Promises Broken?
by Arikae
Summary: After being told he ain't very smart, Bo starts believing it after losing a race due to his mistake. It doesn't help when the one person he always turns to, isn't there.
1. The day before the race

**Author's note: Thank you to Katie for giving me the idea for writing this story! Thank you to Samcheese and Cartoon Cow for letting me bounce ideas off them! This story was suppose to be finished by mid-october, but I had so many discrepancies in the story and I had to make so many changes, it got delayed. So apologies to Samcheese for my tardiness. Okay, on with the story. I hope y'all like it. It probably ain't my best but it was still fun to write, just like all stories about Bo are :-D**

**Warning: (1) Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors. (2) I don't know anything about cars so I'm pretty sure all a lot of the info about car parts and how they work ain't quite correct. If you're a mechanic, you'll probably find the details a little annoying…sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Bo parks Dixie, Daisy's jeep, in the employees parking area of the Seth M. Berley & Co. store. For those who don't know the Seth M. Berley & Co. store, it is Hazzard County's one and only department store, where you can find most of what is needed in everyday life. Amazingly, as is suggested by the name, it is not owned by J.D Hogg, unlike seventy-five percent of the other businesses in Hazzard County. As Bo heads into the back door of the store, he remembers back to the day and the circumstances that lead to him working here.

**One week ago**

Luke looked out at Bo from under the hood of the General Lee. "Give it a try now, Bo." Bo nodded and turned the key in the ignition. The General chugged and chugged but didn't start. Luke hung his head; he's done all that he can. It was time to call in Cooter.

"Luke, the way the General Lee is actin' up, he ain't never gonna win the race tomorrow." Bo complained before jumping on the C.B. to Cooter. "Breaker, breaker, this is Lost Sheep callin' Cooter. You got your ears on? Come back."

_Craaazy Cooter, comin' back atcha, I'm crazy but I ain't dumb, what's the problem Lost Sheep, come back._

Bo smiled at Cooter's long introduction. Cooter is his and Luke's best friend and it's always handy to have the best mechanic in the Tri-County area be your best friend. "Cooter, the General Lee's down and out again. We need a tow."

_Well, of course you do, you haven't met your weekly quota for needin' a tow yet._

"You're real cute, Cooter. Will ya just get out here? We need to start work on him if we plan on racin' him in tomorrow's race."

_That's a big ten-four, what your twenty?_

"We're on Potter's Road near route 19. See you soon, Cooter. I'm gone." Bo sighed and replaced the transmitter. "Should be here soon." He called out to Luke. Luke closed the hood and wiped his hands on a cloth. He packed up the tool kit and threw it back in the trunk of the General Lee. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Bo asked as he climbed out of the General.

"I don't know. It might be the ignition timing or a hole in the cylinder." Luke stood next to Bo, leaning his back against the General and folding his arms. "I tell you what we do need. A new turbocharger. A new one will definitely win us the race."

"And where do we get one of those?" Bo asked.

"One that'll fit the General Lee? Gotta ask Cooter. We can't afford a new one, but one from an old race car might be within our price range." Luke said, thoughtfully.

"Our price range ain't much." Bo pointed out. "I think we have $50 in our account. I don't know about you, but my pockets are empty."

"So's mine." Luke sighed, "We should go lookin' around the junkyards, see if we can't find anythin' that'll give us an advantage for the upcomin' race."

Bo slapped Luke on the shoulder. "That's what I was just thinkin'! You know Luke, I think I'm startin' to think more like you!"

Luke frowned at Bo, "Cousin, I seriously doubt that. I still do your thinkin' for ya."

Bo thought about that, not sure if it was an insult or not. He shrugged and decided he wouldn't bother trying to figure it out. Luke said stuff like that so often, Bo just took it in stride. He just worked out after a while that Luke didn't really mean anything by it and let it go. He grinned, "So we should start lookin' once Cooter takes the General back to the garage! Once we get in the new turbocharger, those other cars are goin' to eat our dust!" Luke smiled at Bo's enthusiasm. Bo always looked on the bright side of every situation, especially when it came to the General Lee. Luke hoped that would never change. The farm will never be the same if Bo lost his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Cooter's here!" Bo pushed off the General Lee and waved at Cooter. "Hey, Cooter. What took you so long?"

"Bo, Buddy, unlike you, I don't go courtin' the law. Rosco dropped that dang speed trap down to 30. I had to drive at a snails pace. Woulda been faster to walk here." Cooter complained as he got out and started hooking up the General to his tow truck.

"Hey, Cooter? You think you got a car we can borrow for the day? Me and Bo need to go check out the old junkyards and see if we can't find another turbocharger for the General." Luke asked as he help Cooter.

"Heck, I got two cars. Take them both, just bring'em back in one piece." Cooter warned, knowing how these boys drive.

"One's enough, Cooter…"

"Luke, don't you think we'll make better time if we split up? You can check the junkyards near Choctaw and I'll check the one's closer to town." Bo suggested.

Luke rubbed his neck, not sure if he should be letting his cousin do this on his own. It's not that he didn't trust Bo, he didn't trust all the other people out there. There are a lot of men out there who work for Boss Hogg and if Bo ends up dealing with one of them, he's going to end up with a dodgy part. Bo's not exactly the most astute person around. "I don't know, Bo…"

Bo frowned, "What's wrong, Luke? We're just looking around, right? I'll let you know once I find somethin'."

Luke thought about it. Bo knew enough about cars and its parts to not get anything that's a dud. "Alright, Bo, we'll split up. Just call once you find somethin'…Ahh!" Luke slapped the hood of Cooter's truck and grimaced.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"I promised Daisy I'll pick up some groceries for her. I, plum, forgot about it. You go on ahead and check out the junkyards, I'll get the stuff for Daisy first and then head off."

Bo grinned, "Glad she asked you and not me."

"Ready to go, boys." Cooter called and climbed into his truck, the boys getting in the passenger's side.

"Bo, Daisy don't ask you because you always come home with the wrong stuff. I swear, I don't know how you get it wrong. All you have to do is read the list." Luke shook his head.

"Have you read her list? I don't know what half the stuff is." Bo complained, "Anyway, all I know about is cars and it's your fault."

"What?"

"That's right. I grew up with you. You never taught me how to shop for groceries." Bo grinned, triumphantly at the incredulous look Luke was giving him.

Cooter burst out laughing, "He's got you there, Luke."

"What?" Luke exclaimed again.

"Hey, it's Bo logic, don't argue with it." Cooter explained.

Luke laughed, "Yeah, you got a point."

Bo grinned, thinking he'd won the argument but then frowned as he looked between his cousin and Cooter. Again, he wasn't sure if he was being insulted or not. He pouted and folded his arms, "You know, it ain't fair to pick on the youngest." Cooter and Luke just continued laughing.

Back where the General had broken down was Rosco P. Coltrane. He had followed Cooter after seeing him pass his speed trap. Thinking Cooter was on his way to meet the Duke boys, he decided to follow to catch the boys in something illegal, because those Duke Boys are always doing something against the law. Rosco giggled and rubbed his hands when he heard the Duke boys were heading out to find themselves a turbocharger. "kiew, kiew, Boss is going to be real happy with me." Once the boys and Cooter had left, Rosco picked up his CB.

"This is Rossssco P. Coltrane calling my little fat buddy, you gotcha ears on little fat buddy? Come back." He jumped when Boss's booming voice came through the speaker.

_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!_

"Oooh, well…um…" Rosco starting counting on his fingers.

_Never mind! What are you calling for, you dimwit!_

"Well…I…" Rosco frowned, then piped up when he remember, "Oooh, I just saw the Duke boys, kiew, kiew."

_Well, what are you telling me for? Arrest them!_

"Arrest them?" Rosco asked confused, "They ain't done nothing wrong, Boss."

_Then why are you callin' me for. I'm a very busy man, you know._

"Oooh, I thought you'd like to know that the Duke boys are planning to get a new turbocharger for the General Lee so they can win the race tomorrow. The transmitter went silent for a while. Rosco's grinned faded, "Aaah…Boss, you still there?"

_Of course I'm still here. I'm just thinkin', something your brain clearly ain't capable of. What else did you hear?_

"Oh, let's see. Bo said he'll go look in the junkyards close to town and Luke will be lookin' in the ones near Choctaw County." Rosco reported.

_Hmmm…this is good. This is real good. Get back here, Rosco. I have some calls to make. Now, don't you dare arrest any of them Dukes today. I'm gone._

The transmission when dead and Rosco looked at the transmitter, mumbling something incoherent. He got back in his patrol car and headed back to town.

**Boss Hogg's office at the Sheriff Station.**

Boss Hogg got onto the phone immediately after cutting the transmission to the Sheriff. He was laughing because he found a way to ensure the Duke boys didn't win the Saturday race. "Mabel, get me George Hawton in Placid County."

_Yes Sir, Mr Hogg._

Boss waited for the connection to be made.

"_George__Hawton__here.__What__can__I__do__for__you__Hogg?"_The voice was rough and dreary. Clearly not a fan of Boss Hogg but deals with him because he owns most of Hazzard County.

"George, I have a proposition for you. Are you still in the spare parts _business_?" Boss asked, knowing full well that this man dealt with stolen cars.

"_Yeah,__what's__the__deal__and__how__much__do__I__get?"_

"I have a tip for you. If everything goes to plan and you make a bet on my car in the Saturday race, I guarantee you'll make a hefty amount of money."

"_Are__you__kidding__me,__Hogg?__That__ain't__a__sure__bet.__I__know__those__Duke__boys__are__racin'__and__they__always__win."_

"Not if you do what I say. You see, the boys need a new turbocharger. Now, I know where they'll be. If you can sell them a worn out one, they'll lose that race for sure."

"_They__ain't__dumb,__Hogg,__they'll__know__a__worn__out__one__from__a__working__one."_

Hogg shook his head, he had to do all the thinking. "Not if you sell them one that looks new. Clean one up and paint it if you have to but make sure they get an old one."

"_Alright,__Hogg.__Where__will__they__be?"_

Hogg proceeded to tell George the plan, detailing where the boys will be and what he should say that will get the boys to buy. "And remember, make sure it's Bo Duke, the blond one, not the brown hair one. That's really important because Luke will probably see through you, but Bo Duke ain't so intelligent. Got it? Good. Call me when you're done." Boss hung up the phone, laughing to himself, thinking that he would finally beat the Duke boys on the race track.


	2. The scam

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Bo pulled up to Jake's Junkyard. He hoped he would find something good here, because he came up with nothing at the last two. "Hey, Jake, mind if I look around?" Bo waved at the owner. Jake knew the Duke boy well. He and his cousin came here often when they were building the engine for the General Lee.

"Go ahead, Bo!" Jake called to him. He watched Bo disappear behind all the piled up cars, smiling at the enthusiasm in the boys step. Nobody came here with as much bounce in his step as Bo Duke. Not many people came here because they wanted to, but Bo and Luke Duke treated this place like a fun park. He always enjoyed the days these boys turned up. Jake frowned as a truck pulled up with another car in tow. "Hmmm, must be a good day for business." Jake said to himself. "What can I help you with?" He asked the man who got out of the truck.

"I'm here to see if you would take this dodger off my hand." George spoke in a louder than normal voice, hoping it would carry over to Bo. It worked, Bo came back around the corner fast.

"Did I hear you say dodger?" Bo asked, as he walked up to him. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

George shook his head. "Go ahead. If you can take it off my hands, I'd be much obliged."

"Do you mind, Jake?" Bo asked, not wanting to take away any business from the old man.

"Nope. You go ahead, Bo. I've got so much junk here, one less ain't gonna hurt me." Jack gestured for Bo to continue.

George smiled as the blond kid walked around the red car, knowing he had the boy in his grasp. "I'll let her down for you so you can inspect the engine."

"Thanks, Mister." Bo said, then asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Ah, the engine blew. My mechanic said she can't be fixed. It's a shame as well because I just put in a new turbocharger." George complained, as he lowered the car. Bo's eyes lit up at that, he popped the hood and checked out the engine. It was definitely gone. He got down on the ground and looked under the car. Bo grinned when he saw that the turbo did look new and intact.

"Why don't ya take it out and put it in another car?" Bo asked as he pulled himself out and got up, dusting himself off. He wondered if it isn't too good to be true that the part he needed dropped right into this lap.

"I thought about it, but my mechanic thinks it ain't worth the trouble and it won't fit into anything but a dodge charger." George replied.

Bo nodded, he figured that was plausible and the guy sounded genuine. "How much will you take for her?"

"Well, how much would this man," George gestured to Jake, "pay me for it."

Bo turned to Jake. Jake scratched his head. "I don't know, maybe $100. Should be able to sell her parts, I guess."

Bo deflated, he didn't have that much money. "Sorry, Mister, you better sell her to Jake, I don't have that much."

"Well, heck, Bo. I'll pay this man a hundred for it, but I'm guessing you only want a part of her. Which part do you want?" Jake liked Bo and would help out where he could.

Bo's grin was back again. "Just the turbocharger!"

"Is that okay with you, Mister?" Jake asked the man.

"Well, I was hopin' to get more for her, but I'll take it." George answered. Bo watched in excitement as the money exchanged hands and the red dodger was pushed into the junkyard. George waved good-bye as he left the place. _Hogg __was __right, __this __boy __ain__'__t __that __bright._He picked up the CB to let Boss Hogg know that the job was done and that he better win the race, because he'll be putting a thousand dollars on Hogg's car to win and for the Dukes to not even finish.

"So how much do you want for the part, Jake?" Bo asked him, completely forgetting that he was supposed to call Luke to check it out.

"Well, the man did say it was a new turbocharger. How much did you say you had?" Jake asked him.

"Just $50." Bo told him.

"Well, if you think that's a fair price, that's what I'll take."

"Really?" Bo beamed at the man, not believing his luck. A brand new turbocharger usually cost over $100. "I'll take it." Then remembered he needed to go to the bank to get the money for him.

"That's fine, Bo. You go get the money. I'll wait."

"Thanks, Jake. I'll be right back!" Bo called jumping into the car, Cooter had lent him.

As he drove back to town, he whistled a Waylon Jennings song, thinking that Luke would be ecstatic that he found the part they needed. Which reminded him, he had to call Luke. He picked up the CB and called his cousin. "Lost sheep one, this is Lost Sheep two, you gotcha ears on? Come back." He waited but didn't get a reply, he tried again, "Breaker, breaker, Lost sheep one, you gotcha ears on? Come back?" Still no reply. What Bo didn't know was that the CB in Luke's car was out and therefore he wouldn't be receiving any transmissions. Something Cooter had forgotten to tell them. Bo thought about what he should do. It was a joint account, which meant that Bo should be telling Luke before taking any money out, but then, Luke already knew they were going to use the money on a turbocharger and that money was always there for the General Lee. The more he thought about it, the more he believed getting the money and getting the turbocharger was the right thing to do, but he figured he should play it safe. He decided to get the money and then pick up Cooter before heading back out to Jake's. That way, Cooter could check the part out. Thinking he had a pretty good plan, Bo continued whistling.

* * *

><p>Luke was frustrated after getting the groceries for Daisy. Bo was right, Daisy wasn't very detailed in her list and Luke had to ask the store owner where each item was, not to mention the list was longer than usual. It was three hours later that he pulled up to the Choctaw Junkyard. It was the last one in this area. If he couldn't find one here, he wouldn't be able to find one today, which meant they would have to go into the race without one. He assumed that Bo couldn't find one as well, because he hadn't gotten a call from him. He didn't notice that the lights on the CB wasn't on. Walking around the junkyard, he looked under any car that would have similar parts to the General Lee, but none of them had a turbocharger. "Dang it. Tomorrow's race is going to be a tough one." Luke groaned, defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo came out of the bank with the money and headed over to Cooter's. He tried to CB Luke again, but still didn't get any reply. "Hey Cooter!" Bo climbed out the window of his car and walked over to Cooter, who was working on the General Lee.<p>

Cooter laughed at him. "Bo, that ain't the General Lee, the doors open."

Bo grinned, "Heck, Cooter, I don't need a door. Hey, can you spare some time? I found myself a turbocharger. Wondering if you could check it out for me."

Cooter wiped his hands on a rag, "That's not a problem, Buddy. Did you call it in to Luke?"

Bo shook his head, "He ain't answerin'. Ain't like him either. Wonder if he's okay?" Bo started worrying. Now, that he thought about it, Luke is rarely ever not answering the CB. He looked at Cooter when he heard a slap. Cooter had hit himself on the forehead.

"I forgot. The CB in that car is out. I was meaning to fix that too."

Bo sighed in relief. At least he knew that Luke was fine. "Guess we can tell him about it later. Jake took the car off the man for me. I don't want to keep him waiting. He forked out $100 for the car."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Cooter got in the car with Bo climbing in the window of the driver's side. He shook his head, thinking that the word door didn't exist in Bo's vocabulary.

* * *

><p>At the Jake's junkyard, Bo waited as Cooter got under the red dodger to take out the turbo. Bo handed over the money to Jake. Whether or not the turbo was good, he owed Jake for the part. Granted he didn't ask Jake to take the car off the man, but he was willing to do it for Bo and Bo appreciated it. He was taught by his Uncle Jesse to be a fair man and that was what he intended to be.<p>

Cooter got out from under the car and with the part they needed. He leaned against the hood of the dodger and examined the part. "You're right about it being pretty new, Bo. It looks good." George's men had done a good job polishing the part up. They didn't need it to look brand new, just not too old. Hogg had told him that they needed to make it look good because Cooter knew more about cars than any man in the county. "And it's perfect for the General. I think you've hit the jackpot, Bo." Bo whopped in excitement. They got the part they needed and the race was almost in the bag.

"Let's get back the garage and install it."

"Let go. Problem is, it'll take me all night to get the General up and running with this turbo. You ain't gonna have time to give him a test run."

Bo shook his head smiling. "I have a good feeling about this, Cooter. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Back at the garage, Luke was waiting for Bo and Cooter. They could see that he was about to get on the garage CB to call them, so Bo honked the horn to get his attention. Luke looked up and smiled as they pulled up to the garage. "What took you so long?" Luke asked as Bo climbed out of the car.<p>

Bo grinned, "I got us a turbocharger." He pointed at Cooter, "See?"

Cooter held up the part for him to see. Luke frowned. He was annoyed that Bo did exactly what he told Bo not to do. "Bo, I thought I told you to call me. How much did you pay for it?"

"$50" Bo said, still grinning, ignoring Luke's annoyed look.

"$50!" Luke exclaimed, "You took that money out of our account without asking me first? Bo, you were supposed to call."

"I did…"

"No…" Luke interrupted but was, in turn, interrupted by Cooter.

"Ain't his fault, Luke." Cooter told him. "I forgot that the CB in your car wasn't working."

Luke frowned and walked over to his car to check it. Cooter was right. The CB was out. "Okay, fine, but you still shouldn't have got the part without me. How do you know it was a working part?"

"The man said it was practically new…"

"The man? What man and why would you just believe him?" Luke wasn't having a very good day. He wasted a lot of time getting Daisy's groceries and then spending hours trying to find a turbocharger and coming up empty was frustrating. It seemed Bo was going to be on the receiving end of that frustration. "You paid a man $50 for a part, just because he told you it's new. How do you know he weren't conning you? That brain of yours ain't that quick, you know?"

Cooter saw the hurt look that crossed Bo's face, but it was quickly covered by anger. He figured he better step in before the conversation became a full blown argument. "Luke, Bo didn't just get the part without thinking. That's why I was with him. He called me to get the part and check it out. It looks good to me. Bo's right, it ain't that old."

Luke's expression soften after Cooter's explanation. He turned back to Bo, realising he was a little hard on his cousin, but Bo pushed passed him and went straight to the General Lee and sticking his head under bonnet. Luke sighed, he had let his mouth get ahead of him again. Cooter threw his arm around Luke's shoulder. "You know, it doesn't take much for Bo to forgive you." Luke smiled, knowing Cooter was right.

Bo stared at the engine of the General Lee. He was hurt, at first, that Luke didn't trust him, but for some reason, now that he was tinkering with the engine of the General Lee, he wasn't angry anymore. The General Lee tended to do that to him. Maybe because the engine was something he and Luke had built together, and that memory always made him feel relaxed and happy. Anyway, he knew Luke had a right to be angry. He was supposed to call him, so they could both decide what to do. Luke's head appeared under the bonnet then. Bo looked at him and smiled, "We need to get to work if we're going to get him into shape for tomorrow's race." Luke chuckled, just like his cousin to forgive and forget just like that. "I'm sorry, I should've called you."

"You couldn't call me and the race is tomorrow, so you didn't have time to wait for me. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Bo waved away the apology. "Let's get to work. I want the other drivers to see nothing but dust from start to finish."

Luke grinned, "Let's do it!"


	3. The Race

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

**Saturday morning, day of the race.**

Bo stood next to the General Lee, talking to his uncle and Daisy. Luke and Cooter were doing last minute check ups under the hood. They had only just managed to get the General Lee up and running and now they were getting their racing gear on. Bo looked around him at the other drivers. He could see that Boss Hogg was talking to his driver, well more like, instructing his driver on what to do. Bo frowned when he saw the man who brought in the red dodger. He looked to be placing a bet with a bookie. The man looked over at Bo and smiled, waving. Bo waved back, still frowning.

"Hey, Bo! You ready?" Luke asked as he and Cooter finished up.

Bo turned to him, "ah, yeah. I'm ready. Let's do it!" He clapped his hands, grinning.

"Now, you boys be careful out there. A safe race is a good race." Jesse told them. He knew his boys loved racing but he always worried every time they started a race and wouldn't stop until the race was over.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I'll make sure Bo doesn't drive crazily." Luke said cheekily.

Bo scowled at him, "I drive skilfully not crazily."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you do, Bo. Let's go!" Luke put on his helmet and jumped into the passenger's side of the car.

Bo grinned and turned to Daisy, "Do I get a good luck kiss?" He asked her, pointing at his cheek.

Daisy gave him a big kiss and hug, "Good luck, Bo."

"Thanks, Daisy!" Bo jumped over the bonnet of the General and climbed in the window. "Whooo! Let's go!"

"Drivers ready!" Came a Jesse's booming voice over the megaphone. Jesse tended to be the moderator at these races because everybody knew him to be fair. Daisy walked out to stand on the starting line with the flags. "One your mark." Engines revved, dirt clouds already forming, "Get set." More revving, Bo and Luke grinned at each other. They loved the adrenaline of racing, "Go!" Bo got a good start, they made the first corner ahead of the rest of the other racers.

Luke turned around to check the other racers, "Good job, Bo. Keep it up."

"That's the plan, Cousin!" Bo cheered and changed gears, trying to gain speed. He frowned when the General didn't accelerate. Bo tried again, but again they stayed at the same pace. Luke looked back at the competitors and then turned back to his cousin.

"Come on, Bo. Give it some more juice!"

"I'm trying, but he ain't givin'!" Bo kept at it but their speed didn't increase. The other cars started passing them and Bo slapped the steering wheel in frustration. "Dang it!"

"Try it again!" Luke yelled.

Bo tried again but instead of speeding up an explosion was heard from the front of the car and smoke started coming out of the hood. Bo pulled the General over and stopped him on the side of the track. "Dang it!"

Luke pulled himself out of the General, clearly not happy with what was happening. "Get the tool box, Bo."

Bo climbed at and grabbed the tool kit from the trunk while Luke used his shirt to open the bonnet, careful not to burn his hands. He coughed and waved the smoke from his face. He knew before even seeing the engine that it had blown. They won't be fixing it in time to finish the race. Bo brought over the tool kit. "Forget it. This ain't nothin' I can fix. We're out of this race."

Bo dropped the tools and kicked at the dirt. "I can't believe this!"

"I can." Luke growled.

"What?"

"How much you wanna bet the problem is with that dang turbocharger you got?" Luke glared at his cousin.

"You don't know that!" Bo threw back but even as he said, he knew it was true. It was all coming together now. He was set up. It wasn't by chance that that man happened to come by the junkyard just when he was there and it wasn't chance that his car had a practically new turbocharger. It wasn't coincidence that he was here at the race, placing a bet and he knew he was placing a bet against the General Lee. Luke was right. Bo closed his eyes and brushed his hair back. "I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke continued glaring at him. "You're sorry, you're sorry. That's all you can say!" He was about to continue but Cooter drove up in his truck, beeping his horn. Jesse and Daisy came up behind him in his pick-up. They jumped out of the truck.

"What happened?" Jesse asked of the smoking car.

"I messed up, Sir." Bo admitted to his uncle. Jesse looked at the down expression on his nephew. He wanted to comfort Bo, but Luke jumped in.

"Dang right, you messed up. I told you not to make any decisions without me. I told you to call me when you find something, but not only don't you not call me, you take the money from our account and get a dud turbocharger and now, we've lost that money as well as the winnings!" Luke voice got louder and louder, as he took a step closer and closer to Bo, until they were toe to toe.

Bo couldn't look at his cousin, he knew Luke was right.

Jesse looked between his boys. "Is that true, Bo? Did you take that money out of the account without asking Luke?"

Bo looked his uncle in the eye, when he spoke, because he was taught to own up to his mistakes. "Yes, Sir." Bo could see the disappointment in his uncle's eyes.

Luke started up again, "You knew, we needed that money this month. You knew our budget was tight! I swear Bo, I wonder where you were when God was giving out brains!"

"That's enough, Luke!" Jesse ordered his eldest. Daisy came up to her older cousin and gently pulled him away from Bo, much to Jesse's relief. He could see the effects Luke's words were having on Bo. Bo always looked up to his cousin. He would never tell Luke straight how proud he was to have him looking out for him, but Jesse could see it every day. "The mistake's been made. No amount of cussin' or blamin's gonna fix it now. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"Yes, Sir." Bo answered, his head still down.

Jesse turned to Luke, "Yes, Sir." Luke said through his clenched teeth.

Daisy pushed Luke towards Cooter's truck, "Why don't you ride with Cooter? You can check the General out at the garage. Is that okay, Cooter?"

Cooter nodded, he wanted to have a word with Luke anyway. "Come on, Luke, let's go." Cooter grabbed Luke when he didn't budge, still glaring at his cousin. "I said, let's go." He pulled Luke along. Cooter pat Bo on the shoulder as he walked passed him, hoping to let him know that he was there for support. Bo gave him a small smile.

Daisy linked her arm with Bo's and led him towards the pick-up. "Come on, let's go home." She said gently. She was disappointed that Bo would do something as important as this without telling Luke, but she also knew that Bo didn't need any more chastising.

* * *

><p>Cooter drove towards town. They passed the finish line and saw Hogg's driver holding up the winner's trophy. Luke clenched his fist. "That's supposed to be us."<p>

Cooter glanced over at Luke, "You know, I checked that turbocharger before Bo bought it. I installed it. I don't see you tearing me down."

Luke looked over at Cooter, disbelievingly, "Bo's the one who paid for it. He's the one stupid enough to make the deal with a guy he ain't never seen before, with _our_ money."

Cooter shook his head, "You know that ain't fair, Luke. You and Bo both decided that you would use that money for the turbocharger. Yeah, he took it out without telling you but how was he to know the turbo was a dud. And you knew Bo couldn't call you because the CB was out in your car. Bo didn't make the decision lightly. He couldn't call you so he called me in. Now, if you're goin' to blame him for that busted turbocharger then you should blame me too. I'm just as much to blame."

"No, you ain't, Cooter. Bo made that decision. Not you. I don't care if the CBs were out. Bo should've waited for me before spending that money. It's ain't his to just throw away." Luke wasn't about to let Bo off the hook that easily. "He needs to learn that his mistakes have consequences, Cooter. I ain't gonna always be around to clean up his mess."

"Luke…"

"Just get us to the garage so we can see what damages has been done to the General, okay?" Luke turned to look out the window, signalling that he was done talking. Cooter sighed, there was no talking to Luke when he got like this. He'll just have to wait until he cooled down. He wasn't to know that the damage of Luke's words, had already been done.

* * *

><p>Bo was looking out the window, unable to look at his cousin or uncle, afraid to see their disappointment in him. When they passed the finish line, Bo saw the man who sold him the dodger again. This time he was the one receiving the money. The man looked up at him and gave him a salute, as if to say thank you. Without even thinking, Bo opened the car door and jumped out before Jesse could stop the car or Daisy could grab him. He made a beeline for the man and grabbed him by the shirt. "You slimey, dirty jackass. You sold me a dud turbo!" George tried to pull his shirt free from Bo grasp, but Bo's grip was too strong, fuelled by his anger.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen you in my life." George spoke the lie as easily as he could count to 10 and this further fuelled Bo's rage. He pulled his fist back, ready to give this man what he deserved when an all too familiar bellowed from behind him.

"Beauregard James Duke! You let that man go right now!" Jesse knew Bo's full name would get his attention. Daisy came up to Bo and tried to loosen the grip Bo had on George's shirt.

"Let him go, Bo." Daisy whispered loudly to him. "You're in enough trouble as it is." Daisy hated seeing her cousin in trouble, it wouldn't do him any good to have both Luke and Jesse angry at him.

"I said, let him go!." Jesse bellowed again, this time Bo could feel Jesse's anger at his back. Finally, he let George go. Jesse could see Boss Hogg and Rosco heading towards them and the last thing he needed was to fork out $200 bail money for Bo. "Get in the truck, Bo."

Bo turned to him, "But Uncle Jesse, this man…"

"Do as I say, Boy!" Jesse all but screamed in his face. Bo could see the disappointment in Jesse's eyes and it hurt more than the anger aimed at him.

"Yes, Sir." Daisy pulled Bo along and got him in the car. Jesse turned back to George and Rosco and Boss, who had just reached them.

"What's going on here, Jesse?" Boss asked, then turned to George. "Did I just see that boy threatening you, _dear __Sir?_" Boss emphasized the last part to tell George that they weren't suppose to know each other and that was fine with George.

"Not at all." George straightened his shirted, "I'm sure it was a case of mistaken identity. I should be leaving now." George knew if he stayed here much longer, he might get into some other Hogg scheme and he knew from the stories he has heard that getting involved with Boss Hogg for long term was never a good thing. He left as quickly as he could.

"You keep your boys away from other good citizens of Hazzard County, Jesse." Boss Hogg blew out a puff of smoke and left smugly with Rosco and his stupid laugh in tow. Jesse headed for his pick-up, fuming at what had just transpired. Getting in the pick-up, he started it up and headed for the farm, not saying a word to Bo, until they were clear of the race and the people there.

"What in the world is going through that head of yours?" Jesse demanded, "J.D could've had Rosco arrest you for acting like a jackass. I thought I taught you better than that." Bo remain silent, he knew he deserved whatever his uncle said to him. "Well! I'm talking to you, boy!"

"I'm sorry." It seemed as if that was all he could say.

"Well, 'I'm sorry' ain't going to cut it, Bo. Taking the money from yours and Luke's account without his permission was wrong and almost getting arrested was just plain stupid. I can't let this slide, it ain't fair on Luke or any of us. You'll be doing all the chores up until Cooter can fix the General Lee. You get that?"

Bo nodded, not really caring what the punishment was, "That's fair, that way, Luke can help Cooter out at the garage and work on the General Lee. He's gonna need a lot of work." Jesse nodded, at least Bo was taking responsibility for his actions, just like he had taught him. "I'm sorry I lost the race for us. The money was supposed to help out with this month's budget."

"We have enough for the mortgage and Daisy got enough groceries to last us." Jesse said gruffly. He didn't want to let Bo off the hook so easily, but neither did he want his nephew to feel as if he had put pressure on the family. "We'll just need to spread it out carefully to make sure it lasts the next couple of weeks."

"That's right, Bo. And I can help you out with the chores." Daisy piped up.

"Well, that kinda defeats the purpose of the punishment. Don't ya think, Daisy?" Jesse admonished, gently, knowing how much Daisy loved her cousin and would help out anyway she can.

"But Uncle Jesse…"

Bo smiled and put his arm around Daisy's shoulder's, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the head, "Thanks, Daisy, but I can handle it." Jesse anger seemed to fade away as he watched his kids' interactions. Daisy made herself comfortable against Bo. It always made him feel proud whenever he saw how much his kids supported each other. He just hoped the tension between Bo and Luke would blow over soon.

As soon as they reached the farm, Bo started work on his and Luke's chores. Daisy started getting lunch ready. As Bo chopped the wood, he thought about the events of today and how much more stress would be put on the family because they didn't have the winnings. He thought about how he could help out to ease that stress. The only thing Bo was good at was driving, he wasn't qualified for anything else. The more he tried to think of a solution the more frustrated he got. _If __it __was __Luke, __he __would __have __thought __of __something __by __now, _Bo thought to himself. He wished he was as smart as Luke or at least half as smart. He decided there was no point thinking about it because he wouldn't come up with anything anyway. Guess, he'll just have to try and keep out of trouble from now on. It's what his uncle would be expecting of him after what he did today. He could still see the disappointment in his uncle's eyes. Bo hated disappointing Jesse. Jesse spent most of his good years raising him and his cousin and Bo had hoped that one day he could repay Jesse for everything he had sacrificed for his boys and Daisy. Today just showed Bo that maybe Jesse made a mistake taking him in. Luke was smart. If the family got into any trouble, Luke could get them out of it and Daisy was working to help out the family, but Bo couldn't think of what he contributed to the family. The more Bo thought about today's events the more he felt like a burden for his family. Finally, tired of the weight these thoughts heaved on him, he decide to just concentrate on chopping the wood.


	4. Letting him fall

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Luke was on his way back to the farm. Cooter had lent him a car until they got the General fixed. They looked at the engine. The damage was quite extensive. It needed a new timing belt, distributor and a couple of valves. The diagnosis? The General Lee would be out of commission until new parts could be found or bought. Cooter confirmed that the turbo was the problem, which just fuelled Luke's anger. The part had been polished to make it look new. Cooter apologised for not catching it sooner, but Luke just waved him off. Cooter shook his head when Luke left the garage. He didn't understand why Luke was so angry at Bo, but could forgive him so easily. He hoped that this would all blow over soon.

Luke could see Bo chopping the wood as he pulled up to farm. Bo didn't even look up, he was concentrating so hard on chopping the wood and blocking out other thoughts. Luke got out of the car and stormed straight past Bo, not even giving him a glance. "Lunch is ready." Daisy called out from the porch just as Luke stomped past her and into the house. Bo had looked up just in time to see his cousin enter the house in anger. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, before heading towards the house. Daisy gave him a sympathetic smile and handed him a towel. "Here." Bo thanked her and wiped away the sweat around his neck and chest. "Don't worry. He'll get over it soon." Bo smiled for Daisy's benefit.

Lunch was quiet. The usual chatter between the boys was absent. Bo kept his head down and ate his lunch while Luke did the same. Jesse looked between the boys, clearly unhappy with the way they were dealing with the situation and Luke didn't even know about what had happened after he and Cooter left the race grounds. The tension between the boys was too much to add that to the mix as well. Instead, Jesse decided to talk about what they had decided on. "I've decided that Bo will be doing both yours and his chores up until the General Lee is up and running again."

Luke looked up at his uncle. "Fine with me. I can work on the General. I'll need to find parts for the engine. There's a lot of damage done because of that dang turbo." Luke glared at his cousin, but Bo didn't notice as he swallowed his last spoonful.

Bo wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at Jesse, trying to avoid Luke's condemning eyes. "I have a few more chores to do, Uncle Jesse. Can I be excused?" Jesse nodded for him to go ahead. He knew his youngest needed some time alone right now, which was sad because any problem he use to have, he would always have Luke to talk to. This time it's different and he couldn't quite intervene without taking sides and right now, it didn't feel right to defend Bo when he is in the wrong. "He knows he made a mistake by taking that money out." Jesse told him simply. It wasn't really a defence. The truth was, Jesse was starting to feel bad about blowing up at Bo so shortly after Luke had done the same. His youngest didn't need any more guilt heaped on him.

Luke sighed, "The money ain't the problem, Uncle Jesse. Bo needs to learn to use his head more. He makes decisions without even thinking."

"So talk to him about it then. Glaring at him ain't going to help and telling him he ain't got smarts ain't either." Jesse knew that both boys had accepted that Luke was the one with the brains and Bo was the better driver, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when Luke told him that he was stupid.

"Uncle Jesse's right, Luke. Sometimes I think you tease him too much about his intelligence." Daisy cleared the table and sat back down.

"Aw Daisy, he knows I don't mean anything by it. I've been teasing him since he was a boy, it runs off his back like water off a duck." Luke sat back, his anger starting to fade.

"And that's the problem, Luke. You tell someone enough times that he's stupid, he'll start believing it." Jesse said wisely.

"I ain't saying he's stupid," Luke defended, "Just that he needs to think before he acts. Dang it, I ain't gonna be around to clean up his messes every time."

"What are you saying, Luke?" Jesse dreaded the answer.

"I'm saying…" Luke sighed, knowing his uncle and Daisy were not going to be happy about his answer, "I'm saying maybe I shouldn't be there to catch him every time he falls. He needs to learn to deal with his own problems"

Jesse looked at his boy with a feeling of disappointment in his heart. He had always taught them to look out for each other, but he didn't like to intervene when it came to them either. They always resolved the disagreements on their own and he hoped this time won't be any different. "If that's what you think is right, but you better understand, this is your choice, you live with the consequences." He got up, "I've got to feed Maudine and the pigs."

* * *

><p>Bo was just outside the kitchen window, getting some water for the pig pen, when he heard the family talking about him. He didn't want to listen but curiosity got the better of him. He immediately regretted it when he heard Luke's words. <em>Guess <em>_he__'__s __sick __of __watching __out __for __me._ He quickly rounded the corner of the house when he heard that Jesse was coming out to tend to the farm animals. He stood there with his back to the house, his eyes closed, unsure of everything he believed in.

* * *

><p>Daisy got up as well, "My shift is starting soon. I have to get ready." She turned around just before moving out of sight of the kitchen, "Bo really is sorry. It was a mistake, Luke. I've never known any one in this family being punished for an honest mistake."<p>

Luke sat there, alone, suddenly doubting himself. It was true. Bo made a mistake, he shouldn't be so hard on him, but the fact is, Bo is too compulsive and he needs to learn that his mistakes can lead to consequences that would affect the entire family. Maybe he was being too harsh on his cousin, but it's better if Bo learnt now rather than waiting until he made a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. He nodded to himself, thinking that the choice he was making was the right one. Luke didn't know that this decision would be a mistake he may regret himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

Luke had left for Cooter's straight after breakfast. He had slept in since he didn't have to do the chores. Bo remained silent since Luke had gotten home yesterday. He only really spoke when he was spoken to. Jesse was worried about him. He approached the chores like a robot. Once he started, he didn't stop until it was done, then he moved onto the next one with barely a five minutes rest in between. Once Bo had finished nailing the last piece of wood onto the barn roof, Jesse decided that he needed a break. He knew his youngest well enough to know that telling him to rest won't work, so he gave him another job. "Bo, I need you to send this letter off for me, then while you're in town, why don't you tell Luke to head back here for lunch?"

Bo hesitated, but he had never turned down Jesse request before and he didn't intend to now. "Yes, Sir." Bo took the letter and headed into town in Jesse's pickup. Jesse watched as Bo drove away. He wished Bo would talk to him but it seemed as if someone had flipped a switch in Bo's head. Suddenly, their carefree Bo was full of tension and worry. It was as if he was careful of every step he made, worried that he would make a wrong move.

* * *

><p>Bo walked into the Post Office. Mr Berley was in there with Ms Tisdale, picking up a package. "I'm telling ya, Ms Tisdale, I don't know how I'm going to find someone at such short notice to replace John. I don't know anybody who would work a graveyard shift."<p>

"Well, I'll keep an ear out for anyone who wants a job and send him your way." Ms Tisdale said kindly.

"I'm much obliged, ma'am." Mr Berley replied before turning to leave. Bo held the door open for him, then walked over to the counter.

"I need to mail this letter for my…"

"Take a number." Bo grinned and grabbed a number, Ms Tisdale was the most rigid person when it came to her work. "Number 1."

"Number 1, ma'am." Bo answered, handing her his number.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to mail this letter for my Uncle Jesse, ma'am." Ms Tisdale's face brightened at the mention of Jesse's name. "He also asked me to give you his regards." Bo said cheekily, knowing how much Ms Tisdale cottoned on his uncle.

Ms Tisdale smiled shyly, "Well, you tell your uncle I would appreciate it if he did that in person."

"I'll do that, ma'am." Bo said, then while he had her on a good mood, "What was Mr Berley talking about needin' someone to work?"

"Oh, one of his employees up and quit on him and now he needs someone who can work straight away. It's getting to his sale season and he'll need to stock up."

"What kind of job is it?" Bo pressed on, thinking this may be his chance to make up the money he had lost for his family.

"His stock comes in after midnight and he needs someone to unload the trucks and stock them on the shelves inside the storage room." Bo thought about that. Unloading and loading should be easy enough for him.

"Thanks, Ms Tisdale!" Bo ran out of the office and headed over to Seth M. Berley & Co. Store.

Bo walked into the large department store and went up to the check-out counter. He smiled when he recognised the girl at the counter. He had dated her once. "Hi Jenny Lyn, how are you?"

The girl looked up and gave a flirtatious smile, "Why if it ain't, Bo Duke? What brings you in here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could point me towards Mr Berley's office."

"Now, why would you want to speak to Mr Berley?" She leaned forward on her elbow. If it was any other time in the past, Bo would've flirted back, but he had a purpose today. One he wasn't planning on telling one of the biggest gossipers in all of Hazzard County.

"Ms Tisdale had a problem with his parcel today and asked me to pass him a message." Bo lied, hoping she didn't see through it. It was lucky she had known that Mr Berley had just come back from the post office.

"His office is in the back." Jenny Lyn answered him.

Bo thanked her and headed to the back, relieved Jenny didn't find him suspicious. He knocked on the office door. "Come in!" Bo turned the handle and stepped in. Seth Berley frowned, "Bo Duke? What can I do for you?" He knew of Bo and Luke Duke but these two rarely came into his store. Now their cousin, Daisy Duke, was a regular customer.

Bo closed the door and stood there nervously. "Um…I heard from Ms Tisdale that you needed someone to unload trucks."

Mr Berley's eyes widened, "Are you here to apply for the position?"

Bo scratched the back of his head, getting more uncomfortable. He's never applied for a job in his life. "Yes."

"Well, I don't see why not," Mr Berley smiled at Bo's relief, "You do know it's a graveyard shift. It starts at 1am and finishes at 4am."

Bo smiled, "That's fine, Sir." In fact, it was perfect. That way his family won't find out about it. He knew if they did know, they wouldn't let him take the job. His family was very protective of him and he knew, as much as he might be a disappointment right now, they wouldn't want him to take a graveyard shift as well as take on the chores.

"The pay is $7.50 per hour and I'll need you to start tonight."

"I got the job?" Bo asked shocked.

"That's right." Mr Berley held out his hand to Bo. "Report to Jack Hemmingway at the back of the store at one am."

Bo shook the man's hand, vigorously, "Thank you so much, Mr Berley!" He turned to leave the office, then remembered something. "Sir, can you keep this between you and me. I don't want my family finding out about it?"

Berley frowned, the Duke family was close. Everyone knew that, so Bo's request was a strange one, but one he couldn't deny. "If that's what you want." Bo hesitated again. Mr Berley shook his head, this man in front of him from far from the one he's heard about. "What else, Bo?"

"How do I get paid?"

"Cash at the end of each week. Jack Hemmingway will be paying you at the end of your shift on Friday. Is that okay for you?"

Bo nodded, "That's great, Sir. Thanks again." Bo headed out of the department store feeling better than he had since losing the race. He got outside and headed to his pick-up, ready to head home when he remembered he was supposed to tell Luke about lunch. He wasn't looking forward to facing Luke again, especially not after what he overheard yesterday. He drove over to the garage, hoping to get this over with.


	5. Pay Day

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Luke and Cooter were staring at the engine. They've done what they could but without the parts, there was nothing they could do. "I've never seen the General in such a mess." Luke said, deflated.

"Yep, I'd have to agree with you there, buddy."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to hit the junkyards again." Luke slammed the bonnet shut and walked over to the stool near the bench and sat down. "Problem is I don't have any money. Looks like the Generals going to be here until we can scratch up some money. Dang it!" Luke was annoyed. He wanted to get the man who conned his cousin, but there was no point now. The man was probably long gone.

"So, are you and Bo okay?" Cooter asked him.

Luke hesitated before answering, telling Cooter the answer before he even spoke. "Not quite."

"Aw, come on, Luke. You know Bo looks up to you. It's gotta be killin' him that y'all ain't talkin'." Cooter tried to convince his friend, "You're always saying he didn't think before he bought the part, but he did. He called me and got me to check it out. It was just bad luck, Luke. How long you plannin' to hold it against him?"

"I told you, Cooter. Bo needs to learn about consequences, he can't be relying on me to bail him out every time he gets into trouble." Luke found it frustrating that nobody seems to understand that he's doing this for Bo's own good, not because he's still angry.

Cooter shrugged, "Just don't come runnin' to me when all this comes and bite ya in the behind." Luke glared at Cooter but didn't say anything either. He had secretly hoped that it wouldn't either. He wanted Bo to think that he wouldn't be there for him every time he got in trouble, that way, maybe Bo would think more before he did anything, but that didn't actually mean Luke wouldn't be there. Luke knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away if he could sense that Bo was in trouble. He really was convinced that he was doing the right thing by Bo. "Speak of the devil." Luke turned around on the stool to face the entrance of the garage. Bo had just pulled up. He got out and walked up to the entrance, not wanting to move any further.

"Hey, Buddy, how ya doing?" Cooter slapped Bo on the shoulder.

Bo gave him a small smile, "Good, I guess. How's the General?" He gave Luke a quick glance when he asked.

"He'll be here until we can find the parts for him, but don't worry about it. Cooter's on the job." Cooter crowed.

"That's great, Cooter. Thanks." He shook Cooter's hand, then looked over at Luke, "Uncle Jesse says to head on home for lunch. I'll see ya later, Cooter." Bo jumped back into the pickup and started her up, but Cooter wasn't about to let Bo leave without trying to get the boys to talk.

"Hey Bo, you're gonna need to give Luke a ride." Cooter told him.

Bo frowned, as did Luke, "What are you talking about Cooter? I got the car you loaned me."

Cooter gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, Lukas Dukas, but she's up for a tune. You can have her after I'm done."

"Tune up! I can tune her up." Luke complained, "I'll do it when I get back here after lunch."

Cooter was about to shake his head, but Bo interrupted, "Luke's right, Cooter. He can tune it up, gives you time to fix up the other cars." Without waiting for an answer, Bo drove off before Cooter could even say another word. If Luke didn't want to ride in the same car as him, then he wasn't going to force him to.

"Bo!" Cooter called out, pulling off his cap in frustration, "Dang it, Luke." He turned on his friend, "What's wrong with you? It won't kill you to talk to him."

Luke got up and jumped into the blue runner, "Cooter, this is between me and Bo." He said simply and drove off. As he drove, he started thinking that he was being too hard on Bo. He really should talk to Bo and call a truce, but his pride wouldn't let him. It was Bo's mistake after all, so he'll just have to wait for Bo to make the next move.

* * *

><p>That night Bo laid in bed, waiting for Luke to fall asleep and for 12.30 to come around. It would be good if he could use this time to sleep but if he did, he probably wouldn't wake up again til morning. Sleeping in on the first day wasn't exactly the first impression he wanted to give. Bo could hear Luke's deep breathing and knew he was asleep. Quietly he got up and grabbed his clothes. He sneaked out of the house and jumped into Daisy's jeep, getting changed in the car before starting her up.<p>

The work was easy, just as Bo thought it would be. Unload the trucks and stack them on the shelves. It was just him and Jack, who was a nice enough guy, but didn't talk much. They got the work done and that was it. The three hours went quickly and before Bo knew it, he was driving home and getting back into bed without anyone knowing anything was amiss. The only problem was that morning came too early.

"Bo, wake up. Uncle Jesse's gonna come in here and pour water on you if you get up and do the chores." Luke shook his cousin. Bo groaned and turned onto his back. He rubbed his eyes, trying to open them and keep them open.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, so get up. You have chores to do." Luke said harshly before getting his clothes and leaving for the bathroom.

Bo sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. _This __is __going __to __be __harder __than __I __thought. _He got up and put on his jeans and shirt he had left on the floor. _I __can __do __this. __Once __the __General__'__s __fixed, __Luke __would __be __taking __back __his __share __of __the __chores. __That__'__ll __make __it __easier._

* * *

><p>The routine was the same for the rest of the week and the work was starting to take a toll on Bo. Jesse quietly watched Bo from his spot on the tree stump where he was trying to feed a piglet, one of their newest additions to the farm. Bo looked so worn out. The boys had taken on each others chores plenty of times and never had they ever looked the way Bo did right now. There were rings under Bo's eyes and he was pale, but that wasn't the worst of it. Aside from Daisy, Bo barely said a word to either him or Luke unless he was spoken to. It was as if he was scared of saying the wrong thing. Each time Jesse approached him, Bo would dismiss any notion of something wrong and just give him a smiled and then make up an excuse to leave. Each time, against his better judgement Jesse would let it go. Just as Luke would soon regret his actions, Jesse would regret his in-actions.<p>

* * *

><p>Present time…<p>

Today is Friday, which meant he would be getting paid. It made the exhaustion worth it. Even though Luke and Bo were still at odds with each other, the pay he would receive today would help out the family and that was what mattered for now. He and Jack were stacking the boxes on the top shelf of the storage room. Bo was on the ladder while Jack passed the boxes up to him. "Be careful, Bo. The boxes say fragile."

"Will do, Jack." Bo smiled, it had taken a while, but Bo had finally gotten Jack to talk. He learned that Jack had a family, his wife and two beautiful girls, one ten and the other eight. He and his family had moved here from Atlanta, hoping for a more quiet life. This was Jack's second job, he had another part time job at Rhuebottoms, stacking shelves there as well. This job paid more because of the graveyard shift. Bo told Jack about Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Luke. By the look on his face as he spoke, Jack knew he loved his family and the pride on Bo's face when he spoke about Luke was unmissable.

"Last one, Bo." Jack hefted the box up and Bo grabbed it. He stood up on the ladder and reached to put it on the top shelf. As he pushed the box into place, Bo started feeling dizzy. His foot slipped off the rung. Bo tried to grab on something, but exhaustion slowed his reaction time. "Bo!" Jack called as Bo landed on his back on the hard concrete floor. Bo closed his eyes in pain and felt as if he could draw in any breath. "Relax, Bo. You got the wind knocked out of ya." Jack put a hand on Bo chest, "Breath in, Bo." Finally, Bo drew in a much needed breath and start coughing as his lungs started working again. "You okay, Bo? Anything broken?" Jack help Bo to sit up. "It's a good thing it ain't that high up."

Bo groaned as he checked to see if there was any pain caused by broken bones. Bo shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out." Jack asked worriedly, he was responsible for Bo.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really. Probably gonna be bruised though." Bo got up with the help of Jack and tested his arms and legs again, just in case, "Nope, I'm fine."

"Good, but just in case, why don't you take tomorrow off." Jack suggested.

Bo shook his head. "I'm okay, Jack, don't worry about me."

"Okay, but call Mr Berley if you change your mind." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your pay. Now, go home, I'll close up."

Bo smiled at the envelope. This was his first real job. "Thanks, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." Bo grunted at the pain in his back. He opened up the envelope and counted the money. One hundred and thirty-five dollars. Tomorrow, he'll give that money to Cooter to help with getting the parts for the General. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, each day he only had about two and half hours sleep and it was starting to take its toll. Once Cooter tells him that he's made enough money to fix up the General, he'll think about stopping or at the least, pull back the days he was working. He could tell his family was starting to worry about him. Jesse even suggested that they cut Bo's punishment short, but Bo said that the punishment was that he would do the chores until the General Lee was fixed and he was going to stick to it.

Bo got back home that night, feeling sore and exhausted. The pain in his back had eased, but he knew tomorrow was going to be painful. Bo got into his room and got changed into is pyjama bottoms. He put the money in his sock draw and was about to jump into bed when he remembered his back would start bruising. As quietly as he could he opened the cupboard and pulled out a pyjama top, putting it on, he got into bed, gently easing him onto his front and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Luke woke up the same time he did every morning and looked over at his cousin. Bo was lying on his stomach. Luke could see the dark rings under Bo's eyes. He was exhausted. He was starting to think something else was up. Both he and Bo have taken on each others chores plenty of times and it's never taken this much of a toll on them. He also frowned at the pyjama top Bo was wearing. He and Bo never wore a top to sleep. Even though he and Bo haven't been talking much to each other, it didn't mean Luke didn't worry, but he couldn't give in now, otherwise it would defeat the purpose of what he was trying to do. However, Luke being Luke he had to make sure his cousin was okay. Luke put a hand on Bo's brow to check for a fever, ensuring himself that Bo wasn't getting sick. Feeling nothing, he decided to wake him up. If he got up too late, he wouldn't get his morning chores done in time. "Bo, wake up." Luke shook his shoulder. When he didn't wake up, Luke shook him harder, "Wake up, Bo!"<p>

Bo's head shot up when pain shot through his back. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow, not wanting whoever was standing next to his bed to see the pain in his face. Luke frowned, "Bo, it's time to wake up." When Bo didn't answer, he shook him again, "Bo!"

Angered by the persistent shaking, Bo lifted his head again, "I'm up, I'm up! Dang it, Luke, I'm up. Just go wash up. Geez!" He didn't want to sound so angry, but he needed Luke to leave the room so that he couldn't see how much pain he was in.

"Fine! Just get up before Uncle Jesse comes in here." Luke said angrily, storming out the door. For some reason, he and Bo just couldn't seem to have a proper conversation lately.

Bo slowly eased himself up. He was both relieved and hurt that Luke had left so quickly. Usually Luke would be able to sense that something was wrong with his cousin, but today, well, this past week, he all but ignored Bo and that hurt more than any fall could. Bo quickly pushed his thoughts from his head. He couldn't keep living in the past. Luke isn't going to be around any more.

The pain wasn't too bad if he moved slowly, the only problem was, he didn't know how bad the pain would be when he did the chores. He thought stretching might help to loosen his muscles but a sharp pain stopped him. He had to close his eyes and take a couple of breaths before he got up and got changed. _Okay, no stretching. Good thing I chopped most of the wood already. Should be able to do the rest without causing too much pain._

* * *

><p>Daisy watched Bo from the kitchen window. She watched as Bo did all the smaller chores first before moving onto chopping the wood. Bo pulled the axe from the tree stump and lifted it over his head. Almost immediately he lowered it. Daisy frowned, she could only see his back, but it looked as though he was in pain. Bo tried again, this time; he didn't lift the axe as high and brought it down onto the log. Each log took two strikes to split in two, instead of the usual one strike. Daisy finished off setting up the table for breakfast and headed out to her cousin. "Bo?" Daisy said gently and put a hand on his back, "Are you okay?"<p>

Bo looked at her and smiled, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You looked like your back was hurting you." Daisy answered, worried for her cousin who seem so worn out this last week.

"I'm okay. Just some muscle aches. Must be all the extra work." Bo quickly answered, hoping Daisy wouldn't see through him.

"I can give you a massage after breakfast." Daisy offered.

Bo smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, Daisy, but I'm fine. Maybe next time, I wanna head out after breakfast and talk to Cooter. See how the General's going."

Daisy pulled back, "You could ask Luke, he's been working on the General."

"I could, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to go for a drive, now would I?" Bo gave her a cheeky smile, "Go on and get breakfast ready, I'm gonna be hungry after this." He gestured to the logs.

Daisy grinned, "I'll leave an extra piece of bacon just for you."

Bo laughed, "I knew you loved me best."

Daisy giggled as she ran back in the house, "Just don't tell Luke that!" Bo smiled at her retreating back. Daisy has been an amazing anchor for him in the last week. He enjoyed their private talks on the swing. It wouldn't be about him and Luke or Jesse, but just stuff that have been happening at the Boar's Nest or in town. Light conversations that would help Bo relax. He didn't think he could get through this without her.


	6. Worse than they thought

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Luke left for the junkyard, straight after breakfast. Bo waited until the blue runner was out of sight before asking Jesse if he could borrow the pick-up. Of course it was okay. Jesse wanted Bo to take some time to himself. He was starting to regret he made the punishment last so long. Bo was exhausted. He could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. He also couldn't understand why his boys still hadn't worked out their issues. It had never taken this long for them to talk some sense into each other. Not even when the Carnival of Thrills came to town. If they didn't get it together soon, Jesse was going to have a stern word with them both.

Bo pulled up the garage. He made sure Luke wasn't here before he dared to drive up. Cooter gave him a big grin when he saw him. "Bo, buddy, haven't seen you for a few days. How have you been?" He frowned when Bo moved so slowly to get out of the pickup. "Are you okay?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, think I might've pulled a muscle doing the chores." Another small lie.

"You should take it easy, Bo." Cooter warned, "You know, Luke will help you if you asked him."

"Well then, it ain't much of a punishment now, would it?" Bo shook his head and wondered if any of them knew what punishment meant.

"I still don't think it's fair."

"Cooter, let it go." Bo pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. "This is for the General's repair." Cooter slowly took the envelope, looking at Bo suspiciously, "I know it ain't enough, but I'll have more next week."

Cooter's eyes widened when he saw what was in the envelope, "Bo, how did you come by this money?"

"Relax, Cooter. I ain't done nothing against the law."

"Where did you get it, Bo?" Cooter insisted.

Bo sighed, "Cooter, you trust me, don't ya?"

"Of course I trust ya, but…"

"Then just trust me that it ain't dirty money and don't let anyone know about it. Make up some story about how you got the part, just don't tell anyone, okay?" Bo begged him. He didn't like asking Cooter to lie to his family but he didn't want to stop working. "Please, Cooter."

Cooter didn't have the heart to refuse his friend, especially after everything he's been going through this week, but he had to at least try to help him. "You know that you can talk to Luke about anything. I know he's been giving you the cold shoulder lately, but he'll be there for you if you're in trouble."

Bo smiled sadly, "Will he?" For the first time in his life, Bo didn't feel as if he could depend on Luke and it was a strange feeling. It left him feeling empty. He's never doubt Luke's support before but now, he didn't know Luke would be there for him if he needed it.

"Of course, he will!" Cooter impressed on Bo, "He has always been there for you and he always will, you know that!"

Bo nodded, "Sure, Cooter. I gotta go. You will keep this between us, right?"

Cooter reluctantly nodded, "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Bo smiled, he couldn't make that promise because he wasn't very smart, "I promise you I won't do anything that will land me in the jailhouse." He said instead. "See ya, Cooter."

Cooter watched him drive away, he was getting more concerned about Bo as the days went by. __Damn that Luke. He don't start noticing what's happening soon, I'm gonna kick him up that ass of his___. _Cooter looked at the envelope in his hand and went to place it at the bottom of his toolbox. He didn't need the money yet. He had managed to get some spare parts from his cousin LB, who had brought home an old car from the junkyard. He only needed the shell, so Cooter looked at the engine and took what he needed.

Two hours later, Luke pulled up to the garage. Cooter got out from under the tanned sedan he was working on when he heard the car. Luke was grinning. "Guess what, Cooter? I found a distributor on an old runner out at Choctaw's junkyard. I can't afford it yet, but the owner said he'll hold onto it for me until I can find the money for it!"

Cooter smiled, "That's great, Lukas. Now if you could solve your problem with Bo as easily as you can fix the General Lee, maybe we can all be happier."

Luke grin faded, "Don't start, Cooter."

Cooter knew he was close to betraying Bo's trust, but Bo only asked him to promise not to tell Luke about the money, he didn't say anything about their conversation. "I know you don't like talkin' about it, Luke, but I'm gonna have to ignore that request."

"Cooter." Luke warned.

"Bo came by today. He looks terrible. Are you concerned about him at all?" Cooter questioned, annoyed that his friend was being so stubborn.

"Of course I'm concerned but he won't talk to me so what am I suppose to do. Almost got my head bitten off today, just for waking him up. Anyway, he ain't sick or nothin', I checked." Luke finished off, softly.

"You checked! He may not be sick, physically, but he is sick." Cooter threw back, "Heck, I'd feel sick, if I couldn't turned to the one guy who used to always be there for me."

"Aw Cooter! How many times I gotta tell you? I'm always here for Bo if he needs me. I just want him to…"

"Yeah, yeah, you want him to think before he acts." Cooter rolled his eyes and went back to the car he was fixing. "Ever occur to you that he needs to hear that from you. All he knows is that you ain't talkin' to him." He disappeared under the car, telling Luke that the conversation was over.

The rest of that day went by quietly just like every other day. Luke thought about what Cooter had said. Maybe he really did need to talk to Bo, but Bo didn't seem to be around the entire day. Luke thought fate was playing a joke on him. When he didn't want to talk to Bo, Bo was on the farm on the entire day and now that he did, Jesse had sent him out to the next county to pick-up some supplies he had ordered for the next harvesting season. He wanted to speak to Bo alone, so the dinner table wasn't a good time and by the time he finished having a shower, planning to talk to him before bed, Bo was already asleep or pretending to. Luke knew it was the latter, but he didn't want to call him on it. It wouldn't hurt to postpone this conversation for one more day, would it?

* * *

><p>Bo could hear Luke enter the room. He could sense that Luke was looking at him. <em>Please <em>_just __turn __out __the __light __and __go __to __sleep, __Luke._ The pain in Bo's back starting flaring up after dinner and he wasn't sure he could keep the pain from his face if Luke kept staring at him. He let out a breath in relief when he heard the light switch flick off. Bo opened his eyes and turned onto his stomach, hoping it could relieve some of the pain. The only good thing about the pain was that it was stopping him from falling asleep. This was the hardest part of the day, trying to stay awake until 12.30. There were days when he left the house early and then slept in the car at the store until Jack arrived. He decided that he might do that today. Bo waited patiently for the tell-tale breathing sign that told him Luke was asleep before getting up and heading out to the store. It amazing that Bo hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel, but then again, driving had always made be more alert. He arrived at the store half an hour early. He winced at the pain in his back. Deciding that sitting in the truck was uncomfortable, Bo got out and walked up and down the back of the store, keeping his back straight and breathing evenly. It helped a little.

Bo was relieved when Jack arrived. He wanted to get to work as soon as they could so that he could get back home and rest. Jack turned on the light in the storage room and took a good look at Bo. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and he was pale. Jack sighed, he could tell Bo was in pain. That fall was more serious than they had both thought. "Bo, you need to go to the hospital." Jack told him after they managed to unload the truck. Bo had managed to get even more pale.

Bo shook his head, "I'm okay, Jack, just a little…" Suddenly, the room started spinning. Jack quickly grabbed Bo's arms to steady him.

"I'm getting you to the hospital. Just let me lock…Bo!" Jack called, when Bo's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into his arms. Jack lowered Bo to the ground, laying him on his side. "Bo." He support Bo's head with one hand and tapped his face with the other. "Bo." No answer, "Damn it, Bo. Why didn't you call in sick like I told you to?" He gently lowered Bo's head to the ground and got on the phone. First, to the ambulance service and then to his boss. Mr Berley told him to stay with Bo until he got to the hospital. When he told Mr Berley that he was going to call Bo's family, Mr Berley told him about his promise to Bo and said to wait until they hear what the doctors at the hospital told them. Jack didn't like the idea, but it didn't hurt to wait, he guessed.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Jack and Mr Berley waited in the waiting room for Bo's doctor to come out. Jack told them about Bo's fall so they were doing an x-ray as well as a CT scan to make sure Bo didn't sustain a head injury due to the fall. "I think it's time to call his family, Mr Berley."<p>

Mr Berley nodded, "You're right. I don't know why Bo didn't want his family to know about the job, but this is too serious to keep from them. Why don't you go home, Jack? Your shift is nearly over." Jack nodded, he would've liked to stay but his family would worry over him. "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know his condition."


	7. Ain't your concern

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Luke groaned as the phone rang in his room. He got up and felt around in the dark for the phone. _Who the heck would call at this hour?_ "Duke Farm. Who's this?"

_"Hello, my name is Seth Berley." _Luke frowned, why would the owner of a department store be calling him at this hour. _"Um…I don't know how to tell you this, but you're cousin, Bo is at the hospital right now."_

Luke was wide awake now. How is that possible? Luke reach around for the light switch, "Mr Berley, you must have the wrong man because me cousin is…" He switch on the lamp and froze. Bo wasn't in his bed. "I'm on my way." Luke didn't waste any time or bothered to ask any questions. He'll get his answers later; right now his cousin needed him. Luke got changed and ran out the door and straight into his uncle.

"Luke, what in blazes are you doing? And who the heck was that on the phone?" Jesse growled, his eyes barely open.

"Bo's in the hospital, Uncle Jesse. I'm going there now. You wake Daisy up and get out there." Luke didn't explain anymore, he couldn't because he didn't know why his cousin was at the hospital.

Jesse stared at this nephews retreating back in shock. Why was Bo at the hospital? After standing in the same spot for a minute, he shook himself and quickly woke Daisy and got changed. He couldn't waste anymore time. Daisy was just as shocked when her uncle barged into her room and woke her up, but she wasted no time in getting changed after hearing the words Bo and hospital in the same sentence.

* * *

><p>Luke forced himself to breath deep as he drove to the hospital. He didn't understand. Why was Bo in the hospital and why was Mr Berley there with him? What in the world happened to his cousin and why the heck didn't he know about it? ? <em>Because you're a jackass who ignored your cousin for an entire week and didn't even notice there was anything wrong with him until it's too late.<em> Luke berated him. For once in his life, he wasn't around for his cousin, someone else was. _God, Bo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to turn my back on you. It wasn't what I intended, I just thought you'd get in less trouble if you thought I might not be there to get you out. I just wanted to keep you safe. I should've listened to Cooter. I should've spoken to you sooner._Luke took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. He could blame himself some more after he sees that Bo's okay, then he'll make sure Bo knew he would always be around.

Luke threw the doors to the hospital open. He looked around and spotted Mr Berley on a chair in the waiting room. "Mr Berley!" Mr Berley turned around and stood up when he saw Luke Duke walking towards him. "How's Bo? Where is he? Is he okay?"

Mr Berley put his hands out to calm Luke down. "Please, Luke, calm down. Bo's okay. The doctor said he's cracked his ribs in his back."

"Broken ribs? How did he break his ribs and why are you here with him?" This was getting more and more confusing for Luke. None of this made any sense.

"Luke, sit down and let Mr Berley explain." Jesse came up behind Luke with Daisy. He had just got to the hospital and heard Luke throwing questions at the department store owner. Jesse pushed Luke down into a seat. Jesse and Daisy remained standing.

Mr Berley sat down and started explaining, giving Jesse a grateful look, "Bo came to me last Sunday and asked me for a job," Jesse put a hand to Luke's shoulder to stop him from asking another question, "He asked me not to tell any of you. I didn't see the problem in that. It's not as if he's doing anything illegal. Yesterday night, he had an accident. Jack, the man he works with, said he fell off the ladder and landed on his back." Daisy gasped at that. Jesse put an arm around her shoulders. "Bo said he was okay so Jack let it go, but tonight, he looked worse and after they unloaded the truck, Bo passed out. The doctor said it was most likely from the pain. The muscles in his back are bruised and because he ignored it for so long the pain got to the point his body couldn't handle it anymore. The doctor gave him a sedative to numb the pain. He should be waking up soon." Mr Berley finished off, letting the information sink in. "I'm sorry. I assure you, Bo's hospital bill will be covered since he was working for me at the time."

When Luke didn't answer, Jesse spoke up. "Thank you, Mr Berley. It's very late. You should go home. We'll take care of Bo."

Berley nodded, "He's in room 302." He told them before he left.

Daisy started heading towards the room when she noticed no one else was following. Luke was still sitting there, staring into space. Jesse still had his hand on Luke's shoulder, knowing his oldest nephew was feeling guilty over everything that had transpired. "Luke, Bo needs you right now." He told Luke, gently.

"He needed me before this." Luke looked at Daisy and Jesse. "He needed me and I wasn't there."

"You're here now and he still needs you. He will always need you." Jesse told him. "Now, are you going to let him wake up alone?"

Luke shook his head, "No."

"Let's go take care of Bo." Jesse said, leading the way to their youngest.

* * *

><p>Bo was resting on his right side to keep the pressure off his broken ribs. The doctors had rapped his ribs to try and keep it stable but that was all they could do. Ribs needed to heal on their own. Luke winced at the bruises all over Bo's back. It must have been quite a fall. He walked up to him and sat in the seat next to the bed, facing Bo. Brushing Bo's hair from his face, he placed a hand on the side of neck, his thumb, gently brushing his jaw line. "Hey, Bo. I'm here." Luke said softly, "I'm sorry, I haven't been, but I'm here now." Bo started stirring, making Luke smile. He took his hand away and waited patiently for Bo to open his eyes.<p>

Bo opened his eyes. Someone was in front of him. He squinted. Luke. Bo rubbed his eyes and groaned, about to roll onto his back. "Whoa, Bo, don't go doing that. You're gonna damage those ribs even more."

Bo frowned at him, "What are you talkin' about? Is it mornin' already?" He lifted his head and looked around the unfamiliar room, then realising where he was, he groaned and let his head drop back on the pillow. "How'd I get here?" Bo closed his eyes. He knew he'd have to tell his family everything now.

"You collapsed at the store. Jack brought you in and then Mr Berley called us and told us everything." Luke answered, Bo could hear that Luke wasn't happy about any of this. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Bo kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to look Luke in the eyes. He didn't want to see Luke's disappointment. He couldn't even do something as simple as unloading and stacking shelves without getting into trouble. "Bo, tell us what's going on?" _Us? _Bo opened his eyes and for the first time noticed Daisy and Jesse where in the room too. __Great, now they can all know I'm so stupid that I can't even do a simple job right. __Bo ignored Luke's warning and rolled away. He groaned as he felt the pain in his back flare up. Luke got up, swiftly. "You okay?" When Bo's eyes remained shut tight, Luke called to his uncle, "Uncle Jesse, go get the doctor."

"No." Bo grunted, "I'm okay. Just give me a minute." His family watched on as their youngest tried to get his pain under control. In the end, Bo had to move back onto his side. After a couple of more breaths, Bo finally got the pain to just a dull ache. He opened his eyes and looked at the three pairs of worried eyes looking back at him. "Sorry to worry you."

Luke shook his head, "If you didn't want us to worry, you should've told us what you were doing? Since when did we keep secrets in this family?" Luke tried to keep his frustration from showing in his voice, but his worrying got the better of him.

"Just wanted to help, didn't mean to cause any trouble." Bo said quietly, not looking at anyone. He wished he could turn away but his injury made it impossible.

"Bo…"

"I'm tired." Bo announced, closing his eyes. "Y'all don't have to stay. I'm okay." Luke looked at Jesse, not knowing what to do. He's never seen Bo like this and he didn't know how to handle it. Jesse shook his head, telling him not to push his cousin. Luke reluctantly agreed but he wasn't leaving. He got up and headed out the door, gesturing for his uncle and cousin to follow.

"It's almost morning, I'm going to stay here. I want to talk to the doctor." Luke told them.

Jesse studied Luke. He wanted to determine his state of mind. Luke would do anything to help Bo and if he thought questioning him would help, than he would. "Don't push him, Luke. He's not the Bo we know. Hasn't been for a while now."

"I won't, Uncle Jesse. I'll just sit with him. If he wants to talk, he can, if he doesn't want to, I'll leave it, but I ain't leaving him here, alone." Luke told them.

"I should've known." Daisy said to herself, she had been quiet the entire time at the hospital. "I knew he was in pain."

"Daisy?" Jesse put his arm around his niece, "What do you mean, Daisy?"

"In the morning, I saw Bo chopping wood. He couldn't lift the axe over his head. I knew there was something wrong, but Bo told me that his muscles ached. I should've done something." Jesse hugged his distress niece after hearing her guilt.

"At least you noticed something, Daisy." Luke said, trying to comfort her. "You checked on him. Couldn't've known Bo was injured so badly."

"Let's go home. You can come back with some lunch for Luke." Jesse led her down the corridor, nodding to Luke to tell him he'll take care of her, which left Luke to take care of Bo.

Bo opened his eyes as soon as his family had left the room. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, he just wanted to be alone. He didn't understand why he couldn't seem to do anything right. Why did Luke always have to get him out of trouble? He thought about what he could do about this mess. "I need to make sure I still have my job." Bo pushed himself up, wincing at the pain his back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took a couple of breaths before pushing off the bed. He, gingerly, walked over to his where his shirt and jeans were, feeling as if his back was trying to send him to the floor. By the time he was done, he was sweating and could barely stand. Breathing heavily, he leaned his forehead against the wall of the room, concentrating on the coldness instead of his pain.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bo jumped at the booming voice, causing the pain to shoot straight up and down his back. He didn't even know he was falling until he felt Luke's arms supporting him around the waist. "Easy, Bo. Relax." Luke pulled Bo's right arm over his shoulder and help him back to the bed, sitting him on the edge. "What did you think you were doing?" Luke asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Bo.

Bo wrapped his right arm around his ribs and waited for the darkness on the edge of his vision to clear before he spoke. "I need to speak to Mr Berley." He answered finally answered, breathlessly.

"What for?" Luke asked, incredulously. "What is so important that it's was worth this much pain?"

Bo hesitated before answering. "Want to know if I still have a job."

"Even if you did, you ain't goin' back to it." Luke decided for him.

Finally, for the first time since he woke up, Bo looked at him, but it was in anger. "It's my job."

"A job that's making you so tired, you fell off a ladder!" Luke challenged.

Bo looked away again, "It was an accident. Not gonna happen again."

"You're exhausted, Bo! Your eyes are red, you can barely get yourself up in the morning! How long has it been? A week? You go on like this and broken ribs will be the least of your problems."

"That's my decision."

Luke shot off the chair in frustration, knocking it to the ground. "Dang it, Bo! Can't you see this ain't good for you? Geez, how can you be so st…"

"Stupid?" Bo finished for him, looking Luke in the eye. Bo's eyes held no anger, just resignation. Luke looked back at him in shock, then started shaking his head to deny it, but Bo just continued, "Yeah well, if I want to be stupid, that's my problem. It's none of your concern." Bo kept eye contact. He was sick of trying to avoid Luke now, sick of feeling like all he did was cause trouble for his family. This job was all he had to help out his family and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him.

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of his concern? Anything about Bo was his concern. Bo knows that. He knows that Luke will watch out for him. Doesn't he? "Bo…"

"I don't want to hear it, Luke." Bo didn't want Luke to tell him what he really thought of his cousin.

Luke closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. He didn't know how to talk to the man in front of him. "I wasn't…"

Bo shot off the bed, "I said I don't want to…aaaahhh!" He doubled over in pain as his body let him know that it had reached its limit for pain.

"Bo!" Luke caught Bo before he could fall for the second time in fifteen minutes. This time Luke laid Bo onto the bed. He hit the nurse's button when it looked like Bo's pain wasn't going away. The pain was so bad; Bo thought his entire body was on fire. He didn't hear Luke talking to him, or feel Luke grip at the back of his neck. When the nurse came in, she took one look at Bo and ran to get the doctor. "Doctor's on the way, Bo. Hold on."

"What happened?" The doctor asked when he came in the room. Luke got out of his way, but wouldn't stand too far from Bo.

"He stood up too fast." Luke answered him.

"Why is he changed? I haven't discharged him yet." The doctor listened to Bo's breathing. He moved his hand over Bo's back to ensure his ribs hadn't moved out of place. Bo groaned at the pressure. "Okay, Mr Duke, I know it hurts. Nurse, prepare 800mg of ibuprofen." The nurse nodded and stepped out to get the medication. "Mr Duke, I'm going to give you some pain relief, but I need you to relax." The doctor waited, but Bo was still too tense. The nurse came in and the doctor injected the medication into his vein. "Mr Duke, the medicine will take longer to relieve the pain if you don't relax."

Luke watched as Bo seemed to not even hear the doctor. "Let me try, Doctor." The doctor moved aside to allow Luke room. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through Bo's hair. "Relax, Bo. I know it hurts but it's going to be okay."

Bo didn't know what was going on, but could feel the serenity he's always felt when his Aunt Lavinia ran her fingers through his hair when he was a boy. Bo finally let his body relax. He tried to open his eyes to see if his Aunt Lavinia was back to help him. The pain coupled with the medication didn't permit him to think clearly, otherwise he would've realised there was only one person in the room who knew that trick. He gave in to the comfort of the darkness that came with the pain medication.

Luke smiled when Bo fell into a peaceful sleep. "That's it, Bo. You sleep. I'll watch over you." He jumped when the doctor spoke, forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"It's a good thing you're here." The Doctor told him. He held out his hand. "I'm Dr Rachet."

"I'm Bo's cousin, Luke Duke. How's he doing?"

"Well, all four of the ribs below his left shoulder blade are fractured. The x-rays show that they haven't moved, so as long as he takes it easy, it should heal nicely. He's very lucky that he didn't do any more damage considering it was a whole day after the accident that he came in. The muscles around the area are inflamed, so he'll need to take some anti-inflammatory medicine as well as pain medication. That's all we can do for him. The ribs will have to heal on their own. I can release him later today, once I've checked him out one more time after he wakes up. I'll give you more instructions before you take him home."

Luke nodded and shook the doctor's hand again. "Thank you, doctor." Luke breathed out in relief, glad that the injury wasn't as serious as he first thought.

"And try to keep him in that bed until then." Dr Rachet said before he left the room.

Luke pulled the white blanket over his youngest cousin, then sat down and leaned forward to place a hand over Bo's cheek. "Stubborn." He said quietly, "I was going to say, stubborn, not stupid." He wanted to tell Bo that, but Bo was like a possessed man. Luke could barely get a word in edgewise. "You're not stupid, Bo. Why would you think that?" _You tell someone enough times that he's stupid, he'll start believing it._ Jesse's words came back to haunt him. "Because I keep teasing you about it." All of this was his fault. Everyone tried to warn him about the way he spoke to Bo, but he didn't listen and the one week where Bo really needed him, Luke wasn't there; all because they lost a race. "I should've noticed there was something wrong with you in the morning. You looked terrible, but I just ignored it." Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sitting forward, he looked at Bo determinedly. "I promise I will never turn my back on you again." Because, even though he didn't know he was doing it, Luke, for the first time in his life, had turned his back on Bo.

Bo slept on, oblivious to the promise, to any of Luke's words.


	8. Time to grow up

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Later that afternoon, Bo was released from the hospital with the instructions to rest and take his pain and anti-inflammatory medication. Bo went straight to his room once they reached the farm, refusing anyone's help. As long as he walked slowly and favoured his right side, the pain was bearable. The three Dukes watched as their youngest closed his room door behind him. "How do I help him, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse looked at Luke, helplessly. "If you don't know how, I'm not sure I do." Luke knew Bo almost as well as he knew himself, if Luke couldn't help Bo, no one could. "Give him some time to recover, and then talk to him."

"I'll try to talk to him tonight." Daisy offered, "He doesn't lose his temper with me." It's true, all men in the Duke household had a soft spot for Daisy. She could get away with anything.

"You can try, Daisy. Just don't push him. He's hurtin' enough as it is." Daisy nodded that she would do as her uncle asked. "Come along, Luke, there's a lot of chores to be done."

Luke looked at the closed to door one last time before following Jesse, "Yes, Sir."

Bo got on the phone, immediately after closing the door. He needed to know if he still had a job and this will probably be the only time his family will let him be alone.

"Hello, Mr Berley?"

"_This is he."_

"Um…Mr Berley, this is Bo Duke."

"_Bo! How are you feeling?"_

"Better, Sir, thank you. Um…I was wonderin' if I…can come back to work once I'm better." Bo could hear the hesitation and knew the answer, "It's okay, Mr Berley. I understand you can't hold the job for me. Thank you anyway, for giving me a chance."

"_Bo, I'll let you know if another position comes available."_

Bo smiled at the kind words, but he knew it would never happen, "Thanks, Mr Berley. Tell Jack thank you for everything." Bo hung up the phone and carefully, he lowered himself onto his bed, grimacing as his left side hit the bed, he turned onto his side. He sighed as he lay there facing Luke's bed. He wished it was his right side that was in pain, that way he could face the wall and ignore everything and everyone. He sneered to himself. _Nothing goes my way. I can't keep a job, can't even get hurt right. _Bo knew how silly he sounded but that was the way he felt. He really thought he did the right thing by getting a job, but instead of helping out the family, he's stuck in bed. He can't even do any chores around the farm. _Useless._ Bo closed his eyes, trying to sleep so that he didn't have to think, but the problem is his mind refused to power down. He should be tired, he hasn't had more than two hours sleep a day for a week, but his situation wouldn't let him sleep.

Daisy came into the room to call him out for dinner, she smiled when she saw that he was sleeping, well, thought that he was sleeping. She jumped when Bo spoke, "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost, Luke's just setting up the table now. Why ain't you asleep?" Daisy sat down on bed and caressed Bo's cheek. "We're really worried about you, Bo. Luke especially."

Bo pushed himself up, smiling at her. "Luke doesn't need to worry. I can take care of myself."

Daisy frowned, not sure she could take that sentence at face value. "You know, we'd do anything for you, don't you?"

"Of course I do, just like I'd do anything for any of you." Bo kissed her on the cheek. "Help me up." Daisy supported him on his right side as he got himself off the bed, groaning as he did. Daisy sniffled, turning away from Bo to wipe her cheeks. "Aw, Daisy, don't cry." Bo lifted her head by the chin. "I'm okay." He wiped away the tears and pulled her into a hug, "It doesn't hurt too badly, I promise." He pulled away enough to kiss her on the forehead. "Come on, before Uncle Jesse comes in here." Bo wrapped his right arm around his abdomen and exited the room with Daisy supporting him on his left.

Luke and Jesse were already seated at the table when Bo and Daisy came into the kitchen. Luke got up, prepared to help Bo, but Jesse shook his head. Daisy pulled out the chair for Bo. "Thanks, Daisy." Bo smiled at her as he used the table as support to lower himself onto the chair. They sat their in silence. Luke was looking at Bo and Bo was looking at anything but Luke. Jesse and Daisy looked at them both, sighing, Jesse spoke up. "Let's say Grace. Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we're about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Amen."

Bo kept his head down as he ate, much like the way he's been doing since losing the race. The others watched him in concern. Bo wasn't really eating, just moving the food around on the plate. "Ain't ya hungry, Bo?"

"Huh?" Bo's head came up to look at his uncle, "um…yeah…I mean…no…I can eat." Bo finished off softly.

"You're due for your medication, but you better eat a little more before you take it." Luke advised, seeing the small signs that told him his cousin was hurting.

"Okay." Bo answered. He was back to avoiding looking at Luke, "um…I don't think I can do the chores tomorrow mornin'."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Of course you're not doing the chores tomorrow, you can barely walk without your ribs hurting." Jesse cleared his throat, telling Luke to tone it down. "I can handle the chores." He said more softly, "Anyway, I got a whole week off. I might get use to it if I don't get back to them." Luke tried to joke.

"We agreed I'd do the chores til the General's fix. I'll make up for it." Bo put another fork full in his mouth. He didn't want to eat, but if finishing his plate meant he could leave the table, he would shove it down. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Luke throw his fork onto his plate in frustration, but he still didn't stop eating.

Jesse put a hand on Luke's arm, but looked at Bo. "Bo, I think it's safe to say you've paid for your mistake that day."

"Uncle Jesse's right, Bo. You need to take it easy." Bo gave Daisy a smile. For some reason, she was the only one he could be around lately. He nodded for her benefit. "Why don't you finish up and go back to your room? I'll get an ice pack for the pain and you can take your medication."

"Thanks, Daisy." The rest of dinner was finished in silence. Luke handed Daisy Bo's medication and told her he'd wash the dishes today, so that she could take care of Bo. He wanted to be the one Bo turned to, but he'll just have to be satisfied that Bo was at least turning to someone.

Bo fell asleep on his front, not long after he took his medication and Daisy placed an ice pack on his back. Daisy removed the ice pack once Bo had fallen asleep and covered her cousin up with his blanket. She leaned over and kissed him on his temple. "Get better soon." She whispered in his ear and smiled, when the corner of Bo's lip curved up a little. Daisy wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Bo, but the content look Bo had on his face when she put the ice pack on his back stopped her. Bo hasn't been able to relax for a long time now, if he was comfortable enough around her to let his guard down, then she wasn't going to ruin the moment. Her talk with Bo could wait. She turned around when she heard the door open. Getting up she walked over to Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "He's asleep. Don't stay up too late. He's exhausted, he'll sleep through the night."

"Thanks, Daisy." Luke hugged her before she left the room. He closed the door and got out of his clothes and into his pyjama bottoms. Standing at the light switch, he turned to face his cousin, "I'll prove to you that I meant it when I said I'll always be here for you." He said, before switching off the lights.

* * *

><p>The week didn't go well for the Duke family. Bo seemed to be withdrawing into himself, keeping a distance between him and Luke and Jesse. Even Daisy couldn't get through to him sometimes. There were times when Bo would watch Luke and Jesse do the chores from the living room window. He wanted to be out there with him doing his part of the chores, but Luke and Jesse would barely let him walk out to front door without their help and Bo didn't want their help. He felt useless enough as it is. The more his uncle and cousin worried over him the more Bo would feel like a burden. It's gotten to the point that Bo barely spoke a word to them now. Daisy wanted to help him, but she was so afraid that if she pushed, she would push him away, so she just remained silent and spent time on the front porch with him every night after dinner. Some nights they would talk about her day, other nights Bo would just find comfort in her company. She didn't know that Bo didn't need her to push him for him to leave. He had been making plans to leave since Jack had called to check on him earlier in the week.<p>

"Daisy, can you drive me out to Cooter's before you go to work?" Bo asked her after his uncle left to run some errands and Luke left to pick up a part from Placid County for the General Lee.

Daisy hesitated, she didn't want to turn down her cousin, especially since she was the only one he would talk to, but Bo was still recovering from a bad fall. "I don't know, Bo. Your ribs are still healing."

Bo grinned at her, "I just want to get off the farm for a while. Cooter will keep an eye on me. I won't do anything, just sit around and watch Cooter work. Please?"

Daisy smiled at her cousin's puppy dog eyes. She could never resist them and this was the first time in weeks that she has seen a glimpse of the old Bo. "Okay, but don't over do it and tell Cooter to drive you home if you get tired." She went into his room and grabbed his medication. "Take these with you."

"You're the best, Daisy." Bo grinned.

* * *

><p>Bo waved as Daisy drove away after dropping him off and giving Cooter instructions to take care of her cousin. "I'm sorry, Daisy." Bo turned to Cooter. "So how's the General Lee, Cooter?"<p>

"Just got the part Luke's picking up and he'll be up and running by tomorrow. Thanks to the money you gave me last week." Cooter answered him.

"Did you tell Luke about that?"

"I promised I wouldn't, Bo, but he's quick, he'll figure out the part is new. Then it won't be long before he traces it to you." Cooter told him. Bo nodded, _by __then __I__'__ll __be __long __gone._

"Uncle Jesse asked me to pay Mr Rhuebottom for Maudine's feed. I'll be right back, Cooter." Bo lied; he was getting good at it now. He hated it, but it was the only way he could do what he planned. The day Jack had called the farm to ask him if he was okay, Bo's plan was set in motion. Bo remembered that Jack said he had moved here from Atlanta, which led to him to asking about anybody Jack may know that could give him a job in the big city. He didn't like city life, but it was the one place he knew that was close to his home but hard to find anyone in. To Bo's surprise and good fortune, or bad, depending on who you were, Jack's nephew worked at a garage in Atlanta. He told Bo he would talk to him and see if he could find a job for Bo in the big city. Today is the day he'll be getting the details from Jack and tonight, he'll be leaving town. All he's ever been for his family was trouble. He couldn't even keep a job for more than a week and now he was injured and couldn't even help out on the farm. Bo finally decided that the only way he could help his family was to leave the farm. This way he'll be out of the way, but he could still send home his pay. He's never been out on his own, but it was time he grew up and did something more than cause trouble for his family.

"I'll go with you, Bo." Cooter offered, not wanting his friend to leave his sight.

"Cooter, it's just Rhuebottom's and I'm just paying the man, I ain't doing any heavy lifting." Bo argued, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you can come get me."

Cooter pointed a wrench at him. "Ten minutes and then I'm comin' for ya."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it." Bo grinned and walked towards Rhuebottoms.

Bo went straight to the back of the store once he entered the store and straight out the back door. Looking around he found the man he was looking for. "Jack." He walked over to the man.

"Bo, you're lookin' better than the last time I saw ya."

"I wasn't conscious the last time you saw me." Bo told him.

Jack laughed, "Like I said, better than last time."

Bo smiled, shaking his head, "Do you have the address?"

Jack stopped laughing, "Are you sure this is what you want? From everything you've told me, your family means everything to you."

"They do." Bo said sadly, "That's why I have to do this. I can't help them if I don't leave Hazzard."

Jack handed a piece of paper to Bo. "This is where my brother lives. He'll put you up until you can find a place of your own." He handed Bo another piece of paper. "This is where my nephew works. He already spoke to his boss and he's agreed to give you a job. They're expecting you tomorrow."

Bo looked at the pieces of paper. "I really appreciate this, Jack, but can you do me one last favour?"

"Just name it."

"I need a lift out to the bus depot. Can you pick me up after your shift at Mr Berley's store tonight? The first bus arrives at five in the morning."

Jack nodded, "I'll be there."

"Thanks, Jack." Bo shook his hand. "Don't tell my family, please."

Jack nodded.


	9. Life in Atlanta

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

**One month later…**

Luke sat in Bo's bed, rereading the letter Bo had left them. He's read it a hundred times already.

_Uncle Jesse, Luke and Daisy,_

_ By the time you read this, I've already left Hazzard. I'm sorry, but I can't do what I have to do in Hazzard. You don't know how great it felt to know that I was helping out everyone by getting that job with Mr Berley. For once, I was helping and not causing trouble, but I couldn't even keep that job and none of you will let me get another one. I can't help out the family if nobody will let me. I found another job but it ain't in Hazzard and that's all I'm telling you. I'll send back whatever I can of my pay each week._

_Daisy, thank you so much for being my rock since the accident. I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but you're just as protective of me as I am of you. You wouldn't let me do this._

_Uncle Jesse, you've raised me since I was just a baby. You taught me to be responsible and to look out for family. That's what I'm doing now. Please don't come looking for me and don't ask Luke to. You won't find me. I promise you, I'll take care of myself._

_Luke, I know this would be the hardest on you, but you don't need to worry about me anymore and that's a good thing, right? All my life, you've looked out for me, protected me, so much that I've come to rely on you too much. You don't need to anymore. You're right. I need to learn to take care of myself._

_I hope y'all can forgive me for leaving._

_ I love you all,_

_ Bo_

It was the last parts that caused the most pain, the things he wrote and didn't write. He had asked Jesse to not look for him or not ask Luke to look for him, but he didn't ask Luke that. It was as if Bo didn't expect him to come looking. Why would he think that? Why would Bo think that Luke would not go to hell to find him? _You__'__re __right, __I __need __to __learn __to __take __care __of __myself._ Bo didn't think he could rely on Luke anymore. Luke folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. This all started with that stupid turbocharger. If Luke hadn't lost his temper over a stupid turbocharger, Bo wouldn't have felt the need to go find a job to help pay for the repairs. Cooter had told Luke about the money after Bo had left. Bo had given his entire pay to Cooter. "I promised you that I would never turn my back on you again, I sure as hell ain't going to break it." Luke got off the bed. He would search every county and city in the country to find Bo, but he needed to be smart about it. Bo didn't take a car with him, which meant someone had to have helped him. Luke just needed to find out who.

**Atlanta – Gary's garage.**

Bo's been working here for a month now and all was going well, but he missed his family. The first week was the hardest because Jason's, Jack's brother's, family reminded him of his family and how much he missed Jesse's cooking and Daisy's hugs and Luke's teasing, but by the end of the week, Bo found a studio apartment that was renting at $100 a week. Living on his own made it easier. Once a week, he would have dinner at Jason's place, because Jason's wife insisted Bo get some real food in his stomach once in a while.

Today is Thursday. Pay day. Every Thursday, Bo and Jason's son, Marcus, who was a year younger than Bo, got paid just before lunch. Bo would use his lunch break to go to the post office and $50 to his family. $100 went to his studio apartment, leaving $20 for Bo. It was more than enough for Bo. On Bo's day off, he would borrow a car from the garage and head up to Stone Mountain. The peace and quiet there allowed him to get away from the busy city for a day. His ribs were still a little sore, but he didn't need his pain medication to keep it under control any more and as long as he didn't do too much heavy lifting, he'll was fine and the fresh air in this mountain always made him feel better. "I wish you were here, Luke. You would love it." The lake he was over looking was serene. He liked this spot. It was high above the lake and overlooked the surrounding trees. He still missed his family fiercely; he missed the General and running Rosco into the creek. Bo missed everything about Hazzard County. The only thing that was keeping him from heading back was that he knew his money had to be helping his family. Here he could keep out of trouble. No Boss Hogg, no Rosco, no General Lee. As long as he kept to these three places; his apartment, the garage and Stone Mountain, he wouldn't get into any trouble.

Everything was going well until that day. A customer came into the garage to pick up his car. Bo recognised him to be the man who gave Marcus a hard time a couple of days ago. Marcus had told the man that his car required a new radiator, distributor and carburettor. Bo didn't even know how this man got the car in such a shape in the first place. "Don't you try to rip me off kid!" He had said, "I know cars and I know it only needs a new radiator." Bo was under another car at the time and pulled himself out.

"What's going on, Marcus?"

"This…gentleman…" Marcus didn't want to call him what he really thought of him, "got his car towed in. Says it only needs a radiator, but the carburettor's gone and the distributors not far behind."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it, Sir?" Bo asked, smiling.

"I don't care who takes a look at it. I want it fixed by Thursday or you pay me for a new car." The bold, big man growls. He had a goatee and wore a big black jacket. His friend was dressed in much the same way. They were obviously dressed to intimidate.

"That's not our policy, Sir." Bo said, no longer smiling.

The man grabbed Bo by the front of his shirt, "You make it your policy." He shoved Bo back and walked out with his friend. Bo winced at the dull ache in his ribs.

"You okay, Bo?" Marcus asked him, worried that the man had reinjured Bo's ribs.

"I'm fine, Marcus." Bo stretched his side a little until the ache went away.

"What do we do about this car?" Marcus asked of the green piece of junk.

"Do what the man says. Change the radiator and charge him. It'll run, just not for long." Bo said, "Run it by Gary tomorrow." Marcus nodded.

Bo wiped his hand on a cloth to greet the man. Marcus looked at the man nervously. "Hey Marcus, why don't you help out the customer that just came in? I'll talk to these gentlemen."

Marcus nodded and ran outside. Bo had told him earlier that he would handle that man, but he was still nervous. He talked to the lady who had brought in her jeep, but keep an ear out on the conversation going on inside the garage.

"We did what you asked. We changed the radiator, that'll be $98.00." Bo told them. He turned the ignition in the car and the engine roared to life.

The man grinned, and threw his hand back to tap his friend on the shoulder, "What did I tell you, Pee Wee, I knew these boys were tryin' to rip us off. Pay the man and let's go."

"Sure thing, Big Mike." Pee Wee answered. Bo didn't know where the man got he name from, he was a giant.

Bo took the keys out and handed Pee Wee a report. "Just sign here and you can leave." Bo told him. Pee Wee signed the receipt. Bo tore off a copy for him and took the cash. "Thank you for your business, Mr Pee Wee." The big man growled at Bo and snatched the key from him.

Marcus let out a breath in relief when the car disappeared around the corner. "Man, I can't believe he signed it."

"He ain't real smart. Didn't even read the paper." Bo had made sure they were covered. The receipt had on there that they were advised to change their distributor and carburettor but ignored it. Bo slapped Marcus on the shoulder, "Let's get back to work." Tomorrow was his day off and he was glad that was over with. What he didn't know was those two idiots were planning to race that car today and would lose.

* * *

><p>Luke sat on the hood of the General Lee, looking over at the post office. Tomorrow, at this time, mail will come for the Dukes. $50 will be in an envelope with Bo's writing on the front and no return address. There will be only one note in the envelope. <em>I <em>_love __you __all, __take __care._L uke thought hard about anything that would give him a clue about Bo's whereabouts. "Cooter? Are you sure Bo didn't mention anything to you?"

Cooter rolled his eyes. He's answered this question everyday for the last month. "Luke, I told you. Bo didn't mention anything. I would've told you by now just to get you off my back if I knew."

"He came here the day before he left, he must've said or done something out of the ordinary."

"I told you. He went to pay Mr Rhuebottom for feed for Maudine. That's it."

"Yeah, you told me that." Luke thought about it, "Wait a sec…Dang it, why didn't I think of asking Uncle Jesse sooner." Luke jumped off the General and got onto the CB. "This is Lost Sheep calling Shepherd, you gotcha ears on? Come back."

_This is Shepherd. What is it Lost Sheep?_

"Do you remember giving Bo money to pay Mr Rhuebottom the day before he left."

_Heck, Luke, you know how mad I was when Bo got back that day. Of course I didn't._

"That's what I thought, Uncle Jesse. I'm gone." Luke cut the transmission. "Cooter, I'm going over to Mr Rhuebottom's." Luke didn't wait for an answer. Cooter scratched his head. What was it with Rhuebottom's and the Duke?

"If you disappear tonight, I'm gonna go see what that Rhuebottom is selling." Cooter mumbled at Luke's back.

Luke looked around the store, trying to work out why Bo came in here that day. "Hey Jack! Truck's here, let's get to work." Luke frowned, for some reason that name rang a bell. He headed to the back of the store and saw two men unloading a truck. "Jack?"

A man about forty-five or so, with a beard and tanned skin, looked at Luke. "That'll be me."

"My name's Luke Duke." Luke knew immediately that this was the man he was looking for. This man recognised his name. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question.

"Bo's smart and protective cousin." Jack answered, "George, I'll be right back." He called to his colleague. "Let's go for a walk." Jack and Luke started walking along the driveway behind the store. "I thought you'd figure it out earlier, the way Bo spoke about you, you're about the smartest guy in Hazzard."

"You know where Bo is?"

"I told Bo I wouldn't tell you and I'm a man of my word." Jack said sternly, and then smiled, "But you're a smart man. I don't think it'll take much information for you to work things out." Luke frowned, wishing this man would just spit it out. Jack held out his hand and Luke took it, confused, "My name's Jack Hemmingway. I moved here from Atlanta a couple of years ago, but I still have me a brother there, his name's Jason." Jack watched as it dawned on Luke what Jack was doing. "Bo's right. You're quick."

"Thanks, Jack." Luke ran off as quick as he could to the telegraph office. "Mabel, I need you to put me through to a Jason Hemmingway in Atlanta."

"Luke Duke, what's gotten…"

"Please, Mabel, it's important."

"This have something to do with that cousin of yours?" Mabel asked him. She may be a relative of Boss Hogg but she had a soft spot of the Duke boys. Luke nodded, "Okay." She picked up her phone, "Put me through to Jason Hemmingway in Atlanta, please." She waited, "Mr Hemmingway? I have a call for you." She handed Luke the phone. Luke smiled, still puffing from the run.

"Mr Jason Hemmingway? My name is Luke Duke." Luke sighed in relief, "Bo's been staying with you. What was that? He's working at Gary's garage. Thank you so much, Sir." Luke handed the phone back to Mabel and reached over and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. "You're the best, Mabel and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Luke's found him and he wasn't letting Bo get away, he was bringing him home. He looked at his watch. It was too late now. He didn't want to risk Bo running away from him in the dark. He'll wait for tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>That night in Atlanta, Bo and Marcus closed up. "I'll see you on Saturday, Bo." Marcus called out as he drove off. Bo's studio apartment was only a block away and he enjoyed the walk in the night air. He turned onto the street where the apartment building was. His place was small, with only a small bathroom, but it was all he could afford and all he needed. Bo opened the door to the apartment building, then frowned when he sensed someone was watching him. He turned around and looked up and down the street but saw no one. Bo entered the building and climbed up the flights of steps to the third floor. He stuck the key in and turned the handle. Suddenly he was shoved into his apartment from behind. Bo got his feet from under him and turned around. Two men with ski masks on were standing at his door. One of them was holding a baseball bat. Bo put his palms out, "Take whatever you want." These men were big, there was no way Bo could fight off, not without Luke at his side.<p>

"You're going to regret messing with my car." That was all Bo would remember.


	10. Finding Bo

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

The next morning…

Luke threw his duffle bag into the General Lee. He wasn't planning on staying in Atlanta long, but if he had to, he would. He'll stay there until Bo came home with him. "You bring our lost sheep home, Luke." Jesse ordered as he hugged his boy. "You bring him home."

"I will, Uncle Jesse. I promise." Luke said. He reached over and hugged Daisy, "When he gets home, we'll both tie him to the bed until he understands that this is home and he ain't going nowhere." Daisy sobbed as she nodded into Luke's shoulder. This was the only chance they'll get to bring Bo home. Daisy had taken Bo's leaving hard. At times she would blame herself for not putting more effort into talking to Bo, at other times, she would tell her uncle and cousin that she hated Bo and then start crying because she didn't mean it. Luke and Jesse were at their wits end trying to console Daisy and keeping themselves from driving each other crazy. It all ends today. Luke will bring his cousin home.

Luke made good time. He got to Atlanta before lunch and finding Gary's garage was not hard. Apparently, it's been the busiest garage for the last month. Luke smiled, Bo must be doing a pretty good job. He parked the General, not too far from the garage, but not close enough for Bo to spot.

Luke walked up to the young mechanic who was under the hood of a car. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Bo Duke."

The man looked up from the engine and poked his head out. He looked to be about Bo's age. He studied Luke for a while. For some reason he looked familiar. "I've seen you before. You say you're looking for Bo?"

"That's right." Luke's heart was beating fast now, he was so close to Bo.

The young mechanic started clicking he's fingers, "You're Luke Duke, Bo's cousin."

"That's right. How'd you know?" Luke asked curiously.

"Bo showed me a picture of his family. He talks about you a lot. Says you're a better mechanic than he is. I found that hard to believe 'cause Bo's really good."

"Yeah, he is." Luke said sadly, the comment bringing back the guilt built up over the weeks since the racing accident. "He's the better driver though."

Marcus laughed, "yeah, that's what he says too."

"Where is he?" Luke liked this man already; his childish grin reminded him of his cousin.

"It's his day off today…come to think of it, he usually gets here in the morning to borrow a car and head off to Stone Mountain. He hasn't come in yet."

Luke frowned, a bad feeling suddenly settling in the pit of his stomach. "Any chance he came in before you got here?"

Marcus shook his head, "He usually takes that jeep because it handles the mountain roads better." Luke looked at the black jeep sitting outside the garage.

"Can you tell me where he's staying?"

"Yeah, 32 Portman Rd, apartment 322. It's just a block away. Drive down here," Marcus pointed to the left "and turn right on the next road. It's the red building."

"Thanks, Marcus." Marcus watched Luke disappear. A minute later he could hear a roaring of an engine and walked out to see what it was. A bright orange car with a zero one on the side and a confederate flag on the roof, roared pass.

Marcus grinned, "The General Lee. Wow!"

Luke ran up the flight of the steps to the third floor. He walked down the corridor, looking at the numbers on the door, "16, 18, 20…" He came to the door, "22." Luke took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The door creaked open. Luke's facial expression hardened. Something was wrong. Cautiously, Luke pushed the door open. The sight he saw drained the colour from his face. "Bo!" Bo was lying there in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back, his ankles taped together and duct tape over his mouth. "Bo!" The carpet was soaked in blood. Luke took out his pocket knife and cut the bonds, then pulled off the tape. Gently, he rolled his unconscious cousin onto his back. There was a knife wound in the side of his abdomen. He put two shaky fingers on Bo's neck and waited for the precious beat. Luke closed his eyes in relief when he found one. He looked around the room and saw the phone. "I need an ambulance at 32 Portman Rd, apartment 322. My cousin's been stabbed and he's lost a lot of blood." Luke dropped the phone and went back to Bo. He pulled open Bo's shirt and saw that the knife wound had stopped bleeding. "Bo." Luke tapped his face, "Bo, wake up." Bo's skin was cold. Luke took off his jacket and laid it over Bo. "Come on, Bo. You have to be okay, I've looked for you for a month. You are not leaving now." Bo still didn't respond. Luke started checking for other injuries. He ran his hands over Bo's right leg and then started up his leg. He jumped when Bo groan as his hands ran over Bo's knee. "Bo?" Luke left his leg alone, knowing it was broken. "Bo."

Bo opened his eyes. There was a blurry figure hovering above him. "Who…" He closed his eyes again when pain shot through his head.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't talk. The ambulance will be here soon." Luke smoothed Bo's hair away from his face. He turned Bo's head to the right when he noticed something on his neck. Dried blood.

"Head…hurts."

"Yeah…probably because you got hit over the head." Luke said, the blood had run down his neck from a gash behind his temple.

"Base…..ball." Bo groaned.

"What?"

"Bat."

"Son of a…" Luke stopped himself from saying it.

"Luke?" Bo's vision finally cleared. "What are you…" Bo groaned again. He was hurting everywhere.

"I came looking for you, Bo. What the heck did you think would happen when you ran off?"

"Told Uncle…Jesse don't…" His body took that moment to make itself known to Bo. He wasn't sure there was a part of him that wasn't in pain. Luke eased him up and sat behind him, hugging his cousin to his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay…we'll talk about this when you're better." Luke whispered in his ear. "You'll be okay." Bo was so tense against Luke. Luke's arms tightened around his cousin. "Help's on the way."

"I was hoping…you would come." Bo managed to get out before passing out again. Luke felt Bo's weight get heavier and knew his cousin was unconscious again. _You __hoped __I __would __come, __you __didn__'__t __know __I __would __come, _Luke thought sadly to himself. Before all this happened, Bo would've believed in Luke more. He would've told Luke that he _knew _he would come, because before all this mess, Bo's faith in Luke never wavered.

"I will always be here for you, Bo. I wish you still believed in that." Luke whispered. The paramedics walked through the door then. Luke looked up, "He's got a knife wound on his side and his left leg is broken. His ribs might be broken too and he's got hit in the head by a baseball bat." Luke ran off all the injuries he knew about. He was surprised that the police was with them, but the knife wound must've sounded off alarms. Luke spoke to the police officer as the paramedics tended to Bo. He didn't take his eyes off Bo when he answered the questions. Luke couldn't tell them much, so they let him leave with Bo. Luke held Bo's hand all the way down until they got to the ambulance. He wanted to go with Bo in the ambulance but he couldn't leave the General here. "Which hospital are you taking him to?" He planned to follow, but the ambulance will be going through lights.

"Emory University Hospital." The paramedic answered.

* * *

><p>Luke waited for the doctor to come out and tell him Bo was okay. Sitting in the waiting room, Luke knew he should be calling his uncle and Daisy right now, but he didn't know what to tell them. He needed some good news before he called them. This was not the way he pictured his reunion with Bo. The waiting for news of a family member in the hospital was the worse moments. The worse scenarios tended to go through your head and then thoughts about what could've been done to prevent all this. In Luke's case, it always came down to the way he handled losing the race in Hazzard. A stupid race was all it took to lead to this. "Family of Beauregard Duke." The doctors voice pierced through Luke's thoughts.<p>

Luke jumped off his seat. "That's me! I'm his cousin."

"I'm Doctor James Radford." Luke shook the doctor's hand, "Your cousin is very lucky. The knife would was deep, but it didn't hit anything vital. He's got a concussion and his kneecap is fractured. It's a clean fracture but I'll have to wait until he wakes up and get him to perform a test before I can determine what needs to be done. He has about four broken ribs in the back and two in the front."

Luke nodded, "The four in the back is from an injury about a month ago."

"Well, he won't be needing surgery for them. He also has a concussion. The paramedics told me that it was caused by a baseball bat?" Luke nodded. "Well, he must've been able to move just in time so that it couldn't cause that much damage, because a direct hit to the temple like that could've caused a lot of problems." Luke fumed when he heard this; it told him that the man or men who did this had intended to do a lot more damage. They probably thought Bo would bleed to death. "He'll need to take it easy for a while. Overall, he's doing well. He'll be extremely sore when he wakes up but we'll have medication for him to keep it under control." The doctor finished off his report.

"We live in Hazzard County. When do you think I'll be able to take him home?"

"I won't know that until Bo wakes up and I can do a few more tests."

Luke nodded, understanding that it was the doctor's responsibility to keep his patient's well being at the top of the list. "Thanks, Doc. Which room is he in?"

"Room 105." Luke shook the doctor's hand again and headed off, anxious to see his cousin. He was shocked when he entered the room and saw that Bo was already waking up. Luke could tell that he was disoriented.

Bo opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. He was on his back, slightly inclined. Turning his head, he frowned at the tube going into his left wrist. Bo reached over to pull the offending object out when a hand grabbed his arm and gently lowered it back down onto the bed. "You don't want to do that." Bo frowned at the hand. The voice sounded familiar, but his brain was so foggy, he couldn't seem to place it. He looked up at the face that belonged to the same body as that hand.

"Luke?"

Luke smiled at him. "Yeah." He sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up Bo's hand. It's not often he shows his affections so openly when Bo's conscious, but today was different. "How are you feeling?" He decided to start with the simple questions.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked instead of answering the question, still frowning at his hand in Luke's.

Luke sighed, "Why do you keep asking that?" Bo looked away and shrugged, then winced at the pain the small movement made. "Bo, why are you finding it so hard to believe that I came for you?" So much for the easy questions. "I always come for you when you're in trouble."

"I'm tired, Luke." He tried to pull his hand away but Luke gripped it even tighter. He was going to fix up this mess right now. "Luke…"

"No. I let you use that excuse in Hazzard and look where that led us." Luke shook his head, "You tell me what the heck is going on or we'll stay up for the rest of the day and the whole night, if that's what it takes." Bo remained quiet. "Bo, I miss the days when I knew what was going on with you. I miss the days you tell me you know I'll always catch you when you fall." He didn't expect the angry glare he got from Bo, before it turned to resignation. Luke was confused, "Please, Bo, talk to me."

Bo closed his eyes. He wished Luke would just go back to Hazzard County and leave him alone, but he knew his cousin well enough to know Luke would never leave unless he got his answer. "Maybe I shouldn't be there to catch him every time he falls." Bo whispered. He could tell Luke knew what he was talking about when Luke's grip on Bo's hand loosened. Bo took the opportunity to take his hand back. It automatically went to his side, where the knife wound was. The pain medication was wearing off. "You got your answer, you can go now." Bo turned his head and closed his eyes.

Luke stood up, numb from what Bo just told him, "I'll tell the nurse you're awake." It took every ounce of energy he had to walk out of that room. Once the door closed Luke slid to the ground. "This is my fault. All because of that stupid race. I let him down." He didn't know Bo was listening that day, but he was so angry at the time, he didn't know if he would've even cared if he did know. "Sir, are you okay?" How did he let his anger get to the point to cause all this? "Sir?" Bo, could've died. "Sir?" Luke looked up when a voice finally penetrated his self-reprimanding.

"Sir, are you okay?" A young pretty nurse was standing over him. "Are you okay?"

Luke stood up, turning his head and wiping his eyes in embarrassment. "Um…yeah, I'm fine. My cousin's pain medication's wearing off." He told her. "Can you help him?"

The nurse smiled and nodded, "Of course I can." She left Luke to get check Bo's charts and prepare the medication.

* * *

><p>Bo wanted to go back to sleep, but the pain in his back and side was getting worse, keeping him from resting properly. Suddenly, he wished that Luke would come back. Luke always knew how to make his pain go away, but he knew Luke wouldn't be back, not after what Bo said. Luke wants him to be able to take care of himself, and now that he knew Bo knew that is what he wants, he doesn't need to be here anymore. He didn't understand that Luke wanted to be here.<p>

The door opened and a young nurse came in. "I'm Jessica. Your cousin told me you're in pain. I've checked and you're due for your medication." Jessica checked the IV line before taking a syringe from her tray and injecting it straight into his IV line. "You should be feeling better soon." Jessica smiled at him, but Bo didn't notice. He was still confused about what the nurse had told him. Luke asked her to relieve his pain. Luke was still here and as much as he'd been wishing Luke would go back to Hazzard, it gave him a sense of comfort. Luke was still looking out for him, even after everything that's happened. Bo's eyes grew heavier as the medicine took affect. The nurse waited to ensure Bo was comfortable, before leaving the room. His eyes followed her to the door. Luke's voice broke through the fuzziness of the medication "How is he?" Bo smiled at the concern in Luke's voice before giving in to sleep.

Luke waited for the nurse to come back out. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping now." The nurse was about to go back to her post when she remembered something, "A Detective Bradley came in earlier to ask Mr Duke some questions about his attack. Dr Radford told him that he wasn't ready for questioning yet."

Luke nodded, "Thanks." He wanted some answers as well. There wasn't much he could do for Bo right now but he could at least find the jackasses that did this. However, there was one thing he had to do before heading over to Gary's garage to talk to Marcus. Luke found a payphone and made the call he's been avoiding.

* * *

><p>Jesse was outside feeding Maudine when the phone rang in the house. He dropped everything and ran into the house. "Luke! That better be you!" Jesse picked up the phone, "Duke residence!"<p>

* * *

><p>Luke chuckled at the grumpy greeting, "It's Luke. I found Bo."<p>

_"How is he? What took you so long to call? When are you coming home?"_

"One question at a time, Uncle Jesse." Luke hesitated, "Uncle Jesse, it ain't good news. You should sit down."

* * *

><p>"Just spit it out, Luke!" Jesse dreaded what he was about to be told but he's been through a lot in his life and he'll be going through more in the years to come.<p>

_"Bo was attacked in the apartment he's renting. I found him this morning."_

Jesse went silent at the news. He's youngest was alone in a big city and had been attacked. "How is he?" when he finally found his voice again.

_"The doctor said he'll recover, but we'll know more when the doctor performs more tests."_ Luke answered, _"Listen, Uncle Jesse. I got something to do; I'll call you again later this afternoon, okay?"_

"You make sure you do or I'll drive up there and give you a what for, you understand me?" Jesse demanded, too worried about his boys to calm down.

_"I will, Uncle Jesse. Take care."_

"Luke, look after Bo."

_"I will."_

"And Luke?"

* * *

><p>Luke chuckled at his uncle's incessant nagging, "Yes, Uncle Jesse?"<p>

_"Look after yourself."_

"Yes, Sir." Luke answered, suddenly getting choked up. "Bye." He hung up the phone before his uncle could notice anything wrong. "I'll take care of Bo and I'll take care of those jackasses who did this to him!" He left the hospital on a mission.


	11. Finally Talking

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

**Gary's garage:**

Marcus looked out from under the hood when he heard a car drive up to the garage. His eyes lit up when he saw it was the General Lee. "Luke! Did you find Bo?" Marcus asked as he walked around the General, matching all the details with Bo's description of the car.

"Yeah, I did. He's in the hospital now."

Marcus's attention turned straight to Luke. "Hospital! What happened?"

"Someone ambushed him in his apartment. It looked like it happened yesterday night." Luke told him. "Do you know of anyone who would do something like that to Bo?"

Marcus shook his head, "Bo's been great here. Most of our customers ask for him," He laughed, "Well, most of the lady customers. Tell you the truth, I didn't know there were that many ladies who owned a car." Luke smiled at that. "The customers like him because he's quick to work out the problem. Most of the time he can fix it on the spot." Marcus frowned, "I don't know of any…how did I forget?"

Luke grabbed Marcus by the arm. "Forget what?" Marcus told him what happened with the two big men who came in to get their car fixed.

"They refused to pay for the work, so Bo only fixed what they told us to. Do you think they worked out what happened?"

Luke nodded, "Probably. Do you know who they are?"

Marcus shook his head, "but I have the invoice they signed." Marcus went into the office. He came back out with a piece of paper. "Here it is, but I don't think it'll help much."

Luke took a look at it. "It's got the registration details and the make and model. It's a race car." He thought about it, "Marcus, has there been any races around here?"

"No, well not legal ones," Marcus said sheepishly, "I've heard from some of the younger customers that races are arranged every week on a Thursday up near the mountains. They like to race on the dirt roads and police don't go up there."

Luke smiled, "Racing in the mountains. Do you think you can get the information for the next race from your customers?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want those men to learn what a real race car is and I want to teach these two men a lesson. No one attacks my cousin and gets away with it." Marcus looked at Luke in admiration.

"Wow!"

Luke looked at Marcus with amusement. "What?"

"Everything Bo said about you is true. You really are smart. Bo told me that you could work out what Boss Hogg was up to before even Boss did! He also told me you used to always watch his back. Every time he was in trouble, you were always there to get him out, like when he lost his memory and Boss Hogg tricked him into running moonshine, you got there in time to stop him. Bo told me all about your adventures!" Marcus frowned when Luke gave a sad smile. "What's wrong? You worried about Bo. I haven't known him for long but I know he's tough. He'll get through this, easy!"

Luke smiled. Marcus's optimistic personality reminded him so much of Bo. The Bo before all this happened. Why did it feel like so long ago that he heard Bo laugh or see Bo smile. "I'm sure he will. He's a Duke…"

"He has twelve lives at least!" Marcus finished, laughing, "Bo told me you liked to say that."

Luke had to laugh. "What hasn't Bo told you?"

Marcus shrugged, "I don't know why he came to live here when he loves y'all so much. He doesn't talk about that, just all the fun he had in Hazzard."

"That's my fault." Luke said softly, "But I plan to bring him home. I need to get back to the hospital. You can call me there once you learn anything about the races."

"Will do, Luke!"

* * *

><p>Luke returned to the hospital, but he wasn't allowed to enter his room. There was a police officer outside his room. "What's going on?"<p>

"We have a detective questioning Mr Beauregard Duke about what happened to him." The officer answered him.

"Bo's not up to answering questions. He didn't wake up that long ago. How long has he been in there?"

"About half an hour." The officer answered.

"Half an hour!" Luke cried, "Get him out of there now or I'll throw him out myself!"

"We need to catch the person or people who did this, Sir." The officer stood his ground, doing his job as he was ordered.

Luke glared at the man, "Get out of my way." When the officer didn't move he grabbed him by his uniform, "I said, get out of my way!"

"What's going on here?" Luke recognised him as Bo's doctor. "Officer?"

"We're here to question the victim about his attacker." The officer told him.

"Who authorised that? I'm his doctor and I know I didn't authorise it. The patient needs his rest. You want to question him, you wait until I clear him. He's a victim, not a criminal." The doctor tried to open the door but the officer stopped him. Dr Radford folded his arms, "This is my hospital, not the police station. Here, I have authority, not you or your colleagues. Move!" The officer knew when he was beat. He moved out of the way, allowing Dr Radford and Luke to enter.

"You sound like you don't want me to find your attackers! All you can give me is that they are big guys! Do you know how many big guys there are in Atlanta? That's nothing to go by!" Luke wanted to kill the man. He was tall and fat. Obviously not enough work here in Atlanta if a detective managed to get that fat. Luke took one look at Bo and knew he's had it. He's colour was grey, his curls were wet from sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"I don't know anything else." He said weakly. "They were wearing ski masks."

"Detective, if you don't leave this room right now, I'll have hospital security throw you out. I did not authorise any questioning. You were told you will get a call when the patient is ready. What part of that did you not understand?" Dr Radford went over to Bo and checked his breathing. He pulled an oxygen mask from the wall and extended it over Bo's face. "Just breathe normally, Mr Duke." He instructed softly, "How's the pain? 1 being no pain, 10 being extremely bad." Bo put up 8 fingers. The doctor nodded, "I'll be right back." He turned to see that the detective was still there. "Are you hard of hearing, Detective?"

Luke wanted to throw this man out himself, but this wasn't Hazzard. Man-handling a state authority would get him in jail for a long time. Instead, he turned his focus on his cousin. Sitting on the bed, he put a hand on Bo's arm. "Sorry, I wasn't here. I wouldn't've let him near you if I was." It felt as if he's been failing Bo at every turn. Luke could hear the detective still in the room, closing his eyes, he tried to keep himself from throwing himself at the man. Bo gripped his hand, looking at him with concern. Luke smiled and pats his hand, "I won't do anything stupid. Doctor?" Luke turned to the man, who was still arguing with the detective, "Do I have the right to make a complaint to the State's head of police force about how one of their detectives are using their position to cause trouble and hinder my cousin's recovery?"

"You have every right, Sir. I'll be happy to be a witness." Dr Radford answered. The detective sent Luke an angry glare before leaving the room. "Well thank goodness for that." He left the room to get what he needed for Bo.

"See? Nothing stupid." Luke smiled at his cousin. Bo nodded and closed his eyes tight, the pain getting worse. "Relax, Bo. Doc's gonna come back with something to help with the pain." Luke pushed Bo's hair back. Bo was in too much pain and too exhausted to turn away from his cousin. He didn't want the comfort the gesture always gave him, not when he's trying to keep himself at a distance, but he couldn't help relax. "That's it. I'll stay here the rest of the day and night. I won't leave you alone." The doctor came back in with something for the pain and injected it into Bo's IV line.

"That should take effect soon and don't worry about the police coming back. I've told security downstairs to make sure to call me if they come again. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you, Doctor. Having the Hazzard Sheriff department on our backs is bad enough, I don't need the Atlanta police department after us as well." Luke muttered.

The doctor turned to leave, "I don't want to know."

Luke watched over his cousin as he slept, determined to be here when Bo wakes up. "How is it that I'm always sitting here and you're in the bed?" He shook his head and sat on the seat next to Bo's bed. The adrenaline from the day seemed to be running out and he was finding it hard to stay awake. Luke folded his arms under his head and fell asleep next to his cousin.

Bo woke up a couple of hours later and noticed he no longer had an oxygen mask on. A nurse must have come in to remove his oxygen mask. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him and smiled at the sight, then caught himself. He was already groggy from all the pain medication that's been pumped into him, but Luke's behaviour since he woke up in the hospital would confuse him at the best of times. He didn't get it; he thought this was what Luke wanted, for Bo to grow up and look after himself and now that he's gone out on his own, Luke comes running after him. Bo lifted his hand, but only let it hover over Luke's head. "I missed you, Luke." Bo pulled his hand back when Luke stirred, as if he touched a snake. He turned his head away from Luke and closed his eyes, hoping Luke would think he was still asleep.

Luke opened his eyes. He sensed something over his head, placing a hand where Bo's hand floated over. Frowning, he turned his eyes to Bo, and then smiled. "I know you're not asleep Bo. We've slept in the same room for about two decades. You really think I can't tell if you're faking it or not?" Bo let out a breath and opened his eyes, turning his head towards his cousin. "Good, now that you're awake we can talk."

Bo closed his eyes in exasperation. "There was a reason why I was faking sleep."

"I know, but this had been going on for too long. Uncle Jesse is going to drive up here and nail us to the barn until we talk it out."

Bo stifled a laugh, not wanting the pain to flare up. His smile faded, "How are he and Daisy?"

"Worried about you." Luke answered him straight.

Bo looked away from those piercing eyes. "I sent back my pay every week. Y'all should've known I was fine."

"Yeah, and if I didn't come up here, who'll find you?"

Bo turned back to him. Luke flinched at the hurt and anger he saw in his eyes. "What do you want me to say? Yeah, I'm stupid, I don't think about what I do, if you weren't around I'd be dead long ago! Is that it?" Bo was getting angrier as he spoke, "I've never admitted to being smart. I know you're always getting me out of trouble. I don't like causing trouble for the family. Why the heck do you think I'm here? I'm trying to stay out of trouble. I don't even dare to do anything outside of the garage aside from heading out to the mountains because that's the only place that reminds me of Hazzard! What else do you want from me!"

Luke waited patiently for Bo to release his anger and frustration, the emotions that had built up over the months. The problem was, Luke knew he wasn't angry at him but at Bo himself. He was angry at himself for getting into trouble again, and needing his cousin to save him. "I'm sorry I broke my promise." Luke said softly.

Bo shook his head, confused. This was not the response he was expecting. "What are talking about?"

"I told Uncle Jesse and Daisy that maybe I should let you fall. I didn't know you were listening at the time, but I shouldn't've said it anyway. I promised Aunt Lavinia that I would watch your back. I promised you that I would always be there for you. I broke that promise the moment I said those words. I'm sorry." Luke looked down at his hands, "I've never broken a promise to you before."

Bo's anger left him. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't mean to make Luke feel guilty about everything. He thought he was doing what everyone wanted. "You never broke your promise. I kept everything from you. You can't help me if I keep running."

Hope suddenly enveloped Luke. Bo was finally talking to him, but it still didn't excuse everything he's done and not done over the months. Luke got up and sat on the end of the bed so that Bo could look him in the eyes when he said this. "I'm sorry I keep telling you you're stupid. You're not, you may be impulsive but you're far from stupid. It was only supposed to be teasing, I didn't think you'd start believing it." He gave Bo time to let that sink in before he continued with his apology. "You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for that."

Bo didn't know what to say. He's never seen his cousin so open and vulnerable like this. "I just didn't want to keep disappointing you and Uncle Jesse. I wasn't angry with any of you."

"Aw, Bo." He pulled Bo into his arms as gently as he could. "You could never disappoint us." Slowly, Bo wrapped his arms around Luke. It was weak at first, but now that the floodgates were open, Bo's hold tightened. "God, we missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Bo choked.

Luke pulled back and wiped at his eyes, laughing to cover up his embarrassment over crying. Bo, on the other hand, didn't care. Luke may not be able to stand a grown man crying, but Bo never did care what other people thought of him, just what his family thought. Luke pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm going to burn this now." Bo frowned at the paper and took it. He smiled sadly at the letter he had written to his family. "I get another letter like that again and I'll make you eat it."

Bo laughed, then yawn, the talk was starting to take a toll on him. He fingered the creases on the letter, "How many times did you read this?" He asked. It looked like a ten year old piece of paper, not a month.

"Every night, then every morning and every other time I wasn't looking for you." Luke answered, "It was the closest I could be to you." Bo nodded, he understood because Luke's letters from Vietnam was Bo connection to his cousin at the time. There were so many nights where Bo would fall asleep with one of Luke's letters in his hand. "Enough about that." He took the letter from Bo and shoved it back in his pocket, "That's all in the past now. Sleep, I want to talk to you about those thugs who ambushed you at your apartment when you're more awake."

Bo sighed, "I already told…"

"I know, you didn't see their faces. Just sleep, Bo. I want to run some information by you when you're awake."

Bo smiled, tiredly. Of course Luke already found a clue. Luke would make a great detective if he wasn't always on the wrong side of the law in Hazzard County. Bo felt his eyelids getting heavier. He could feel the tension in his shoulders caused by the stress of everything, lift. Bo could relax now and Luke will watch over him and keep him safe, just like he always did.

Luke took the free time he had while Bo slept to make a couple of calls. The first was to his family. Luke smiled when the phone only rang once before it was answered. "Uncle Jesse, it's Luke."

"_How is he, Luke?"_

"He's doing well. We talked, everything's good now."

"_Good. When are you comin' home?"_

"Listen, Uncle Jesse. Bo won't be ready to leave for a few days and I need to stay for another week. I have a lead on the guys who ambushed Bo. I want to get them before we leave here." The line went silent. Luke knew his uncle was worried about them getting into more trouble. "You know me, Uncle Jesse. I'll be careful. I know you're worried, but I can't let these guys get away with what they did to Bo." He heard Jesse sigh and knew his uncle was giving in.

"_Be careful and keep Bo out of it. He'll want to go with you and he won't be up to it."_

"I'll try." Luke knew he couldn't make that promise because Bo is as stubborn as he is. "I have to make another call. I'll call you again tomorrow."

"_Alright, __take __care __of __your__self, __Luke.__" _Jesse didn't have to tell Luke to take care of his cousin because Luke always will, sometimes at the expense of his own health.

"I will, Uncle Jesse. Tell Daisy I'll be bringing Bo home soon." Luke hung up the phone and called the garage. "Marcus, it's Luke. Have you heard anything yet?"

"_Luke! I was just about to call you. One of my customers today said he was going to be in a race next week up at Stone Mountain. Man…I'm telling you, Luke. It's one of the roughest roads with the most turns. It's dangerous, most drivers wreck their cars in that race."_

"Do you know exactly where they'll be meeting?"

"_Yeah, at the base of the mountain. It starts there and ends there. They race up the mountain and then back down."_

"Sounds like fun. Listen, Marcus. I wanna be in the race, can you arrange it?"

"_Gee, Luke. I don't know. I can try to talk to my customer and see if he can get you in but I can't guarantee anything."_

"That's all I'm asking, Marcus. Thanks for everything. Call me if you have news." His plan was coming together, slowly. If Marcus could get him into the race, he'll have a chance to get the cowards. Now, he needed to tell Bo the plan, but he may wait a couple of days more. He didn't want to do anything that may hinder Bo's recovery.

He quickly ran down to the hospital café to grab some dinner before heading back to Bo's room. He was relieved to see that Bo was still sleeping when he got back. He didn't want Bo to feel alone again, even if Luke hadn't even left the hospital. Luke sat down at the couch in the corner and unwrapped his dinner. His worry over his cousin didn't quite let him taste what he was eating. Yes, Bo had forgiven him, but to Bo, there wasn't really anything to forgive. Bo was never angry at Luke for being so unfair about the turbo or for ignoring him for over a week or for not noticing that he was in pain the morning after he fell off the ladder or for everything else Luke didn't do but was suppose to. No, Bo thought he was disappointment, so he did what he thought he had to do. He got a job to help the family. He chose the graveyard shift so that he could hide it from his family. Luke closed his eyes and leaned back, suddenly not feeling like eating. Bo felt the need to hide what he was doing from his family. Out of all the Dukes, Bo was the most open, the most carefree and the most fun-loving. Luke sometimes knew what Bo was thinking before Bo did and yet he didn't see any of it. He knew it wasn't because Bo did a good job keeping it from him, it was because Luke wasn't listening. He wasn't paying any attention to Bo because he was still angry about that stupid race and General being out of commission. That was his excuse before the accident at the department store but there was no excuse after it. Luke should've seen all the signs. Bo was withdrawing into himself and Luke didn't do anything to help him. He left Bo alone, thinking Bo needed time to forgive him, but he should've known that Bo never did like being alone. It only ever made things worse for him. Yes, Bo may have forgiven him, but Luke wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for making Bo feel like he wasn't needed and making him feel stupid! No, he won't forgive himself.


	12. Discharged

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

Luke put down his unfinished ham roll on the table He didn't feel like eating anymore, so he sat back and picked up a magazine. It was just a woman's magazine, but some of the gossip about celebrities were funny. He'd never here the end of it if Bo caught him reading this. Luke found himself getting sleepier as the hours past. It was little past midnight when Luke was woken up by his name being called out.

"Luke?" Luke shot to his feet at the sounds of Bo's groggy voice. It was enough to wake him up completely and he was at his bedside within a second.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Luke realised what was wrong as soon as he asked the question. Bo's cheeks were flushed and one hand on his forehead told him Bo's temperature was rising.

"It's cold." Bo told him, still not completely awake. Luke reached for the call button and waited for the nurse. "My side hurts." Bo continued mumbling, "Luke?"

"I'm here, Bo." Luke picked up his hand, not understanding why Bo's suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

"I don't like the city." Bo rambled, "It's too noisy and the people ain't nice…just Jack's family, but it ain't like in Hazzard. I have you and Daisy and Uncle Jesse in Hazzard. I don't got no one here. I don't like it here." Bo's eyes were cloudy but Luke could still see the desperate pleading in them, "I want to come home. Can I come home, Luke? I won't be no trouble. I…"

"Sssh…" Luke swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _God, __I __did __this __to __him, __I __made __him __think __he __wasn__'__t __wanted__. _"…you can come home any time, Bo. We've been waiting for you to come home for so long." Luke wiped awake the tears that had escaped the corner of Bo's eye. He tried to tell himself that Bo's words were caused by his fever, but it was still a stab to his heart to hear them. "You never should've left in the first place." Luke wanted to say more but the nurse came in then.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she came up to Bo's bed. "He's got a fever." She didn't need a thermometer to see that.

"He's complaining about his side." Luke told her. The nurse moved the blanket aside to check the wound. She put slight pressure on it causing Bo to flinch and hiss in pain. Luke felt Bo's grip on his hand tighten.

"I'm sorry, Bo, but it looks like the sites infected. I'm going to page Dr Radford." She left the room to call the doctor.

"Doctor's gonna be here soon, Bo. He'll make the pain go away." Luke brushed back the curls that were sticking to Bo's forehead due to the sweat beading there. Bo shivered despite the heat coming from him. Luke pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "You're going to be okay, Bo. I promise."

Bo smiled at the familiar words. Those words had always given Bo comfort because when Luke made a promise, he kept it. Bo knew everything was going to be fine.

The doctor walked in with the nurse. He did a quick examination of the wound to confirm that nurse's suspicions. "Prep him for surgery."

"Surgery!" Luke jumped at the word. He didn't think it was going to be that serious.

"Calm down, Mr Duke. I need to drain the wound. It's standard procedure for infections like this. It'll take me about an hour or so." The doctor reassured Luke. Luke nodded, but he didn't calm down. He wouldn't until Bo is cleared to leave. Two orderlies came to move Bo onto a gurney when Bo called out.

"Luke?"

Luke quickly stepped up to Bo and grabbed the hand that reached out for him. "It's okay, Bo. Doctor's going to help you. I'll be right here when you get back. Okay?" Bo nodded reluctantly. Luke smiled and gave Bo's hand one last pat before they rolled him out of the room. As soon as the door closed Luke dropped onto the bed. He rubbed his face, as if trying to scrub away this nightmare. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It didn't matter how many times the doctor told him Bo would make a full recovery, it didn't mean anything until he sees it for himself and so far he hasn't. Luke got off the bed and started pacing the room. It already felt like an hour and it's barely been a minute. "Mr Duke?" Luke's head shot up at the voice. He was shocked to see a nurse standing in front of him. His shock turned to fear when he realised what she could mean.

"What happened? Is Bo okay?" Luke grabbed her by the arms, "What happened?"

"Mr Duke, you're hurting me." The nurse said calmly.

Luke looked at his hands on the nurses upper arms. He let go quickly as if realising he was holding a snake. "I'm sorry."

The nurse smiled, "Its okay, Mr Duke." She held up a cup and two tablets. "This is valerian, it'll help you relax."

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to sleep. Bo will need me when he gets back."

The nurse smiled and put the cup of water down. Gently, she took Luke by the arm and led him over to the couch and sat him down. She frowned at the half eaten breadroll on the table. "Your cousin is in good hands. Mr Radford knows his field, but your cousin needs you too. You're no good to him when you're so stressed." She went back over to the table and picked up the cup, "Valerian will only help you relax, not put you to sleep." She held out the tablets and cup, "It's also the doctor's orders. He can kick you out and make you rest properly if you don't take these." It wasn't the truth, but she figured Luke wasn't thinking clear enough to know it. Luke sighed and took the tablets. "There you go, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Luke gave her a small smile, "Just so you know, my name's Luke. Mr Duke's my uncle."

"I'm Jenna. Now, just sit here and relax. You own the orange car, right?"

"Yeah, that's the General Lee." Luke answered. Jenna nodded and left the room, gesturing for him to wait. It was fifteen minutes later that she came back with a sandwich, apple juice and a magazine.

"My brother loves cars. I picked this up for him today, but I don't think he'll mind if you read it first." It was the newest issue of the car magazine Luke and Bo liked to read. "I don't think these magazines are to your taste." She smiled at the woman's magazines on the side table. "I've also got you a sandwich and juice. You've been here the whole day and half a breadroll isn't enough." She wrapped up the half eaten roll to throw out. "Hopefully, this plus the valerian can get you through the next hour or so. I'll be at the reception if you need anything."

Luke smiled. He was feeling much more relaxed now. The tablets must be taking effect. "Thanks, Jenna." Luke opened the magazine as soon as Jenna left the room. She was right, the magazine and the tablets worked. Luke felt considerably less stressed, which in turn gave him back his apetite. He started on the sandwich and juice, reading the magazine at the same time. By the time he got half the magazine the door opened and two orderlies came in with Bo, followed by Dr Radford. Luke got up, "How is he, Doc?"

The orderlies expertly transferred Bo back into his bed.

"We've drained the wound. There was quite an infection there, but it's cleaned now. I've put in an IV line to give him antibiotics just to be sure. He's fever come down and should be back to normal with the next couple of hours. The nurses will come in here and check his vitals every hour until it's down." The doctor looked up from his charts to examine Luke. "You look better than when we left here. I take it Jenna convinced you to take the valerian."

"Yeah, she did." Luke smiled, then turned to his cousin, who was now settled comfortably in his bed, "He'll be okay."

"Yes, he will." The doctor left Luke to watch over his cousin. He brought over the magazine and read it while he waited for Bo to wake up.

Bo opened his eyes slowly, it took a couple of seconds to clear his vision and mind and work out that he was back in his hospital room. He turned his head and found Luke reading a car magazine. He smiled, glad that Luke was able to do something aside from watching over him. "It's rude to ignore other people in the room." He smiled when Luke jumped at his voice.

"About time you woke up." Luke grinned at him, "I'm almost through the whole magazine." Then more seriously, "How do you feel?"

"Tired…sore."

Luke nodded, "Doc said you had an infection. He's drained it, so you should be feeling better soon."

Bo sighed, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Doctor hasn't given us a timeframe yet, but we need to stay in Atlanta for about a week or so. I want to get the guys who did this to you."

"How do you know who they are?" Bo asked worried that his cousin would get hurt because of him.

"Marcus told me you had a couple of difficult customers the day you got attacked." Bo nodded and suddenly it dawned on him.

"It was them. I recognise their voices now." Bo almost pushed himself up, but Luke was quick to keep him against the bed.

"Take it easy, Bo. Don't want you here any longer than you have to be." Luke said gently before removing his hands and sitting on the bed. "Their car must've broken down again, so they took it out on you."

Bo smiled sadly, "I thought I handled them pretty well. Guess I didn't really think it all through. Probably wouldn't've happened if you were here. I ain't got your smarts."

Luke closed his eyes, wondering when his words would stop hurting Bo. "Marcus told me what happened and I saw the invoice. You handled it the same way I would've. You covered yourself so that if they came back to complain, you would have the proof to say they ignored your advice. They're thugs, Bo. You can't blame yourself for what they did to you."

"Still…"

"Still nothing, if I wasn't so stupid the last couple of months, you wouldn't've left Hazzard and we wouldn't be here. Bo, listen to me carefully." Luke waited to make sure Bo was really listening. When Bo looked at him, he continued, "I know I keep teasing you about your brain or lack of it, but it was just teasing. You ain't stupid and I never thought you were. Heck, if you were stupid, there's no way you can drive the way you do and outsmart Rosco on a daily basis."

Bo gave a short chuckle, "Outsmarting Rosco don't take much, Luke. You're gonna have to find a better example if you want to convince me."

Luke laughed, glad his cousin could still joke. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I ain't stupid." Bo looked away.

"That's right." Luke turned Bo's head back to look at him, "And don't let me tell you otherwise."

Bo smiled, "How about other people?"

"Heck, I'll deal with them. Ain't noone allowed to call my cousin stupid and get away with it." Luke promised, making Bo grinned. This was the man he grew up with.

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke smiled and nodded, "It's going to be morning in a few more hours. Go to sleep, we'll talk about getting these guys when you wake up and see when you can leave the hospital."

"Okay. You sleep too." Bo closed his eyes. Luke waited until he knew Bo was truly resting before making himself comfortable on the couch. He still felt as if he had a long way to go before he can get the real Bo back, but he was on his way back and when they return to Hazzard, Bo will be back as well. He was sure of it and Luke wasn't going to let him go ever again. Life in Hazzard without Bo wasn't really life at all.

**Two days later…**

Luke was talking to the doctor while Bo got himself dressed, which was difficult due to his knee. Dr Radford took another x-ray of his knee and determined that it was healing well on its own. He got Bo to lift his leg up, keeping it straight, which Bo managed to do with some discomfort and a lot of effort. It did prove that Bo's knee would be able to heal on its own without surgery, much to everyone's relief. Dr Radford wrapped Bo's knee for support and gave Luke instructions on changing the bandages on his knee as well as the ones around his ribs and wound. He also gave Bo a crutch to lessen the pressure he puts on his left leg. Bo finally managed to get his jeans over his knee and got them on. The left pant leg was cut short to accommodate the heavy bandage.

"You ready yet, Bo?" Luke asked as he came back in with a clear bag filled with Bo's medication.

Bo grabbed his shirt and put it on, fiddling with the buttons. Putting on the jeans seemed to have taken a lot out of him. Luke batted his hands away and quickly buttoned up the shirt, then knelt down and put on his socks and shoes. Bo smiled at how Luke managed to do this as if he dressed Bo every day. "All done." Luke handed Bo his crutch and helped him off the bed. "Let's go."

"Home?" Bo asked softly and longingly.

Luke gave Bo a small smile, "Soon, but not yet. Remember what I told you, we need to wait until Thursday to catch the guys that did this, then we can go home." Luke gave Bo's hair a gentle ruffle. "I promised Uncle Jesse and Daisy I'll get you home."

Bo smiled and started for the door. "Where are we staying for now?"

"Where else? Your place."

Bo's eyes widened, he stopped and looked back at his cousin, "M…my place?"

"I'm welcomed, right?"

Bo frowned, "yeah, but the place is a mess?"

Luke shook his head, "Jason and his wife went there and cleaned it up and Marcus fixed the lock."

Bo smiled, "I'm lucky to have them here."

"Come on, let's go. I borrowed a car from Marcus. He's looking after the General Lee for now." Luke kept a hand on Bo's arm as they made their way to the car. Bo eyed the bag of medication in Luke hand. "Why are there so many?"

Luke looked down at the bag he was holding. "Pain, anti-inflammatory, anti-biotics and nausea."

"Do I need them all?" Bo continued frowning at them.

"Nah, they had too many so they started giving them out." Luke said with a straight face. Bo glared at him, making him burst out laughing, "Of course you need them all!"

"Gonna feel like a lab rat after all them." Bo grunted as Luke took the crutch off him and helped him into the back of the pick-up truck. The doctor's orders were to keep Bo's leg straight as much as possible. Luke put a mat in the back to cushion the ride back to Bo's apartment. The ride wasn't so much of a problem as the walk up the stairs was going to be. Six flights up to the third floor are going to be taxing on both of them.


	13. Bo's Apartment

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

"Wait here, Bo. I'm gonna get our stuff up there first and then I'll come back and help you up." Luke grabbed his duffel bag, Bo's crutch and medication and headed up to Bo's apartment. Bo looked up to the third floor from his place in the truck.

"This is gonna be fun." Bo said to himself, deadpanned, rubbing his knee and side.

A roar came from around the corner. Bo didn't need to turn his head to know what it was. The General Lee. Bo smiled as the General pulled up behind the pick-up. It felt like he hadn't seen the General in years. "Hi Bo!" Marcus climbed out of the General, grinning. "Figured I should bring the General Lee around for you and Luke."

"And I'm pretty sure I told you I'd pick him up myself." Luke said, coming out of the building.

Marcus scratched his head, sheepishly, "Aw Luke, you can't park the General Lee in front of me and tell me not to drive him. All Bo ever talks about is the General Lee, I had to try him out."

"Alright, help me get Bo up to his apartment and I'll forget about it." Luke compromised.

Luke got into the back and helped Bo move to the end of the truck, then Bo put an arm around Luke's and Marcus's shoulder. Bo winced at the pain in his side as they made their way up the steps. "Just a little way more, Bo." Luke encouraged. Bo could feel the sweat from the effort running down his back. "Keep your leg straight."

"Yeah, I know." Bo grunted. Fifteen minutes later, they finally got Bo into his apartment. Bo frowned at his room. "Where'd the sofa come from?"

"It's a sofa bed, Bo. Dad got it from a friend who was throwing it out. We figured Luke would need a place to sleep on." Marcus answered him as he lowered Bo onto the bed while Luke lifted his legs and swung it onto the bed, then piled a couple of pillows behind him so that Bo could lean back. Bo closed his eyes to catch his breath.

Luke smiled, "Thanks, Marcus." He whispered to the young man. "Do you have any news yet?"

"Yeah, that's the other reason I came." Marcus handed Luke a piece of paper. "This is a ticket for the race. My customer registered the General Lee for the race. Just hand over this piece of paper before the race but…"

"But what?" Luke frowned at the hesitation in Marcus's voice.

"If you lose the race, you lose the car."

Luke nodded, he had a feeling that was the rule. These illegal races tended to use the cars as bets. "Don't worry, I won't lose." Luke pocketed the paper and saw Marcus out of the room. He stopped Marcus before he left the apartment. "Don't tell Bo about the bet." Marcus hesitated, but nodded, he knew Bo loved that car and wouldn't want to risk losing it, but he also knew Luke was doing this to catch the scumbags. Bo told Marcus so much about Luke that Marcus felt as if he's known him for years.

"I won't, but Bo won't like it." Luke nodded and waved before closing the door, quietly. He walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and took out the medication from the bag. Taking out two of the pain pills and two of the antibiotics, he walked back over to Bo's bed and sat on the edge. Holding the pills and the glass in the same hand, he gave Bo's shoulder a gentle shake. He smiled when Bo frowned and slowly opened his eyes.

Bo looked around the room, confused, "Where's Marcus?"

"He left about five minutes ago."

"Did I fall asleep?" Bo asked, still groggy from the exhaustion.

"Yeah," Luke showed him the pills. "Take these." Bo looked at them, then took the pills and tossed it into his mouth. Luke held the glass to his mouth to wash them down. "Lay down and rest, Bo. I'll wake you up when dinner comes around." Luke helped Bo to lay down on the bed. He put a hand to Bo's head. It was a little warm but the doctor had told him that Bo could get a slight fever. He just needed to monitor it and not let it get worse. That was what the anti-biotics were for.

Luke sat on the couch and opened up a map of Stone Mountain he had picked up from an information centre. His finger traced over the winding road that ran up the mountain. Marcus was right, this road would be hard to navigate, but it wasn't anything Luke or Bo couldn't handle in the General Lee. He's going to have to go up there tomorrow and check out the track for himself. Only problem was keeping Bo here while he did it. He was also going to need help with the General Lee and only one mechanic knew the General well enough to make sure he's up to the task. Luke got on the phone and called Cooter.

"Hey, Cooter, it's Luke." Luke spoke softly so as to not wake Bo.

"_Luke, buddy! How's Bo doing?"_

"He's out of hospital. We're at his apartment in Atlanta. Listen, Cooter. I've got a race coming up and I need you here to make sure the General's in good shape. Can you get up here by tomorrow morning?"

"_Of course I can! I'll be there first thing in the morning."_

"Thanks, Cooter. I'll talk to you when you get here. See ya." Hanging up the phone, Luke decided to have a rest before ordering a pizza for dinner. Boy, did he miss his uncle's cooking. He pulled out the sofa bed and got comfortable. He must've been tired, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Bo smiled when he turned his head and saw Luke sleeping on the sofa bed. He was glad to see that Luke was finally resting after finding him. Bo still wasn't sure of what was happening. He didn't understand why Luke came looking for him when he thought he was doing what Luke wanted him to do, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he needed his family…he needed Luke. Getting uncomfortable, lying on his back, Bo turned onto his side, forgetting it was his bad side. He tried to stifle the scream that shot up his throat when the pain in his side started burning. Curling up, he tried to stop the pain but it only made it worse and caused his knee to throb as well.

Luke's eyes shot open when a groan cut into his sleep. He looked over at Bo and found him curled up in pain. "Bo!" Luke was at his side in a second and quickly straightened Bo out onto his back, hoping he hadn't done too much damage to his leg. Bo groaned again, trying to curl up, but Luke held him there. "I know it hurts, but you can't bend your knee." Luke sighed when Bo's pain wouldn't ease. "Lay still, Bo, I'll be back in a minute." He reluctantly left Bo to grab some ice, a towel and a bowl, filling it with water. Luke returned to Bo and placed the bowl on the side table, soaking the towel and placing it on Bo's head.

Bo shivered at the freezing cloth, but it gave him something else to focus on aside from the pain. He could feel Luke get off the bed, then come back again. He felt Luke undo his shirt and place another cloth on his side over the wound. Bo sighed at the relief there. Slowly, the pain faded to a dull ache.

Luke smiled when Bo relaxed under his ministrations. "Next time, call out. How long have you been hurting?"

Bo opened his eyes, "Not long. I didn't want to wake you."

Luke shook his head, "Bo, I'm here to take care of you. You could've ended up in the hospital again if I didn't hear you."

Bo smiled, "I'm okay now."

"Give me your word you won't try to hide your pain again." Bo nodded in agreement. Luke waited a moment, looking for any more signs of pain before nodding, accepting Bo promise. "Your bandages are soaked through now. I need to change them. How's your knee?"

"It's throbbing a little, but it ain't too bad."

"Tell me if it gets worse." Luke ordered, as he helped his cousin to sit up against the head board. He unwrapped the wet bandages and peeled away the gauze over the wound, sighing in relief when he didn't see any blood. Luke gently dabbed at the wound to dry it before taping on a new gauze and wrapping it up with a new bandage. He wet the cloth again and held it to Bo's head. Bo opened his eyes and smiled at the concern in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm feeling better."

Luke nodded and took away the cloth. "I'm going to call for some pizza."

Bo winced, putting his hand to his stomach. "I'm not really hungry."

"Nauseous?" Bo nodded. "Dizzy?"

"Not really, but I got a headache."

Luke got out his pocket watch to check the time. "I can't give you any pain medications, but I can give you something for the nausea and Tylenol for the headache."

Bo chuckled at his cousin, "Okay, Dr Duke."

Luke rolled his eyes, getting up to retrieve the tablets the doctor gave him, when a knock sounded from the door. Luke frowned and handed the tablets and glass to Bo before answering the door. Bo kept his eye on the door as he tossed down the tablets.

"Marcus? Wasn't expecting you." Luke let the young man in.

Bo grinned when Marcus held up a bag. "My mum brought this over to the garage and told me to bring it over to you. She said you needed some good food that's easy on the stomach not greasy take away food."

"You got here right on time. Luke was about to order pizza."

"I won't tell my mum that." Marcus put the food down on the table and pulled the containers out of the bag. "There's soup, steamed vegetables and half a roast chicken. She said to tell you to not worry about food. She'll send me over with lunch and dinner."

Luke raised his eyebrows at Bo. "Mrs Hemmingway took care of me the first week I got here." Bo told him, smiling.

Marcus piped in, "Practically adopted him when he called her 'ma'am'!" Luke laughed. Bo had that affect on people. "Anyway, I'm heading home for my own dinner. Feel better soon, Bo."

"Thanks Marcus and tell Mrs Hemmingway I really appreciate it."

"I will. I'll see you later." Luke saw him out then handed Bo a bowl of soup.

"Soup will be easy on your stomach."

Bo nodded, "You eat too. Marcus's mum makes a great chicken." Bo scooped up the warm soup and savoured the taste. It wasn't as good as his uncle's crawdad bisque but it was pretty close and it was exactly what he needed.

Luke smiled as he watched his cousin drink the soup from his place on the sofa bed. Bo was right, the chicken was good. Bo frowned at his cousin as he drank his soup. "What are you smiling about?"

"You. It's been too long since I've seen you enjoying your dinner." Luke revealed. Bo smiled shyly and returned to his soup. It has been a while since he's enjoyed his dinner this much and it wasn't just because the soup was good. It was because he wasn't alone anymore. His older, smarter cousin is here watching over him and that's what made the difference.

"I missed Uncle Jesse's cooking. I miss everything about Hazzard and the farm." Bo smiled, "I can't wait to get home."

Luke returned the smile, "Well, we may not be able to go home yet, but tomorrow I can bring a little part of Hazzard here."

Bo's grinned like a little boy, "Someone's coming here? Who is it? Is it Uncle Jesse, or Daisy?" He frowned, "Aw…it ain't Rosco, is it? What did you do this time?"

Luke burst out laughing. "Of course it ain't Rosco! Why would you think that?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. So who is it then?"

"You'll see when he…" Bo's eyes widened, thinking he got a clue but then pouted when Luke continued, "Or she arrives in the morning."

"You're no fun, Luke." Luke shook his head, laughing. His little cousin was always like this when it came to surprises. He couldn't stand them, always having to try and guess and sneak a peek. It drove him crazy. Luke got up and took Bo's empty bowl off him. "Go to sleep, Bo and tomorrow, you'll have a pleasant surprise."

Bo gingerly lowered himself onto the bed so that he was lying on his back. Luke came back after putting the dishes into the sink. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "How's the pain?"

"Bearable." Bo closed his eyes. He didn't like how easily he tired.

"It'll get better, Bo." Luke said. Bo smiled but kept his eyes closed. Trust Luke to know what he was thinking.

"Take this before you sleep."

Bo opened his eyes and glared at the tablets and glass. "What's that for?"

"Anti-inflammatory for your knee."

"I don't want them."

"Bo."

"I don't like them."

"Nobody likes medicine, but we take them because it helps. Come on, Bo. Take it and then go to sleep." He always felt like he was talking to a five year old when trying to convince Bo t take medicine.

"Fine." Bo popped the pills in his mouth and Luke gently lifted his head and gave him the water. "Yuck." Bo screwed up his face at the taste.

"Someone might think I made you drink mud water." Luke shook his head.

"Close enough." Bo mumbled, already falling asleep. Luke chuckled, putting down the glass and undoing Bo's belt and pulling out his shirt from his jeans to make him more comfortable. He should've got Bo changed earlier. "Go away, Luke. Go to sleep." He slapped away Luke's hands, but kept his eyes closed, too tired to do anything more. Luke ignored the hands and covered Bo up with the blanket. Immediately, Bo was about to grab it and curl up on his side, a position he usually found comfortable, but Luke stopped him. He didn't want a repeat of this afternoon. Bo frowned and mumbled something about Luke being mean. He gently held Bo on his back until he felt Bo fall into a deeper sleep. Luke smiled and softly brushed the back of his fingers over Bo's cheek. Bo always looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Good night, Bo." Luke whispered as he got up and stripped down to his shorts before getting comfortable on his bed. He turned onto his side, so that he could watch Bo until he fell asleep.


	14. Stone Mountain

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

The following morning Luke woke up as soon as light peeked through the window. He stretched and checked to see that Bo was still sleeping before heading over to the kitchen window and opening it up for some fresh air. Leaning his forearms on the window sill, Luke breathed in the air. It was different to Hazzard. In Hazzard you could smell the fresh hay, the air was fresher and the open area made you feel alive. Atlanta was so closed in, there was too much smoke from the cars and there was too much noise. No wonder Bo used his one day off from the garage to drive up to the mountains. Luke grinned when he saw a familiar truck turn into the street. Cooter's here. He must have headed this way before sunrise to get here this early. Luke went to open the door for Cooter so that he didn't knock and wake up Bo. While he waited for Cooter to get up here, he went to check on Bo again. Placing the back of his hand against Bo's forehead, he was pleased that he actually felt cool, no heat from the day before was present.

"How's he doing?" Luke jumped at the soft whisper that came behind him.

"Cooter, warn a man next time." Luke whispered. Cooter grinned. "Thanks for coming, Cooter." He shook Cooter's hand.

Cooter waved away the thanks, "Eh, I didn't have anything better to do. So, how is he?" He nodded down at Bo, who was still fast asleep.

"Good, considering how I found him." Luke answered. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you." Cooter raised his eyebrows at him. "You were right. I should've talked to him earlier. None of us would be here if I would've spoken to him instead of ignoring him."

"No point crying over spilt milk, Luke. You've found him. What you do from now on is what's important."

Luke gave a short laugh, "Sometimes I wonder if you're the same man as the one who took Limo One for a joyride." Cooter shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Cooter?" The two men swung the heads towards the young man in the bed.

"Howdy, Bo!" Cooter grinned sitting down on the bed.

Bo winced as he pushed himself up on his elbow. "Careful, Bo." Luke cautioned. Bo looked over at him. "I told you I'd get a part of Hazzard here, didn't I?" Bo nodded and reached up to hug his friend. Cooter smiled, he was used to Bo getting this way.

"I missed you, Cooter."

"We missed you back in Hazzard." Cooter pulled back, "You ever leave like that again and I'll drag you back to Hazzard by the ear." Bo nodded and Cooter pulled him back into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked when Cooter released him. He sat back against the head of the bed.

"Luke needed a genius mechanic to check on the General Lee." Cooter boasted.

"I actually asked for a modest one, but there wasn't one available." Luke said, dryly as he came over with Bo's pain medicine and anti-biotics. "How's the pain?"

"It's bearable."

"Bearable because you don't want to take the medicine or is it actually bearable?" Luke asked.

"Just give it to me." Bo mumbled unhappily. Cooter laughed as Bo tossed back the medication. Bo was like a kid when it came to doctors, needles and medicine. Luke grabbed a bowl from the kitchen.

"Here, eat up. It's all we have." Luke said as he passed Bo the bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I know. This is my place, remember?" Bo rolled his eyes. "It's not as good as Daisy's sausages but it's easier than cooking every morning." The room went silent and Bo looked up to see the guilty look on Luke's face. "Aw, Luke. I didn't mean it like that. Would you stop feeling guilty about everything? I'm the one who ran, you didn't push me."

Luke smiled. He wanted to tell Bo that he didn't do anything to stop him either, but he knew Bo hated it when he took on all the responsibility and blame. He won't argue with Bo, not when Bo didn't have the strength to put up an argument. "Okay, Bo. I won't bring it up again."

"Good." It wasn't a lie. Just because Luke wouldn't bring it up again, it didn't mean he wouldn't be feeling guilty about it. Bo knew Luke wasn't letting go of his guilt but Luke knew he was too sore and tired to put up a fight. He'll talk to him when they get back to Hazzard. There was no way he was going to let Luke wallow in guilt that wasn't his to bear. He's the one who chose to leave Hazzard and he's the one who chose to not talk to his family about his decisions. Everything that's happened here in Atlanta wasn't anybody's fault but his own and he was going to make Luke understand that even if he had to tie him to a chair and drill it into him. "So what's the plan for today?" Bo asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

Cooter grinned at Luke, knowing this was going to be a fun conversation to be a spectator to. He sat down on the sofa bed and waited like he was waiting for a tennis match to start. Luke glared at his less than helpful friend. "Well, me and Cooter thought we'd go up to the mountains and check out the race track."

Bo narrowed his eyes at him as he spooned in another scoop of cereal. "You leaving me here?"

Luke sighed, "You make it sound like I'm abandoning you."

Bo shrugged, "Fine, leave me here. I'm sure I'll have no problems getting to the bathroom or getting a drink. Maybe I'll go for a walk and visit Gary and Marcus." Luke folded his arms and glared at his cousin. "If you take me with you, you can keep an eye on me." Bo shrugged, "Just a suggestion." Luke closed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Cooter, you better not be laughing." Luke threatened. He could hear a cough from behind him. That would be Cooter trying to choke back his laugh. "If you come with us, you do everything I say, no complaining, no pouting, no puppy faces!" Bo grinned and drew a cross above his heart. Luke shook his head, sometimes he did wonder why he grew up and Bo never did. "Finish off your breakfast. You're lucky Cooter brought his pickup and not his tow-truck, otherwise you'd be staying here." He grabbed his blanket from the sofa bed. "Here Cooter, put this in the back. Bo can't bend that leg, so he'll have to ride in back. You drive the General, I'll drive your truck." Luke threw the keys to the General to Cooter.

Cooter frowned at them. "Hmmm…I don't know if I should be insulted or not. You'd trust me with the General but not Bo?"

"You're a mechanic, Cooter, of course I trust you with the General Lee, but I want to keep an eye on Bo myself."

"You know, I'm right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not." Bo complained.

"No complaining, Bo or I'll leave you here." Bo pouted, "No pouting either, remember?" Luke laughed at the glare Bo threw at him. "I should add no glaring as well."

"Cute." Bo complained.

* * *

><p>The view in the mountains was amazing. The lake shimmered in the sunlight and the breeze was cool and soft. Luke turned around to look at Bo. He smiled at the content look on his cousin's face. Bo had his head back, his eyes closed, and a small smile on his face. Luke was glad Bo 'convinced' him to let him come along. This was good for Bo's recovery. Cooter stopped the General Lee at the base of the mountain. Luke couldn't wait to get up it. If the view from the base was so beautiful, the view from the top must be breathtaking. Luke got out and walked over to Cooter. Bo shuffled over to the edge so that he could hear and see what was happening.<p>

"I'll take the General from here. You follow with Bo. Drive slowly and try to avoid the bumps." Cooter nodded and got into the truck.

"You ready, Bo!" Cooter called back to his friend.

"Dang right I'm ready, Cooter."

"Slowly!" Cooter and Bo laughed at the call from Luke. Cooter stuck his hand out the window and gave Luke a thumb up.

Luke took to the road slowly at first, trying to get a feel of the route and to gage how the General handled it. It wasn't long before Luke got comfortable and started speeding up. Cooter kept pace with him until that point. "Hey Cooter, you're losing him." Bo called over the sound of the truck's engine.

"Bo buddy, I can't keep up with the General even if I wanted to and if I try to keep up, I'll never hear the end of it from Luke!" Cooter called back. Bo just laughed. It's never a good idea to cross Luke when he's in his protective mode and Luke was in full gear right now.

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as he reached the top of the mountain. Marcus was right. The route was quite treacherous for a race, but it wasn't anything he and the General couldn't handle. He climbed out of the General Lee and stood there looking out at the magnificent view. He could get a 360 degree view of most of Atlanta. Luke could stay up here the whole day and not get tired of it. It was so mesmerizing; he didn't even notice Cooter drive up next to the General. "Amazing, ain't it?" Luke spun around at the voice of his cousin. "I camped up here once." Bo's smile was dreamy. He pointed to the west. "That way is Hazzard County." Cooter got out of the truck and leaned against it, looking out in the direction Bo was pointing. Luke climbed into the back of the truck and sat next to Bo, smiling. "Sometimes I think if I concentrate hard enough I can see the farm."<p>

"If I knew it was going to be this amazing, I would've brought along some lunch and we could stay up here for the rest of the day."

"Well, heck, I can help with that." Luke turned to Cooter as he climbed back into the truck and pulled out an esky.

"I was wondering what you had in there." Luke said of the ice box.

"Do you really think Uncle Jesse and Daisy would let me come up here without sending a little bit of home with me?" Cooter asked. He walked around to the back of the truck and climbed in with the boys. Opening the icebox, he revealed a couple of bottles of homemade lemonade, sandwiches and a pie.

"Is that peach and apple pie?" Bo's eyes were wide like saucers.

Cooter laughed, "Daisy woke up real early this morning to bake it and Uncle Jesse cooked up a chicken and made gravy for the sandwiches. He said you liked your sandwiches juicy and tasty."

Bo smiled sadly at the love his uncle and cousin put in the food for him. He couldn't help but feel bad for putting them through all the worry. They must've been beside themselves in the past month. "How are they?"

"They are worried. Daisy was crying one day and then angry the next. She threatened to burn everything that was yours one time. Even got to the point where she piled them all outside, ready to start a bonfire, but then having all your things together just made her miss you more and she put them back where they belonged. Uncle Jesse was really grumpy. You know how he gets." Bo turned away from Luke, trying to hide the tears. He caused all that pain for his family. He was shocked when Luke swung his arm around his neck and held him close. He rested his chin on top of Bo's curls. Bo didn't struggle to get out. He missed this. "They know you're safe now. Just be prepared for them to hover over you for the next couple of months after we return to Hazzard." Bo chuckled.

Cooter had turned away to give the boys some privacy. After a couple of minutes of silence, Cooter turned back. "Well I don't know about you boys, but I'm starved." He reached into the icebox and grabbed a sandwich.

Luke laughed, and let his cousin go. "Let's eat, Bo before Cooter eats it all." Bo wiped at his face and then took the sandwich Luke handed him. He closed his eyes and savoured that first bite into the sandwich. It tasted like home. Luke enjoyed the look on Bo's face as much as he enjoyed the sandwiches. The pie was even better and the lemonades were refreshing. They ate what they could fit and then sat there and enjoyed the view. There was still food left. Uncle Jesse and Daisy always made more than they needed. They loved feeding the boys. Cooter packed it back into the truck. "I'm going to take a look at the General. Did you notice anything on the way up here, Luke?"

Luke shook his head. "He did great, Cooter. That new distributor you got and the new turbo are working great."

"A new turbo?" Bo sat up and looked at where Cooter was under the hood of the General.

"Yeah, we got a new turbo."

"How'd you get one?" Bo turned back to Luke.

"The money you sent back." Luke answered him.

"But that was to help out with the mortgage, not the General." Bo said, distressed that his money was not spent the way he wanted it to be.

Luke shook his head, "Uncle Jesse said the money was yours and should be spent on something you love. If it weren't for that money, I don't think the General would be in such good shape."

"But…"

"Bo," Luke interrupted, "It's done. Nothing you can do about it now. Anyway, Uncle Jesse says he has the mortgage under control." Bo hesitated, "Hey, the General Lee's family as well, right?" Bo smiled, then nodded. Luke ruffled his hair, affectionately. "I'm gonna go help Cooter. Are you okay?" Bo nodded. Luke jumped off the truck.

"So what have you got, Cooter?" Bo smiled as he listened to Cooter tell Luke about tuning up the General and doing some tweaks to give the General the extra boost it may need for the track. Bo closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh air of the mountain. One day, he'll take Uncle Jesse and Daisy here. They would love it as well. He started drifting off, tired after the drive and the big lunch.

"I'm going to swap out some of the fuel lines here to the stainless steel hoses." Cooter told him, and maybe check all the filters.

"The garage where Bo's working should have everything you need. It's just a block from Bo's apartment. I'll ask Marcus when we get back."

Cooter nodded and looked over at Bo. He smiled at the sleeping young man. "You know, he did pretty good without y'all. Got himself a job, an apartment. Took care of himself pretty well," Luke raised his eyebrows at him, "aside from the hospital thing." Cooter said sheepishly. Luke laughed at his friend.

"Yeah, he did really well, and I'm really proud of him, but this ain't happening ever again. I don't care if he can take care of himself, he's never going to have to." Luke promised himself. A cool breeze blew over him, relieving him of the heat caused by working on the General Lee, but he realised Bo didn't have the same heat protecting him from the cold.

"There's a jacket in the front of the truck." Cooter said, reading his mind. Luke nodded his thanks and reach through the window of the truck, pulling out Cooter's brown jacket. He gently covered Bo with it. Bo didn't even notice. "He's exhausted, ain't he?"

"Yeah, it'll be another week or so before he's back to his old self." Luke couldn't wait for that day to come. He missed his carefree cousin. Luke turned his attention back to the General. "So what else do you need, Cooter?"

Cooter thought about it, then shook his head. "Not much more. The General's in pretty good shape after I got all the parts he needed."

"Well, alright then. I guess that does it. I'm going to take him for another spin down and back up the mountain." Luke decided to let Bo sleep a little longer. He looked too comfortable to wake up.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Bo. Keep 'tween the ditches." Cooter cautioned, "Take it slow."

"I will, don't worry. Be back soon." Luke climbed into the General and headed back down the mountain.

Luke took to the curves of the mountains expertly. It was as if he'd been driving this track all his life. Bo and Luke both had great memories for tracks. All it took was one or two drives to get down the little details that could make the road difficult or tricky. That's what made the boys such great drivers, especially in Hazzard County. Every once in a while Luke could see the road below as he made his way around the mountain. He made note of those spots. If he needed to, he could jump those areas and land on the road below. It could mean the difference between losing and winning. He had no doubts the General could handle the jump. Luke knew he's racing because he needed to catch the men who put Bo in the hospital but he was also excited. It's been too long since he's been able to race the General Lee. He just wished Bo could be in the car with him. Even just sitting in the General with Bo was more fun than driving alone. He longed for the day when he and Bo would lead Rosco into Hazzard Creek once again. Luke reached the bottom of the mountain and skidded around, ready to head back up again. He made note of the place that allowed for overtaking and the parts where he could floor the accelerator. There weren't many places that allowed it, so he needed to make the most the ones that did.

* * *

><p>Cooter sat in the truck, watching over Bo as he waited for Luke and the General to return. He was so relieved to have Bo back but he wished it was under better circumstances. Cooter didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Bo. Bo was the nicest person he knew. Luke was the smartest, Jesse was the wisest and Daisy was the prettiest, but Bo was the nicest and happiest. Prior to the last couple of months, he's rarely seen Bo without a big grin across his face. He didn't realised how much he missed his buddy until today. Cooter frowned when Bo's right hand reach across his abdomen. Bo wasn't awake but Cooter could see the slight creases on the corner of Bo's eyes, showing that he was in pain. Cooter, quietly, got out of the back of the truck and looked in the front to check if Bo's pain medicine was there. It wasn't. Luke must have it on him. He smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the General Lee coming up the mountain.<p>

Luke parked the General next to Cooter's pickup. Cooter was waiting for him to get out. "How was the drive?" Cooter asked as he climbed out.

"Good, I don't think I'll have many problems on Thursday." Luke said confidently.

"That's great, Luke. You should check on Bo. I think his meds are wearing off." Cooter told him. Luke nodded and climbed into the truck, sitting down beside his cousin. One look at Bo told him that Cooter was right.

"Hey, Bo." Luke said with a gentle shake on the shoulder. Bo slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the blurry figure next to him. "You awake?"

"Mmm." Bo wasn't sure he was. "What time is it?" He asked, grimacing at the discomfort at his side and back. He sat up so to ease the pressure on his back ribs.

"It's time for your meds." Luke said. Cooter poured a glass of lemonade for Bo to wash down the tablets. "Is it really bad?"

Bo shook his head as he swallowed the meds. The lack of complaining already told Luke it was bad enough, but he wasn't going to call Bo on it. "Not too bad. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or so." Luke answered him. "You wanna sleep some more here or you wanna go back to the apartment? I can drive the route a few more times while you sleep."

"I wanna be in the General with you." Bo smiled sleepily. Cooter chuckled at his friend's cheeky expression.

"You hard of hearing today? That wasn't one of the choices."

Bo frowned, "You didn't give a choice. Of course I want to stay here, why would I choose the apartment over this?"

Luke smiled, "Okay, we'll stay for a couple of more hours, but we should get you more comfortable. Leaning against the truck can't be good on your ribs."

"I can help with that." Cooter held up a sleeping bag and pillow, grinning. Luke looked at the items in confusion.

"Where'd you stash all that? I drove the truck here. There was only the icebox."

"Under the seats." Cooter said, as if it was the logical explanation.

"Why didn't you just dump it all in the back?" Luke grabbed the items and put the pillow behind Bo to make him comfortable, then pulled out the sleeping bag.

"I like my pillow and sleeping bag." Cooter shrugged. Luke shook his head, some times he wondered about Cooter's priorities.

"You're a godsend, Cooter." Bo mumbled, already starting to fall asleep again.

Cooter grinned at the compliment. "Don't get too happy, Cooter. It's mostly the pain meds talking." Cooter shrugged, he was happy to take whatever compliment he got, drug-induced or not.

Luke smiled at his cousin, who looked so snugly in the blanket. "Cooter, why don't you take a drive of the track and mark out any points of interest I might've missed?" Suddenly, Luke didn't want to leave his cousin's side.

"Be right back!" Cooter crowed and roared down the mountain. Luke winced at the volume, worried that it would wake Bo, but Bo was out like a light. He should've known the noise wouldn't wake Bo. Bo could sleep through a thunderstorm if he was tired enough. He made himself comfortable next to Bo, sitting under the blanket so that he could keep Bo warm.

"Two more days, Bo and then I'll take you home." Luke whispered as he looked out to the west. Luke smiled when Bo snuggled into him, for warmth as well as the notion of being home. Bo used to do this when he was little. He leaned his head back, letting the memory play out.

"_Luke..." Nine year old Luke groaned at the incessant shaking, "Luke…" the loud whisper came again. Luke opened his heavy eyelids to find little Bo standing at his bed._

"_What's wrong, Bo?" Tears were running down his baby cousin's cheeks. Luke sat up and moved in closer to the wall, holding the covers up. Bo wasted no time in climbing under and snuggling under his big cousin's arm. Luke waited for Bo to tell him what was wrong, but Bo remained silent. "Did you have a nightmare, Bo?" Luke asked, even though he knew it was true. Bo's been having nightmares since Aunt Lavinia passed away._

"_I'm scared."_

"_You know nothing in the nightmares can hurt you, don't you?" Luke hugged his cousin closer to him._

"_I ain't scared of the nightmare." Bo revealed._

"_Then what is it, Bo?" Luke asked confused._

"_I'm scared you and Uncle Jesse and Daisy will leave me like Aunt Lavinia." Bo started sobbing and Luke felt the tears forming in his eyes. He knew Bo would be feeling insecure after his Aunt's death. Bo was too young to understand that his aunt was very sick and that not everyone will leave him the same way._

"_Did you know that I made a promise to Aunt Lavinia before she left us?" Bo shook his head, still sobbing. "I promised her that I would take care of you and Daisy. I promised her that I would make sure you still have fun and you always laugh and that I will always be around when you need me to be."_

_Bo sat up when he heard the last past. Luke smiled at the small, tear smeared face. Bo's eyes were wide as he knelt on the bed facing his older cousin. "How will you know when I need you?"_

_Luke wiped at Bo's face with the sleeves of his pyjamas. "I will always know, Bo. I promise." Luke grinned when he found himself with an armful of a little blonde bundle._

"_I love you, Luke." Came the muffled voice from his chest._

"_I love you too, Bo."_

Luke smiled as the memory faded. Ever since that day, a simple promise from Luke was always enough to make Bo feel safe. Even when he left for the marines, all it took was a promise that he would be back, for Bo to let him go. Bo believed in Luke's promises like he believed in the sun rising in the east. "I promise you, Bo. I'll make you feel as safe as the day I made that first promise to you." He chuckled when Bo's soft snores answered him. His cousin was exhausted from just sitting in the truck. It reminds him what bad shape Bo is in right now, which meant he had to find a way to keep Bo in the apartment while he competed in the race. He needed Cooter with him which meant he needed someone to watch over Bo. That left Marcus. He's going to have to find a way to repay Marcus and his family after all this. They've done so much for him and Bo in just the last week.

Cooter came roaring back up the mountain and stuck his head out of the window. "Still asleep?" Luke nodded. "Go for another drive?" Again Luke nodded; he wasn't ready for this day to end yet. He missed this too much. "I'll see you soon." Luke waved at his friend as he drove off again. After two more drives up and down the mountain, Luke decided he had better wake Bo up and head home, but it was more because the General was starting to run low on petrol.

"Hey, Bo." Luke shook Bo's shoulder. Bo slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could see the sun going down.

"How long have I been out?" Bo asked, shocked.

"About four hours." Luke told him, "We're gonna head back now. Marcus will probably be along with our dinner soon, so we should get back."

Bo nodded, still shocked he slept for so long. He was so comfortable and warm and…safe? Bo frowned as he looked at his cousin. "What did you do while I was sleeping?"

Luke gave a confused smiled, "What would I do?" Bo cocked his head to the side, looking at Luke as if he was something intriguing. Luke burst out laughing, "Bo, I didn't do anything. I just sat there next to you."

"For four hours!" Bo asked, astounded.

Luke shrugged, "Yeah." He didn't understand what the big deal was.

Bo finally understood why he slept for so long, it was because Luke was with him the entire time and it gave him the security to sleep without any worries. "Thanks."

Luke smiled, again, still confused, "You're welcome, I guess." He climbed out of the truck and got in the drivers side. Luke didn't understand why Bo was so grateful, but that was Luke. Everything he did for Bo came naturally, he never expected anything in return, but Bo knew better. He would always be grateful to his cousin. Luke started up the pick-up and followed Cooter down the mountain.


	15. You ain't going!

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

They got back just before the sun completely disappeared. Cooter and Luke got Bo up to the apartment before Cooter ran back down to collect their stuff from the cars. Cooter shielded his eyes from the headlights of a car that pulled up behind his pickup. He squinted when the light went off. "Howdy, Stranger!" Cooter called, holding an icebox in one hand, a pillow under the same arm and a sleeping bag in the other.

"Hi!" It was a young man, around Bo's age. "You must be Cooter! Bo's told me all about you too. You must be the best mechanic in the state if you taught Bo everything he knows. He's really good." Cooter liked this kid already, "Here, let me help you." Marcus took the pillow from under Cooter's arms. "I'm Marcus. I'm the delivery boy." Marcus grinned as he held up the bag of containers. "Hope you're hungry."

Cooter grinned. He's never seen the boy in his life and yet he's talking to him as if he's known Cooter forever. "Let's head on up. Luke's up there with Bo." Cooter lead the way to the apartment. "Hey, Bo, Luke! Dinner's here!" He called as he neared the door.

"Cooter, this ain't the farm; there are other people living in this building and they don't need to know we're having dinner." Luke closed the door after the boys entered. Bo was settled at the dinner table. He wanted to have dinner at the table like a normal person. Luke propped his leg up on a chair.

"Did you check out the track today?" Marcus asked Luke.

Luke and Cooter grinned, "We sure did." Cooter answered, "And it ain't nothin' the General can't handle."

"Man, I wish I could've seen it." Marcus said, "I bet he took the corners like a pro."

"That he did!" Cooter boasted. Bo smiled at Cooter's enthusiasm.

"You're exactly how Bo described you. He said you didn't know the meaning of modesty." Cooter tried to look insulted but he just burst out laughing instead. Bo and Luke just shook their heads, it was almost impossible to insult Cooter.

"You going to join us for dinner tonight?" Cooter asked Marcus.

"Nope," Marcus answered, "I'm purely a deliver boy. I don't get home for dinner and I'll never hear the end of it from my momma." Luke collected the containers from the day before and put them in a bag for Marcus to take home.

"Thank your mom again for us." Luke said Marcus saw himself out.

"Nice kid." Cooter approved.

"Yeah, he's whole family is great." Bo agreed. Luke scooped out the pasta for Bo, Cooter and himself and then poured over the sauce. "They're the reason I ain't starved yet." Bo giggled, making the other boys smiled. Bo's giggle was a sign that life was getting back to normal.

They chatted over dinner about the track and the General Lee. They had one more free day before the race to get the General Lee ready, which meant Cooter would be spending most of tomorrow at Gary's garage. The phone rang not long after Luke and Cooter cleared the table. Luke picked it up. "Hello, This is Luke Duke." Bo frowned when a big smiled grew on Luke's face.

"Who is it?" Bo asked. Luke didn't say anything, he just handed Bo the phone. "Hello?" Bo said into the speaker.

"_Hello, __Bo __Baby.__" _Came the soft voice from the other end. If Bo still had any walls up, they would've crumbled at those words.

"Uncle Jesse." Bo whispered through his tears.

"_How are you, boy?"_

"I miss you."

"_I miss you too. I've got someone else here who misses you as well."_

Bo heard the sniffles before she even said a word, "Howdy, Daisy." He waited patiently for Daisy get her crying under control.

"_Bo Duke, you don't get yourself back here I ain't ever talkin' to you again."_

Bo chuckled at the reprimand, "I love you too, Daisy."

"_Oh __Bo__…__I __missed __you __so __much. __Please __come __home.__"_ She begged him.

"I will." Bo wiped at the tears, "I'm sorry I put you through all that."

Luke could hear Daisy's crying on the other end. He took the phone from Bo, not wanting him to get stressed over Daisy's emotional state. "Hi Daisy, it's Luke. I'll bring him home first thing on Friday, okay? I'll take care of him."

"_You promise."_

Luke smiled, "I promise. We'll see you on Friday. Say good night to Uncle Jesse for us." Luke hung up the phone. Cooter was rubbing Bo's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Luke wasn't sure if the phone was a good thing or not. Bo needed to talk to Jesse and Daisy but hearing how upset Daisy was didn't really help Bo. Luke sat down and gripped Bo's shoulder. "She's fine, Bo. You know how emotional she can get. Uncle Jesse will take care of her."

Bo gave a small smile. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

"Bo, we're not having this conversation again. You're not coming. I've asked Marcus to come here after work to stay with you until me and Cooter get back. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Luke put his foot down. He was packing his bag and cleaning up the apartment. Tomorrow morning they'd be handing the key back to the landlord and he didn't want to have to pack tonight after the race. He stopped when he didn't hear any more arguments from Bo. Bo was sitting on his bed looking out the window. Luke sighed and stopped what he was doing. He sat down on the edge of Bo's bed and put a hand on his leg. "I'll be back, Bo. I…"

"Don't." Bo turned to him, "Don't make a promise you can't be sure you can keep." Then he turned away again, "I'm not a kid anymore, Luke. A promise isn't enough to make me feel confident in everything. Heck, I already let you use that on me to let you leave for the marines." Luke chuckled. He wondered if it was just coincidence that he was thinking about the exact same thing no more than two days ago.

"Sometimes I wish it's still as simple." Bo smiled sadly, wishing he was as naïve as he was back then. "Bo, you still trust me, don't you?"

Bo looked at him, surprised by the question, "Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you I'll be careful and I'll be back." Luke told him.

"Not everything is within your control, Luke."

"I know that…"

"Then why can't I go with you?"

Luke sighed, "Bo, if you're there I'll be too worried about you to concentrate on the road. That track is dangerous, I can't have any distractions."

Bo closed his eyes in defeat. He knew it was true. "Can't we just forget about it all and leave. I just want to go home, Luke. I don't care what those men did to me."

Luke grabbed him by the head to make him look him in the eye. The fierceness in Luke's eyes was so intense, Bo wanted to look away, but Luke wouldn't let him. "Those men almost killed you. I almost lost you. I can't forget that and I'm not letting them get away with it." He then pulled Bo into his arms with so much force, Bo thought he wouldn't be able to take a breath, "I _will_ come back. I _promise._" As much as Bo didn't want to hear those words because if anything did happen to Luke, the last thing he would do is break a promise to Bo and Bo was so scared that would happen. However, the words still had the same effect on him as it had when he was five. He still believed in Luke's promises. Bo hugged Luke just as fiercely.

"Hey, boys. Marcus is here." Cooter said softly from the door. He'd just finished off his work on the General at Gary's garage and drove over here with Marcus following in his dad's pick-up. Luke broke away from Bo and quickly wiped his face. He got up and greeted Marcus.

"Thanks for doing this, Marcus." Luke shook his hand. "His pain meds are on the table. He's taken them about three hours ago, so you can give it to him in about an hour if he needs it." Marcus nodded at the instructions. "We'll be back around midnight, if everything goes as planned."

Marcus looked at him curiously, "How are you planning to get these guys, Luke? I mean, beating them in a race ain't going to make them confess."

"No, but I bet it won't make them happy if I get their car and judging by the way they reacted last time, they're going to do something stupid and I'm going to be there to catch them when they do."

Marcus smiled, "Wish I could be there to see it."

Luke nodded, "Keep your eye on him. He doesn't like being cooped up and he's been cooped up for way too long."

"I will."

"Stop talking about me over there." Bo complained. Luke laughed and walked back over to him. Bo looked up at him worriedly. Luke smiled and ruffled his head, making Bo frown and patting his hair back in place.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I know." Bo smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stone Mountain.<strong>

Luke was looking around at the cars and crowd, trying to find Peewee and Big Mike. He knew he was looking for a green car, which shouldn't be hard to find. Luke was starting to worry that they weren't going to turn up for the race when Cooter tapped him on the shoulder. Luke turned in the direction Cooter was pointing. The green car he was looking for had just arrived. Two big men climbed out of the car. They had such smug looks on their faces, as if they knew they would win. Luke couldn't wait to wipe their smug smiles from their faces.

Cooter lifted the hood of the General Lee and did a last check up of the engine. The General was in the best condition he's ever been in since they built him, so Cooter and Luke had every confidence that they'll win this race. "What do you plan to do after the race?" Cooter asked when Luke joined him under the hood.

"It depends on what those jackasses do." Luke peeked out around the hood to the two big men. They were talking to a guy in white. Luke frowned when they gestured to his car and then started towards them. "They're coming over."

"What the heck for?" Cooter whispered sharply.

"We're about to find out."

"You the last minute sign-up?" One of the two big men demanded.

Luke looked up from the engine, as did Cooter. Luke slammed down the hood, not wanting the men to get a good look at the General's engine. "Who's askin'?"

"Name's Big Mike and this is Pee Wee." Luke looked at Cooter and smirked, why in the world would he be named Pee Wee, the man was bigger than Big Mike.

"And so what if we are?" Luke continued coolly.

"Just a word of warning. I never lose a race." Big Mike said over-confidently, "So I suggest you just hand over your pink slip now."

"That ain't what I heard. Heck, I'm pretty sure you didn't even finish the last race." Luke guessed. No other reason they would attack Bo unless their car broke down in the middle of a race.

Big Mike glared at him, "My car was sabotaged. It's in really good shape tonight."

"That's good because I would hate for you to hand me a piece of crap after the race." Cooter covered up his mouth to hide his laughter. Big Mike grabbed Luke by the shirt when a hand grabbed his forearms. Luke followed the hand up the arm to the man it belonged to. He wore a black cowboy hat, black jacket, black jeans, black shirt and he could just see the blond hair under the hat. He looked about a couple of years older than Luke.

"Causing trouble Big Mike?" His voice was soft and husky. His expression was stone cold.

"Just greeting the new guy, Caster." Big Mike let go of Luke's shirt. Luke could tell that Big Mike was a little afraid of this man.

"Good boy." Caster said, derogatorily. "Why don't you go back over to your car and get ready. The race is about to start."

"Sure, Caster." Big Mike and Pee Wee sent one last glare in Luke's direction before turning around and heading back to their car. Luke stared at their retreating back, trying to burn a hole through their skull.

"You know, Mr Duke. When Marcus asked me to get you into the race, I wasn't told it was to settle a vendetta." Caster made a good guess.

"Vendetta?" Luke turned his gaze to Caster. "This is the first time I've met those men." It wasn't a lie.

Caster nodded, "Marcus spoke highly of you. That's why I let you in. I usually do a lot of research on a man before I let them join in."

Luke smirked, "Did you research those two?" Luke gestured with his chin in the direction of Big Mike and Pee Wee.

Caster sighed, "I have to admit I'm really starting to regret letting them race, but they're winning so I can't kick them out until they give me a reason."

Luke nodded, "I might be able to help you with that." Caster narrowed his eyes at Luke, which only made Luke smile, "Marcus never told me his customer was the regulator."

It was Caster's turn to smile, "He thinks I'm just a racer, he doesn't know I run it."

"Well, thanks for letting me in, Caster." Luke held out his hand.

Caster took it, "Please don't make me regret my decision, Mr Duke."

"It's Luke and I'll try." Luke forced himself to give a smile. "One more question. Who's that guy Big Mike is with?"

Caster looked over. "He's just a spectator and a punter. Turns up to most of my races." Luke nodded, still staring at the man. Caster eyed him suspiciously, then turned to leave, "I am so going to regret this." He mumbled under his breath. Looks like he'll need to brief his men about the trouble they may be facing after the race.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Cooter asked him once Caster left. He didn't like the way Luke was looking at the man.

"I don't know, Cooter, but I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere. Just don't know where." Luke turned back to Cooter. "How's he?"

"As good as can be." Cooter answered. "How are you?"

Luke nodded, "As good as can be." He put on his helmet. "Let's get those jackasses!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's apartment<strong>

Bo had just finished his dinner and was sitting on his bed. He looked over at Marcus who looked very bored. He felt bad. Marcus was doing them a favour and Bo wasn't being a very good host. The problem was, he couldn't get his mind off what was happening up in the mountains. "You know he's going to come back. You said it yourself that Luke never breaks a promise." Marcus spoke up, knowing how worried Bo was.

Bo smiled, "I know, but Luke ain't invincible. He's smart but that don't mean he can't get hurt."

"You're really worried, ain't ya?" Marcus asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah, but there's not much I can…" He turned to Marcus smiling, "Which car did you drive today?"

"The pick-up…" Marcus answered slowly, and suspiciously, then it occurred to him what Bo was thinking. "No…no, no, no!"

"Aw, come on, Marcus. It's just a ride up there and back. We'll be just in time for the finish, and Luke wouldn't know so I won't be distracting him."

"Luke will kill me. He'll never trust me again." Luke was already a hero in Marcus's eyes.

Bo grinned, "He'll be too angry at me to be angry at you, trust me." Marcus still wasn't sure. He knew Bo shouldn't be doing anything strenuous. Bo caught him looking at his leg. "I'll be in the back with a blanket. Luke drove me up there the other day and I'm fine!" He could see that Marcus was wavering, "Come on, Marcus, I know you want to see the General in action."

"I don't know…" Marcus shook his head.

Bo sighed and pleaded one more time, "Please Marcus. I need to be there in the end. I know Luke. He'll lose it when it comes to confronting those two goons. I need to make sure he doesn't do anything that will land him behind bars."

That did it. "Fine, but you're taking all the blame." Marcus pointed at him.

"Deal! Let's go!" Bo held his arm out for Marcus to help him up. "Get my crutch and the blanket. Luke wouldn't be happy if I didn't keep warm."

Marcus rolled his eyes; Luke was going to tear them apart when he sees them up there and Bo was worried about keeping warm. "I seriously doubt that would even come to mind when he sees you."


	16. Two Birds, one stone

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

**The Race.**

Luke was coming second right now. The green car was in front. Strangely enough, the other cars didn't seem to even have a chance. Luke looked in the side mirror and couldn't see anyone else. He got on the CB. "Cooter, what's going on?"

"_Luke buddy, five other cars are being towed down the mountain. I don't know what's going on? And I'm tellin' ya, Caster ain't happy."_

"Five other cars! That's the entire race!"

"_Tell me somethin' I don't know, buddy."_

"Listen, Cooter. See if you can take a look at the cars, see if you find anything fishy."

"_Will do!"_

Luke threw down the CB. The man driving in front of him was a dirty player and he intends to bust him on it. They were nearing the top now. He'll let this man have the lead for a little longer, then he'll show him what a real race car is made of.

* * *

><p><strong>Base of the mountain.<strong>

"Get those cars over here!" Caster ordered. "And all the drivers!"

All five cars were lined up with their drivers standing next to them. Caster stood in front of them with his arms folded. "Now, y'all want to tell me what happened?"

All five drivers started speaking at once and Caster was getting impatient. Cooter came up to him.

"Would it be okay if I take a look at their cars?"

Caster looked at Cooter. "You think this is sabotage?"

"So do you, otherwise you wouldn't be so riled up. Accidents happen all the time in races, especially illegal ones. No reason why you should get your knickers in a knot over this one." Caster was impressed.

"After I get a couple of questions answered." Caster turned back to the drivers who were still arguing over who was to blame. "Okay, shut up!" Everyone went silent.

"Johnson!" He pointed the man in a red jumpsuit matching his red car. "What happened?"

"Hotrod here," He glared at the man in blue, next to him. "Blocked the road about five minutes into the race. I couldn't brake in time and slammed into him, the rest of us followed."

"Hotrod!" Caster called, "You've raced this track plenty of times, what happened?"

"I really don't know, Caster. It's been pretty good all week, but the steering was sluggish after the first turn, then at the second turn, I lost control of the car." Hot Rod answered.

Caster nodded, then looked at Cooter. "Can you tell what the problem might be?"

"Yeah, sounds like a front suspension problem, but most suspension problems get worse over time. If the car was good all week, I'll make a safe bet that it's sabotage. If you don't mind and if someone can prop up the front of your car, I can take a look." Hot Rod looked at Caster, who nodded.

"Okay, fine."

"The rest of you, check your engines and see if you can find anything wrong." Caster prided himself on keeping his races clean even if they were illegal. If there was sabotage, he will find the saboteur.

__"They've just reached the top of the mountain and are heading down, it's a close one people. Big Mike in car fifty-three is in front but Duke in zero one is close behind." _ _The man from the top of the mountain reported through the speakers.

Cooter looked up the mountain. "Come on, Luke. You can get the guy." Pee Wee was whooping and jumping at the news, then he turned to Cooter and chucked his chin at him. "Keep on smiling, Pee Wee because you won't be able to when we're done with you." Cooter threatened under his breath.

* * *

><p>Marcus frowned as he came up the mountain. "That's weird." For one, he could see Caster and he should be in the race. Second, why are there so many race cars not in the race and all of them had their bonnet up. Marcus stopped the car when two men stopped him. "Um…hi, I know Caster."<p>

"Wait here." One man stayed with him while another man went to talk to Caster. Bo turned around to look at what was happening. He could see Cooter looking under one of the race cars. He wondered what was going on. Looking around at everyone, he spotted someone familiar. It was the guy who sold him the turbo and he looked really happy about what was happening. Bo didn't like this. Marcus started the car forward again when Caster ordered the men to let him through. Marcus helped Bo out of the truck and then handed him the crutch. Caster walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" He looked at Bo, "And who's this?"

"This is Bo. His cousin is Luke Duke." Marcus told him, "Why ain't you in the race, Caster?"

Caster didn't quite answer him. "There seems to be a case of sabotage today. Only two cars left in the race. Mr Duke's and Big Mike's."

Marcus whooped at the news, but Bo frowned, "Sabotage?"

"yeah," Caster answered, "Your mechanic friend is checking it out for us."

Bo looked around and spotted Pee Wee, who's eyes widened when he saw him. Bo had no doubt now that he and Big Mike were the one's who tried to kill him. Caster looked in the direction Bo was glaring. "You know Pee Wee?"

"Hey, that's the guy…" Marcus started.

"We fixed the car for." Bo quickly finished for him. "He came into the garage to get his radiator fixed." Marcus looked at him confused, but Bo gave him a short shake of the head. He didn't want Pee Wee running before Luke could get to him. "I'm going to check on Cooter." Bo slowly made his way over to Cooter who was looking under a car with a torch. Another person was lying next to him. He could hear what Cooter was saying.

"Someone spray some type of chemical that made the sway bar break. It had to be before you got up here and it snapped under the pressure of the sharp curves." Cooter was telling the guy. "It's definitely sabotage." Hot Rod got out from under the car stomping and screaming sabotage and swearing that he would get the guy who did this.

"Calm down, Hot Rod." Caster came up to him, "Who took a look at your car before you came up here?" Caster lead Hot Rod over to an area where there were less people to talk. Bo's eyes followed them. He watched with interest. Every now and then Hot Rod would look over at the man who sold Bo the bad turbo. _So __this __guy __does __this __on __a__ regular __basis._ The man hasn't even noticed him. He was too intent on listening to the race. Bo looked up at the speakers.

"_Car 53 is still in front but Car zero one is giving him a run for his money! They've just passed the 5th turn. Not long now."_

Bo looked back at the man in white. He obviously put money on Car 53. The other people in the crowd were excited as well, but not as excited as that man. Bo had no doubt that Luke would over take the man soon. "What the heck are you doing here, Bo?"

Bo turned to Cooter and grinned, "Did you really think I could stay in that apartment and let you boys have all the fun?"

"How did you get here?"

Bo nodded at Marcus who was in the crowd now, getting in with all the excitement of the race. Cooter shook his head. He should've known this kid was too easily persuaded. "Luke is going to freak when he sees you."

Bo shrugged, "Can't do anything about it now. So do you really think someone sabotaged the car?"

"Yes." Cooter answered straight.

Luke was getting annoyed now. This man had tried to run him off the road every time he tried to over take him. Oh well, looks like he's going to have to show the jackass what the General can do. They were nearing the bottom now and he only had one chance of making the jump. This was going to be cutting it close.

Bo watched the finish line, the crowd was getting really excited now. It may only be two cars in the race but it was the new guy versus a veteran…kind of. Cooter stood next to him. "Don't worry. Luke will be flying through that finish line." Cooter didn't know how literal his words were going to be.

"I know. I'm more worried about what's going to happen after the race." Bo and Cooter stood there side by side. Silent. The end of the race was just the beginning for them.

* * *

><p>Luke slowed down slightly to give Big Mike a bit of a lead. It was risky but he wanted Big Mike to see the General fly over him and land right in front when the finish line comes in view. He wanted this man to see victory within grasp before snatching it away. It will be half the revenge. Luke smiled as his launch area came into view. "Here goes nothing!" The General Lee launched off the edge of the road.<p>

Big Mike smiled greedily as the finish line came into view. He was going to win and take that orange car off that new guy! His eyes widened in horror as the said car came flying over the top of him and landing right in front, flying through the finish line just seconds before him. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Bo grinned as the crowd went silent when an orange car, literally, came flying through the finish line. Luke skidded the car to a stop. The crowd was still silent until Luke climbed out grinning, then the applause and cheering started. They have never seen anything like what they've just seen and they probably never will. Caster shook his head, smiling as he came up to Luke. "Luke, I've seen many things during all my races but a flying car, I have not!" He and Luke laughed as they shook hands. The other five drivers also came up to him to congratulate him.<p>

Bo looked over at Pee Wee and Big Mike, who were staring daggers at Luke. He turned his gaze towards the man in white. He slowly walked over to Pee Wee and Big Mike. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked as if he want Big Mike to pay him some money or something. They were arguing over something, but Bo couldn't hear it. The crowd around Luke started to disperse and Big Mike reached into his boot. Bo frowned when he started towards Luke. He was holding something, Bo squinted. It wasn't until light reflected off the object that Bo realised it was a knife. "Luke!" Bo dropped his crutch and ran towards his cousin at full speed. Pain shot up his leg and side but he ignored it. Big Mike was too close for him to slow down.

Luke looked up at Bo's voice, "Bo?" He was shocked when he saw him running. Caster turned in that direction as well. Nobody seemed to notice Big Mike and his knife. When Bo was close enough, he launched himself at Big Mike, tackling him to the ground, but that was all he could do. The pain suddenly too much for him to take. Big Mike shoved Bo off him and was about to get up when suddenly Luke was on him, punching him in the face.

Bo was lying on his side, trying to ride out the pain in his leg and side. He opened his eyes to see that Luke was attacking Big Mike. His vision was blurry but he could see that Big Mike was unconscious already. He tried to call out to his cousin, but someone rolled him onto his back and he could no longer see Luke.

Cooter watched in shock as Luke plummeted the man on the ground and seeing Bo on the ground in pain. Suddenly, he shook off the shock and went to Bo's side. "Bo?" Cooter called, "Bo, look at me." He looked down at Bo's side. The wound had opened again and he was bleeding. Cooter quickly put pressure on the wound.

"St…st…p…Lu…ke." Bo tried to talk through the pain. Cooter looked at Luke desperately. He was about to call out when Luke was yanked to his feet. It was Pee Wee. Cooter was torn between helping Luke and keeping pressure on Bo's wound when the decision was taken from him. Marcus barrelled into Pee Wee's side, making him drop Luke. They both landed in a heap, but Pee Wee was much bigger and easily threw Marcus aside and got up. He charged towards Luke when a gun shot sounded and everyone went quiet. Luke looked around to see Caster holding a smoking gun in the air.

"Alright, race is over. Those who are not my men or in the race, leave now!" Slowly, the people started leaving. Luke was breathing hard, still fuming over what just happened. He knew Big Mike would do something stupid and he was right. He just didn't expect him to try and attack him in front of everyone. Neither did he expect Bo…Bo! "Bo!" Luke looked to where he last saw his cousin. Cooter was with him, pressing on his side. Bo was looking straight at him, giving him a small smile. Luke knelt down beside him.

"He's okay, Luke. He's not bleeding too badly. I think he just pulled the stitches."

"What the heck is he doing here?" Luke roared.

"It's my fault." Marcus said quietly from above. Luke looked up about to tear into Marcus when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Ain't…his…fault." Bo whispered through the pain.

Luke took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked down at his cousin and brushed away Bo's sweat soaked curls. "When are you going to listen to me?" Bo smiled, too weak to talk anymore. "We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Mr Duke, but I can't let anyone leave until I find out who sabotaged this race."

Luke shot up and turned to the man. "My cousin needs a doctor."

"He can leave with Marcus, but you have to stay until we settle this." Caster compromised. He didn't want the young man in anymore pain either.

Luke nodded, agreeing, but Bo had other plans. "No." He took a deep breath and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I ain't leaving without you."

Luke knelt back down and took Bo's weight so that he didn't have to hold himself up anymore. He leaned Bo against him. Cooter looked at the wound. "It's stopped bleeding." Luke nodded.

"Bo, we need to get you checked out."

Bo closed his eyes. "No, I need to tell you something."

"It can wait, Bo."

"No…" Bo swallowed, trying to get his words together, "There's a man in white." Luke frowned, remembering the man in white. He looked around and spotted the man being held by two of Caster's men.

"What about him, Bo?"

"He's the man who sold me the turbo." Bo said softly, through the pain. Luke's expression went cold at the news. That was the man responsible for all this mess. Looks like Luke got to hit two birds with one stone.

"Okay, Bo. I'll take care of it. You go to hospital with Marcus." Luke was about to get up when Bo grabbed him by his shirt.

"No! I ain't going without you." Bo forced out.

Luke sighed. If he made Bo go, he'll probably injure himself more trying to fight them. "Okay, fine. Just stay here with Marcus, okay? No more heroics." Bo chuckled and nodded. Luke nodded for Marcus to come over. Marcus knelt down behind Bo. Luke gently moved Bo over so that he was leaning against Marcus. "Watch him." Luke ordered, giving a small smile to tell him he wasn't angry.

"I'll take care of him." Marcus promised. He pulled out a small bottle. "I have his pain meds." Luke smiled in relief, grateful that Marcus had the foresight to bring Bo's medication. He quickly got Bo to swallow two of them.

Luke and Cooter got up and headed towards Caster and the drivers. Big Mike had come around, and was wiping the blood from his face. He was glaring at Luke from his one good eye. Luke just smiled back. "I thought I told you to not cause any trouble." Caster told him.

Luke shrugged, "And I said I'll try."

Caster rolled his eyes. "Try harder next time." He turned to the rest of the drivers. "Okay, I want to know who sabotaged my race and why?"

"What makes you think the race was sabotaged?" Pee Wee asked, sounding a little shaky.

"Because our new friend here," He gestured to Cooter, "checked Hot Rod's car and found that his sway bar had corroded in a really short period of time."

"How do we know he didn't do it?" Pee Wee asked again.

"Because…" Caster glared at him, "He's new here and he never got a chance to go near Hot Rod's car!" Caster pointed towards the man in white, who was still struggling. "Bring him over here." Caster's men dragged the man over. "His name is George and he made a massive bet that Big Mike would win the race. $1000 to be exact." Luke whistled. Caster ignored him. "Prior to this race, you've only made small bets, which tells me, you were sure Big Mike was going to win."

"You don't know what you're talking about." George spat out, "And you have no proof."

"My cousin over there," Luke pointed to Bo, "told me you sold him a dud turbo, making us lose a race back in Hazzard." Luke knew the man recognised Bo. "I don't think it's a coincidence that you were there and the race was sabotaged and now you're here and again the race is sabotaged. And those two," Luke pointed at Big Mike and Pee Wee, "tried to kill my cousin last week."

"You have no proof!" Pee Wee yelled out.

"Please, gentlemen, one case at a time." Caster yelled. He couldn't believe this new guy brought so much trouble with him. "Hot Rod, when did George approach you?"

"I had a flat tyre just before I got here. George stopped his car to help me fix it." Hot Rod answered. Caster nodded and then looked at one of his men. He handed Caster a can.

"This was found in your car." Caster held up a canister. "You sprayed this on Hot Rod's sway bar when you were helping him change his tyre. It only took one hard turn for the sway bar to break." George went from looking defiant to looking defeated. He knew he was caught.

"They told me to do it." George pointed to Pee Wee and Big Mike. He wasn't going to take the fall for this.

"He's lying!" Big Mike mumbled through his swollen face.

"They called me and told me that if I helped them sabotage Hot Rod then they would win for sure. They thought Hot Rod was the only one who could possibly beat them on this track. They couldn't afford to lose this race because the cars were on the line this time. It was only luck that he took out the other racers. Only problem was, they didn't know there would be a new guy in the race."

The drivers all turned to Pee Wee and Big Mike. Obviously not happy that they thought so little of them. "He's lying!"

"Why would he lie?" Caster asked, "He has no reason to. I knew you weren't happy about what happened in the last race, but sabotage?"

Pee Wee glared at Luke and then at Bo. "If it weren't for that kid, we wouldn't've lost last time. We couldn't lose again!" Luke launched himself at Pee Wee, knocking him to the ground.

"My cousin told you that you needed more than a radiator change but you wouldn't listen. You lost because you don't know anything about cars!" Luke punched him across the face. "And now you're going to regret ever stepping foot in my cousin's apartment." Luke punched him across the face again and again until Pee Wee stopped moving, then he got up, breathing heavily. "Are we done here?" Luke asked Caster.

"Yeah, we're done here. Their car is yours." Caster told him.

"I don't want that piece of crap. I came here to get those two for trying to kill my cousin." Luke told him. "If you don't mind, I want to take them to the police station."

"I'll tell you what. You need to get your cousin to the hospital. How about I deal with these two? Anyone who knows me knows that you can't try to rig my races and get away with it. Anyway, I think the other drivers want a piece of them as well."

Luke looked at Big Mike and Pee Wee. He smirked at the fear on their faces, but he still had to ask one question before he left. "How exactly do you take care of people like them?"

Caster laughed, "Don't worry. My illegal dealings only include holding these races. I'll send them off to the police station once I'm done with them and trust me; they will give a full confession." Luke nodded, he wanted to teach the men a lesson, not kill them.

"One more thing, I need a full confession from George about rigging the Hazzard race and who else was in on it. I have another man I have to deal with when I get back."

Caster shook his head, "I don't know if I should regret that I let you join or not. Never have I seen so much trouble follow a guy before, but then again, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't've been able to catch Big Mike and Pee Wee." He laughed, "Leave it with me. I'll let Marcus know once I get a full confession." Luke nodded his thanks before heading back to Bo and Marcus with Cooter.

"How is he?" Luke gently lifted Bo from Marcus. It looked like Bo was sleeping.

"He passed out not too long ago."

"Just resting," Bo's voice was weak, but Luke was still relieved to hear it. "You get them?"

"Yeah, Bo, we got them." Luke pulled Bo's arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you some help. Cooter." Luke gestured for Cooter to take the other side. Cooter mirrored Luke's actions and they gently lifted Bo into the back of Marcus's pickup. "Cooter, take the General. Marcus, you drive. I'm staying with Bo." Luke made himself comfortable next to Bo, hugging him close to keep him warm. He winced every time the truck hit a bump in the rough road, causing Bo to moan in pain. "You know, you could've saved yourself all this pain if you listened to me and stayed at home."

Luke couldn't see it, but Bo smiled at his cousin's soft reprimand. "You needed me."

It was Luke's turn to smile. "You're always trying to watch my back, ain't ya?"

"You always watch mine, that's how Uncle Jesse raised us." Bo mumbled.

"Thanks for saving my life, Bo."

Bo chuckled, then winced at the pain it caused, "Just do me a favour and…let Marcus off the hook."

Luke nodded, "Well, if he didn't drive you up here, you couldn't've saved my life. In a way, I owe him too."

Bo grinned, "Did you see the faces of those city folks when you flew through the finish line?"

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I did."


	17. Same promise, different meaning

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

**Hospital.**

Luke grimace in sympathy as his cousin lay on the bed while a nurse restitched the wound in his side. Bo laid their with his forearm over his eyes, trying to pretend a needle wasn't being threaded through his skin. Luke let out a breath of relief when the nurse started to tie off the ends. She swabbed the wound with iodine and then taped a gauze over it. "All done." Bo lifted his head and opened one eye to see if she wasn't lying.

"Thank goodness for that." Bo pushed himself up from the table. "How's my leg?"

"You should've thought about your leg before you decided to tackle someone." Luke said, flatly.

Bo giggled, "I was beginning to wonder where the real Luke went. You were way too nice in the ride here." Luke rolled his eyes and turned to the nurse for the answer.

"Dr Radford should be here shortly with your x-rays." She left the room, leaving the boys alone until the doctor arrived.

"You know, I feel pretty good. I don't why we have to wait for the doctor." Bo tried.

"Bo…" Sometimes Luke wondered about his cousin, "the doctor gave you something. You were almost completely out of it from the pain when you got here."

Bo shrugged, "Don't really remember that."

"Which proves my point." Luke shook his head.

"I really want to go." Bo tried again.

Luke frowned, his cousin never liked the hospital but he was being extra persistent today. He was about to ask him what was wrong when the doctor came through the door.

"Well, Bo, I don't know if I should say you're lucky or not." The doctor didn't waste anytime. "Your knee is still in place, meaning no surgery is needed and amazingly, aside from some muscle inflammation, no damage was done. However, you're here, which is why I would consider you unlucky." Dr Radford did a couple of tests to check Bo's mobility. After ten minutes he deemed Bo fit to not have to stay the night.

"Will it be a problem if I take him home in the morning?" Luke asked.

"Like I said before, as long as you can keep his leg straight and the ride slow and gentle, I don't see a problem."

Luke frowned when Bo looked more relieved than happy to hear the news. "Thanks, Doc." Luke shook the doctor's hands and then helped Bo into the wheelchair, propping his leg up.

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's Apartment.<strong>

Luke got Bo into bed, while Cooter went to have a shower. There were only a few more hours until morning and then they'll have a long drive back to Hazzard. They needed to get as much sleep as they could. Bo smiled when Luke came over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm going to be home soon."

"You are." Luke looked at Bo thoughtfully, "Bo, why were you so relieved that you could go home in the morning?"

Bo frowned in confusion, "I can go home, of course I'm relieved."

"No, you've been wanting to go home all week, you should've been ecstatic, not just relieved." Luke waited patiently for the answer.

Bo looked away, a little embarrassed about what he was about to say. "I didn't want you to break your promise."

Luke smiled, finally understanding. "You know, Daisy would've understood if we couldn't get home."

"Yeah, but you promised her, and you've never broken a promise before. I didn't want you to because of me." Luke's promises meant more to Bo than anyone else. It wasn't just a promise to Bo, it was almost a life line and it would hurt Bo more than Luke, if Luke had to break one of them.

Luke simply nodded. He still believed that he had broken his promise to Bo when he turned his back on him after the race back in Hazzard, but if Bo wanted to believe otherwise, Luke wasn't going to bring it up. Not now anyway. "Go to sleep, Bo"

Bo closed his eyes, tired from the night's events. "Good night, Luke." Luke pulled the blanket up to Bo's shoulders.

"Good night, Bo." He said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Luke had a big grin on his face as he drove towards Hazzard County with his precious cargo in the back of Cooter's pick-up. Cooter was leading the way in the General Lee. Luke looked down at the newspaper sitting on the passenger seat. Marcus had given it to them that morning. On the front page was a picture of Big Mike and Pee Week tied up in front of the Atlanta Police Station with a piece of paper pinned to Big Mike's chest. Luke didn't need to read the paper to know that it's a confession. Caster had kept his word, which is all Luke cared about but he did want to know what Caster did to them before dumping them in front of the police station. The newspaper wrote that Big Mike and Pee Wee begged the police officers to lock them up. Oh well, that would just have to be left a mystery.

Leaving Atlanta was a bittersweet moment for Bo, although, it was probably leaning more towards sweet, considering how badly Bo wanted to go home. Marcus and his dad, Jason, were downstairs, in front of their apartment when Luke and Cooter had gotten Bo down the stairs. Bo was touched at the sight before them. Marcus and Jason had brought a mattress with them and put it in the back of Cooter's truck, along with a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you so much for taking me in." Bo hugged Jason.

"Tell my brother he can send you my way any time." Jason smiled, "My wife made some lunch for you to take on your trip back. She sends her love."

Luke shook Marcus's hand. "Thanks for everything, Marcus. If you're ever in Hazzard, look us up. I'll show what the General Lee can really do. Might even let you jump him over Hazzard Creek." Luke laughed when Marcus's eyes went wide as saucers, speechless at Luke's offer. Marcus handed Luke a piece of paper once he got over the initial shock of what Luke had offered. Luke raised his eyebrows at it. Marcus just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Luke pocketed the paper, reminding himself to read it later. Bo shuffled up to him, with Jason's help. Luke smiled at Bo's wet eyes. His cousin had himself another family in Atlanta now. He left them to have a private farewell, while he went to thank Jason for taking care of his cousin for him.

"You're like the little brother I've always wanted. Promise me you'll come visit me in Hazzard."

Marcus grinned, "Are you kidding me? After Luke's offer, I'll be there as soon as I can get time off!" Bo gave a confused smiled. "He said he'll let me jump the Hazzard Creek in the General!"

Jason frowned at Luke when he heard the strange activity his son may be doing. Luke turned to them and yelled out, "I said 'might'. That's a key word!"

Bo giggled at his cousin before turning back to Marcus. "I'll miss you. Tell Gary thank you for the job and I'm sorry I had to leave."

Marcus shook his head, "Gary told me to tell you, you're welcome back any time."

After their good bye's, Luke and Cooter got Bo settled in the back of the pick-up. "Hey, Cooter, you should make this mattress a permanent part of your truck. It's really comfortable." Bo grinned.

"Bo, buddy, ya ain't plannin' on travelling like this permanently, are ya?" Bo just laughed at the question. Cooter waved at Marcus. "Hey, kid! You ever come down to Hazzard, come to my garage. I'll show you the tricks of the trade. You'll be the best mechanic in the whole of Atlanta in no time!"

Bo giggled at Cooter's boasting. "Yeah, but come visit us so we can teach you about modesty!"

* * *

><p>Luke's smile grew as they neared Hazzard County. He turned around quickly to check on Bo. He was still asleep. "That mattress must be really comfortable." Luke said to himself. As he was driving and thinking about everything that had happened, the note Marcus had given him came to mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Shaking it open, he glanced up at the road as he started reading. "I, George Hawton, confess to selling Bo Duke a defective turbocharger upon the request of J.D Hogg, in an effort to sabotage their car and for J.D Hogg's driver to win the Hazzard Derby on the 20th of April, 1983. Signed, George Hawton." Luke grinned as he finished reading. "Looks like I'm going to need to pay Boss a visit after we get home." He shoved the confession back in his pocket. His grin faded when he realised the confession proved that Luke had made a big mistake in blaming Bo for losing the race. He was set up and Luke was stupid enough to fall for it as well. All these years he's been teasing Bo about his lack of smarts when Luke was far worse. The thing is Bo never was stupid, just innocent. It took him longer to work out what the crooks were thinking because that was never the way Bo thought. Luke, however, has been trained as a soldier. He was taught strategy and plans. That's what allowed him to think so quickly, but when it came to the family, no one was smarter than Bo, because he knew that, as much as it was important to protect family members, it was just as important to make sure they enjoyed each and every day. Luke keeps the family safe, Bo makes them laugh. The Duke family couldn't do without either of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo woke up slowly, almost forgetting that he was at the back of the pick-up because he was so comfortable. Looking around, he smiled when he recognised the road back to Hazzard County. No more tall buildings, none of the hustle and bustle of the city, just dirt roads and trees, fresh air and open fields. This is where Bo was meant to be and this is where Bo will stay, for the rest of his life. Bo turned around, prepared to knock on the window to let Luke know that he was awake. He stopped when he saw Luke's expression. He knew that look. Luke was feeling guilty again, or more like, he never stopped feeling guilty about everything that has happened. A determined expression replaced Bo's sad look, he wasn't about to let this go on much longer. He slammed his fist against the window that separated the front of the truck from the back.<p>

Luke jumped at the loud bang from behind him. He turned around to see a very irritated Bo glaring at him through the window. Quickly, Luke slowed the car down to a stop and jumped up out, fearing his cousin may be in pain or having some discomfort. "What wrong?" Luke asked, climbing into the back to check on Bo's wound, ribs and knees.

"The only thing wrong with me is you." Bo answered.

Luke stopped fussing and studied his cousin, confused. "What are you talking about?" He looked over the front to see Cooter reversing the General. "Cooter's probably wondering what's going on?" He turned back to Bo, "Like me."

Bo folded his arms, looking very determined and very much like he was 3 years old and insisting that Maudine was a horse and he should be able to ride her. Luke wanted to laughed, but he knew Bo was serious. "Cooter, you go on ahead!" Bo called out to his friend without looking or moving, "Luke and I have something to settle before we go home."

Cooter had only just managed to pull himself out of the General when he heard Bo call out. He scratched his head, frowning at his pick up. Luke poked his head over the top. Cooter spread his hands out, asking what's going on. Luke shrugged his shoulders and then gestured for him to do what Bo said. Cooter nodded resignedly, then pointed at his watch before climbing in. Luke nodded, knowing he had two very anxious family members waiting for him to bring Bo home.

Luke sat back down next to his cousin and waited for Bo to start talking. When nothing was forthcoming, Luke started the conversation. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you or are gonna sit there and pout?"

Bo sat up and turned onto him, "I ain't…" He stopped when he realised Luke was just pulling his strings. "You're real cute, Luke."

Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That's what the women tell me." He laughed when Bo glared at him. "Seriously, Bo, what's wrong?"

"You're wrong!" Bo blurted out, "You're still blaming yourself for everything."

Luke sighed, then turned so that he was facing the road and folded his arms. He's been trying to keep it to himself, not wanting Bo to worry about him but he should've known that Bo knew him as well as Luke knew Bo. "Bo, I know you don't blame me but reality is, I caused all this. If I wasn't so stubborn about the race and spoke to you sooner, I would've notice how much everything affected you. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me."

Bo shook his head, annoyed at his stubborn cousin, "I don't know why you have to take all the responsibility. I ain't five anymore. You don't have to watch over me like a hawk, you can't. I'm an adult, I do what I want and if that gets me into trouble then that's my fault and only my fault."

"Bo, I made you a promise…"

"It's a promise that you've keep all your life," Bo interrupted. He turned his head, "But like both of us, it's changed. You promise Aunt Lavinia that you would always watch over me. When I was a kid, you would be there when I scraped my knees. At school, you would take care of the bullies. You join the marines so that I wouldn't have to. Now, we're fightin' the system, you watch my back…" Bo gripped Luke's arm, turning his attention to him, "And I watch yours."

"I know all this, Bo."

Bo sighed, "Don't you get it, Luke? Your promise no longer means to make sure I don't get hurt, it just means you'll watch my back!"

"But I didn't do that." Luke couldn't understand why Bo doesn't see that he broke his promise.

Bo took a deep breath, "Let's put it this way. You let me race the General Lee all over Hazzard and if we got into NASCAR you would let me drive." Luke nodded, "Even though you know I could get into an accident and I could get injured or worse?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Bo, that's different. I don't have control over accidents."

"It's the same thing, Luke. You have no control over accidents and you have no control over what I do. I made the decision to get the turbocharger, I made the decision to get the job to raise money for the General. I ain't say it didn't hurt when I heard you say you wouldn't catch me when I fell, but I also know I took it wrong." Bo's voice softened.

"I shouldn't've said it." Luke replied, more to himself than anyone else.

"You didn't mean it that way. Are you telling me if you knew I was in trouble you wouldn't come get me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I shouldn't've even said it!" Luke was getting frustrated. Why didn't Bo get it?

"And I should've had more faith in you." Luke turned to look at him. Bo smiled.

"I should've known..."

"You couldn't've have known anything, because I made sure you wouldn't know. I avoided you, I refused to speak to you, I even avoided Uncle Jesse because I knew if he knew he'd tell you. I did everything I could to make sure you never found out." Luke was shocked at what Bo was telling him. He wanted to believe Bo, that it wasn't because he wasn't paying attention to his cousin that caused all this. "Luke, I ain't a kid no more."

Luke listened to his cousin speak. It was like Bo was growing up in front of his eyes. That little blonde boy that hung onto Luke every word was gone. "Yeah, you ain't a kid, are you?" Luke said softly. Suddenly, he felt light, like he was being released from chains. "When you'd get so smart?"

Bo grinned, "I've always been smart, you're just smarter so you never noticed."

Luke smiled, not only because Bo was joking but because Bo wasn't calling himself stupid anymore. He took out his pocket watch. "It's getting close to lunch time. We better get going."

"Yeah, don't want you breaking your promise to Daisy." Bo told him. Luke laughed at him. Bo frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

"Here you are trying to convince me that I shouldn't take my promises so literally and now you're worried about my promise to Daisy."

Bo smiled, "Your promises still mean a lot to me because you'll never break them. Every time I'm sad or scared, you always make me a promise and everything is okay again. I ain't a kid no more, but I still need you. Maybe that part of me will never grow up." Luke never got use to how much faith his cousin had in him. Bo grinned at him, "Anyway, it's not just you breaking your promise, it's for your safety as well." Luke raised his eyebrows, confused. "Daisy's gonna be real riled up if you don't get me back before lunch." Luke burst out laughing. He missed this side of Bo.

"Okay, let's get going." Luke jumped out of the back but turned back to his cousin. "Thanks, Bo." Bo smiled and nodded. "Are you okay for the rest of the ride or do you need your pain meds?"

"I'm okay."

"Alright then, Hazzard, here we come!" Luke slapped the truck before jumping back into the truck. Bo smiled, it was always fun to see Luke so excited because it rarely happened.


	18. Welcom Home, Bo!

**Warning: Not-betaed. I apologise for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Big Mike, Pee Wee, the Hemmingways and Caster.**

When the boys were about fifteen minutes from the farm, Cooter's voice came over the CB. _"__This__ is __Crazy __Cooter __calling __Lost __Sheep. __Lost __Sheep, __you__ gotcha __ears __on? __Come__back.__"_

Luke picked up the transmitter. "Yeah, Cooter. I got my ears on, what's up? Daisy and Uncle Jesse giving you a hard time about us not being right behind you?" He laughed at the thought of Cooter trying to settle down his cousin and uncle.

"_That ain't it, Luke buddy. I just drove in and Boss Hogg and Rosco are here. They claim you two boys broke your probation by crossing the county line."_

"What?" Luke exclaimed, "Our probations says we can't cross the State line not the county line. If that was the case he could've arrested us a hundred time over by now."

"_Don't I know it, but they're showing Jesse your probation agreement right now. Lukas, you better not come back here, otherwise it's straight to the slammer for you and Bo."_

Luke turned back and saw Bo's worried expression. Bo's been waiting for this moment for so long and now Boss Hogg was trying to take it away from him. Well, it ain't gonna happen as long as Luke was around. He gave Bo a reassuring smile and shook his head, telling him he had every thing under control. Bo nodded, even though he didn't see anyway out of this one. Luke's brain began working overtime, when he remembered the letter in his pocket. He grinned as he put his hand over his shirt pocket. "Alright, Boss, let's see what you can do about this new condition in our probation." Luke pressed the button on the transmitter, "Cooter, tell them we're on our way."

"_I'm sorry, Luke. I don't think I heard right. Did you say you're on your way?"_

"Yeah, Cooter, you heard right. Don't worry. I have a plan. I'm gone." Luke turned back to Bo and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Bo returned the grin and nodded. He turned back around and let out a sigh of relief. Luke had a plan and that meant Boss Hogg and Rosco were gonna get what was coming to them. Bo couldn't wait to get home even more now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Duke Farm.<strong>

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Boss?" Daisy held up a pot of coffee, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Oh I think I will have one." Boss blew out a puff of smoke from his seat at the dining table.

"ooh, I think I will too. Kiew kiew." Rosco rubbed his hands together, eager to get the Duke boys.

Jesse was sitting at the head of the table, reading and re-reading the 'new' probation conditions. He was furious that Boss would dare to change a legal document so blatantly. All he did was cross out the word state and wrote in county. He said it was a new rule from the revenuer's office and that they were sending an official one in the mail and this was just a temporary copy. Jesse was ready to pour the pot of coffee over Boss's white suit but Luke said told Cooter he knew what he was doing so he'll trust his oldest nephew. Besides, as much as he wanted his boys to stay away, he wanted to see Bo more. Cooter gave Jesse's shoulder a squeeze. Jesse gave a nod in response. All heads turned when the sound of an engine came from outside. Cooter quickly got up and blocked Rosco and Boss's way, allowing Daisy and Jesse out the door first. It wasn't hard to stop Rosco and Boss, they tended to get themselves tangled with each other more than anything else. Cooter was already out the door by the time Boss shoved Rosco out of the way and ran out the door.

Daisy jumped into the back of the pick-up and threw her arms around Bo. Bo stitches were pulling and his ribs were aching and his knee was starting to throb, but Bo didn't care. He was home. "Take it easy, Daisy. He's still recovering." Bo felt Daisy about to pull back, but he wasn't ready to let her go. His arms tightened around her, ribs be damned. Daisy smiled as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. Jesse was standing at the end of the truck, desperate to feel his nephew in his arms but not willing to tear Daisy away from her cousin. Bo's eyes met his. Both pair of eyes had tears that had not yet fallen.

"I'm sorry." Bo whispered in her ear while looking straight at his uncle. He smiled when he felt her shake her head against his shoulder and Jesse nod his. Both meaning the same thing, they forgave him for running away. Finally Jesse couldn't wait any longer, he climbed into the truck and wrapped his arms around both of them. Luke watched on from the side of the truck, enjoying Bo's family reunion that was long overdue. He closed his eyes to push back his frustration when Boss's voice broke through the moment.

"Alright, alright, enough of that! Rosco! Arrest those boys for breaking their probation."

"Ooh, you Duke boys are going away for a long time now…kiew, kiew." Rosco squealed as he pulled out his cuffs. He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Rosco, you might trip." Luke pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Daisy turned around and leaned back against Bo, both to protect him from the Sheriff and Boss and to be able to feel his warmth against her, reminding her that he's really back. Bo wrapped his arm around the front of her shoulder, keeping her close. Jesse patted Bo on the shoulder before jumping out of the truck.

"What you got there, Luke?"

"Oh you'll like this Uncle Jesse." Luke smiled at him. "This is a letter from a Mr George Hawton, saying he sold Bo a defective turbocharger on the orders of one Mr J.D Hogg in order to rig the Hazzard Derby."

"Ah…bu…I…th…that's…"

"That's what would be called a written confession, J.D!" Jesse spat at Boss. "How could you do that? Do you know what could've happened? The boys could've had a accident, they could've been injured badly or worse!" Jesse shook his head in disgust, "Sometimes I wonder how we were ever friends!"

"B…but…"

"No buts, Boss. We almost lost Bo because of you." Daisy cried. Bo kissed the back of her head, telling her that he was back and he was fine.

Luke was enjoying seeing Boss fumble for words. "So Rosco, you can arrest us now."

"Oooh, okay." Rosco giggled as he walked over to Luke with his cuffs. That is until Boss swiped him over the head with his hat. "Oooh, what was that for?"

"Rosco, you dimwit! We're not here to arrest the boys." Boss gave his tooth decaying smile. "We were here just to welcome Bo back to Hazzard." Boss peered over at Bo. "Welcome back, Bo." Bo gave him a smile and a wave. Boss turned to Rosco, "Let's go!" He grumbled under his breath. They stepped in the direction of their car when Cooter blocked his way.

"Now, Boss, it ain't nice to walk away when Luke hasn't finished talking." Cooter grinned. Cooter turned the two sheepish looking men around to face Luke.

"Thanks, Cooter." Luke nodded to him. "Cooter's right. I ain't done yet. For one, you're going to pay us for the turbocharger and pay Jake at the junkyard for what he paid for that red runner George sold him."

"What?" Boss's eyes went wide like saucers, "I will not…"

"Two, you will donate the winnings from the race that you rigged to the Hazzard Orphanage." Luke continued, ignoring him.

Boss pointed his finger at Luke, "I will not pay…"

"And three," Luke took his and Bo's probation papers from Jesse. "You will go back to the office and make sure that our probation papers clearly states that we cannot cross _State_ lines, not _County _lines."

"And if you don't, I will take those papers to the revenuer's office and personally check them against their copy. I'm sure they won't take doctoring legal documents lightly!" Jesse continued Luke's conditions.

"Those papers are legal and I'll have the real copy in my office in the next couple of weeks!" Boss Hogg never did know when to quit.

"Aaah…Boss…I don't think there are any documents coming…"

"Oh, keep your mouth shut, you pea brain." Boss smacked him with his hat again. Cooter stood behind them with his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. He was enjoying the show too much.

"Boss, you will do everything I say, or this letter goes to the next circuit judge that comes to town." Luke held up the letter for Boss and Rosco to see.

"No!" Boss held out his hands. "Don't do that." He pulled out his cheque book. "I'll write you the cheques right now." Boss wrote out a cheque for fifty dollars out to Bo and Luke, a cheque for one hundred dollars to Jake at the junkyard, and five hundred dollars was written out to the Hazzard Orphanage. He signed each cheque and handed it to Jesse. He forced a smiled, "Now, can I have that confession?" He tried to snatch it from Luke, but Luke was younger and faster than he was.

"Not until we clear the cheques and get the real copy of our probation papers." Luke pocketed the confession, smiling smugly at Boss's pleading expression. "You can go now, Boss." The Dukes and Cooter laughed as Boss and Rosco stumbled over to the cars and raced off, leaving a trail of dust. Luke turned to Bo. "How's that for a welcome back present?"

Bo grinned, "In perfect Duke style, Luke. It's the best!"

"Come on, let's get you inside, and settled back in." Luke jumped into the truck and proceeded to move Bo out of the truck with the help of Jesse and Cooter. It was so much easier now that the entire family was together again.

* * *

><p>Bo sat in his bed watching his family fuss around him. The only thing was they weren't fussing over him but over all his belongings. Daisy smiled as she placed Bo's family picture in front of the mirror, trying to find the perfect position and then did the same with the picture of him and Luke. Jesse sorted out his worn clothes from his clean ones. Luke put back all of Bo's essentials and then grabbed the empty duffle bag and headed for the door. "Luke!"<p>

Luke turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going with that?"

"What?"

Bo rolled his eyes, knowing his cousin was just playing dumb, "My duffel bag."

Luke looked down at the bag in his hands, "Oooh, this!" His expression full of exaggeration, "I'm throwing it out." He said simply.

"But I still need it for any camping trips or overnighters." Bo complained.

"What do you guys think?" Luke asked his uncle and cousin. Jesse turned to look at the duffel bag in question, as did Daisy.

Daisy shook her head, "He won't be needin' that."

"Yeah, throw it out with that stupid letter he wrote." Jesse grumbled at the offensive object.

Bo gave a short chuckle, realising what his family was telling him. "I won't run away again. I promise."

Jesse smiled and sat down on Bo's bed, facing him. "Your promise is more than enough for any of us, but promise me one more thing."

"Anything." Bo whispered.

"We're Dukes and we never run away from our problems. If you're unhappy about how we've been treating you, you tell us. We ain't perfect, but we'll always listen to what you have to say." Bo smiled through his tears and nodded.

"And if you ever trick me into driving you out so you can organise a way to leave us again, I'll tell every girl in town never to go out on a date with you again!" Daisy threatened from behind Jesse. Luke covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He knew Daisy was quite serious about her threat, but it's just so funny to hear it.

Bo's eyes widened at that, then quickly crossed his heart, "I promise. It'll never happen again." Then more softly, "I'm sorry." Daisy stepped around Jesse and leaned over to give him a kiss on his curls, telling him all is forgiven.

"I'm going to get you some lunch. Uncle Jesse made his crawdad bisque, just for you." She stood back up but Bo grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Luke winced at how much pain that could've caused, but if it did hurt, Bo didn't show it.

"Thank you. I don't think I could've got through the first month couple of weeks without you." Bo whispered this softly in her ear so that only she could hear it. He smiled when she hugged him tighter, before pulling away and wiping away her tears.

"I'll go get you your bisque." She quickly left the room.

Bo closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard. Luke smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Jesse knew there were chores to be done, but he couldn't take his eyes off his nephew. It has only been 6 weeks since Bo left but it felt as if he hasn't seen Bo for years. Luke watched as his uncle reached out and placed a hand on Bo's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Bo opened his eyes and smiled. "It's real, Uncle Jesse. I'm home."

Jesse nodded, "And you'll stay home until I tell you, you can leave."

"Yes, Sir." Bo answered, "But if you don't mind, I don't think I'll leave even if you do tell me to."

Jesse laughed, "Well, that's okay with me too."

"One bowl of crawdad bisque comin' up!" Daisy announced as she came in with a lap tray and a bowl of Bo's favourite. She put the tray down on Bo's lap. "Eat up."

Bo breathed in the aroma, then, closing his eyes, he scooped the first spoonful into his mouth. The family took in the sight of Bo savouring the flavour of the bisque. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were all looking at him. He gave an embarrassed smile, "What?"

Luke grinned, "Welcome back, Bo."

In a couple of weeks, Bo will be back on his feet again, barring any complications, then they'll be making clouds of dust all over Hazzard County again, just as they were born to do.

The end!

Hope y'all like it!


End file.
